Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated! SasuNaru!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: 10. Love Heart Complicated/ Akhir, yah. ini akhir. di mana semua orang hampir gila karena dipermainkan cinta. Naruto memutuskan menjadi seorang laki-laki. Hei? tapi bukan kah dia memang laki-laki?/ Kyuubi menjadi pemimpin klan agar bisa hidup dengan Itachi?/ Kenapa Itachi ada di rumah sakit jiwa? / Kok Sasuke selingkuh sama Sakura, sih?/ Mulai hari ini..aku Uzumaki Naruto. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated! SasuNaru!**

**Summary: Naruto diincar Uzumaki/ Kyuubi membawa kabur Naruto kecil/ Naruto diangkat anak keluarga Uchiha/ Naruto jatuh cinta pada Kyuubi tanpa tahu Kyuubi kakaknya/ Sasuke cemburu/ Itachi gila/ Fugaku geleng-geleng.**

**Sasufemnaru, Itakyuu**

**Straight-Yaoi.**

**Hai… perkenalkan, aku author baru di ffn. Udah biasa nulis sih, tapi bukan fanfict. Hehehe**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya dari para senpai.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, KyuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Chapter 1

Tap-tap-tap!

Seorang pemuda berlari cepat menyusuri gang-gang sempit di tengah malam. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Tak peduli rambutnya sudah basah oleh keringat, tubuhnya penuh lebam karena melakukan perlawanan sengit. Napasnya memburu membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. Yah, harus segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri. Seandainya tidak sempat pun, ia ingin pemuda kecil di punggungnya itu aman dan selamat. Pemuda yang sejak tadi tertidur digendongannya. Naruto tampak sudah terlalu lelah karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang memang lemah.

Penyakit jantung yang dideritanya membuat bocah yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu tidak pernah banyak beraktivitas. Dan sekarang bocah itu justru diincar keluarga Uzumaki? Brengsek! Sampai matipun Kyuubi tidak akan pernah menyerahkan adiknya pada mereka. Tidak akan ia biarkan otak suci Naruto yang seperti malaikat dikotori oleh ajaran-ajaran sesat klan uzumaki yang mampu merubahnya menjadi iblis. Yah! Kyuubi yang pernah tinggal dan dididik menjadi seorang uzumaki selama tiga tahun agar keberadaan sang adik tidak diketahui itu mengalami betapa tersiksanya menjadi seorang Uzumaki.

Setiap hari ia diharuskan belajar berkelahi, dibaptis hal-hal buruk, bahkan membunuh jika ada orang yang menghalangi keinginan sang ketua klan. Cih, Naruto yang menurut ramalan akan membawa klan kejayaan di masa depan rupanya mulai disadari keberadaannya, walaupun tidak dengan identitasnya. Rupanya Minato sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Akhirnya Kyuubi bisa keluar dari gang, kini ia berada di jalan raya. Merasa sudah tidak sanggup berlari Kyuubi bersembunyi di belakang mobil pick up yang ditemukannya, Kyuubi mengalihkan posisi Naruto di pangkuannya.

"Naruto! Naruto!" bisik Kyuubi lirih sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pipi Naruto. Naruto kecil menggeliat lalu membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukkan permata sapphirenya yang selalu berbinar.

"Nii-san!" lirih Naruto serak. Kyuubi menutup bibir Naruto agar bicara pelan, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Naruto, jangan pernah lepaskan kalung yang Nii-san berikan padamu dua hari lalu, ya!" Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu menunjuk kalung berliontin permata sapphire di leher Naruto, napasnya masih terengah. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat. Kyuubi balas tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikkan dari saku jaket merahnya, ia menggulung lengan kaus yang Naruto gunakan. "Laki-laki hebat, tidak boleh menangis!" Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk.

Kyuubi mulai menusukkan jarum suntik ke lengan Naruto, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit. Ia memang sudah biasa. Cairan biru dari suntikan itu semakin menipis. Kyuubi mencabut jarumnya, ia membuka mobil pick up yang kebetulan tidak terkunci dan terdapat pemiliknya, membuat sang pemilik yang ketiduran di dalam mobil tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya paman bertubuh gempal itu bingung. Kyuubi melirik para yakuza Uzumaki semakin mendekat. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan semua uangnya dan dua kertas yang sengaja sudah disiapkannya.

"Paman! Semua uang ini untukmu, tolong antar adikku secepatnya ke alamat yang ada di kertas biru. Dan berikan kertas merah pada penjaga mansion itu. CEPAT!" bentak Kyuubi panik. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar si pemilik mobil mengangguk merasa keadaan mendadak darurat. Ia menerima semua yang diberikan Kyuubi lalu menstater mobilnya. Kyuubi menutup pintu mobil membuat Naruto celingukan. Kenapa Nii-sannya tidak ikut naik?

Kyuubi tersenyum mengerti melihat kebingungan adiknya, ia mengelus helaian pirang itu yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya. Ia tidak bisa ikut pergi untuk menghadang para yakuza, jika ia ikut hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan membuat mereka semua tertangkap. Percuma saja ia susah payah membawa adiknya pergi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto!" Kyuubi tersenyum getir. Naruto berteriak memanggil namanya saat mobil melaju cepat, membuat jaraknya dan sang kakak semakin lama semakin jauh. Kyuubi mengeluarkan tongkat besi yang sejak tadi dibawanya di balik punggung, ia berbalik dan menatap puluhan yakuza yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau bodoh, Kyuu!" pemimpin mereka yang berambut coklat maju sambil geleng-geleng. "Seharusnya kau menyerahkan adikmu. Tuan Uzumaki pasti akan mengampunimu." Shukaku menyeringai. Orang yang menjadi tangan kanan kakeknya dan masih sepupunya itu memukul-mukul tongkatnya pada telapak tangannya pelan.

"Adik? Aku tidak punya adik." Kyuubi mengernyit pura-pura bodoh. "Maksudmu anak kecil berjaket tudung rubah tadi? Oh, maaf! Dia bukan adikku, dia malaikat yang tersesat di bumi yang kotor."

"Terserah padamu, Kyuu. Kami tidak akan sungkan sekarang."

_"Its show time!"_ Kyuubi berlari lalu menyerang. Ia memukul-menendang-menangkis setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Tidak percuma ia dididik selama tiga tahun oleh klan Uzumaki, ia memang tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang kuat. Sekalipun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia yakin pasti akan kalah karena staminanya yang semakin menipis.

Namun Kyuubi tidak akan menyerah, setidaknya ia harus memastikan bahwa mobil yang membawa adiknya sudah pergi jauh. Melihat ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menyusul Naruto, Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, ia kebingungan sendiri apa yang harus dilakukannya agar orang-orang itu tidak mengejar Naruto. Akhirnya… Tidak peduli sekalipun ia tidak punya senjata lagi, Kyuubi melemparkan tongkat besinya sekuat tenaga ke kaca mobil. Membuat kaca itu pecah dan serpihan dan tongkatnya melukai wajah para penumpang.

Buk-buk-duagh!

Shukaku memukul dan menendang wajah Kyuubi sampai tersungkur di aspal. Ia semakin geram.

Kyuubi kehabisan tenaga, ia berusaha bangkit lagi sekalipun wajahnya sudah penuh lebam, tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk. Pandangannya pun mulai tidak jelas.

Buk!

Shukaku menendang perut Kyuubi sekuat tenaga membuat Kyuubi terguling ke jalan. Kyuubi terbatuk lalu muntah darah, bahkan untuk sekedar merintih pun ia sudah tidak sanggup. Mungkin dia akan mati. Yah! Dia akan mati!

"Kami-sama... berikanlah keselamatan untuk adik kecilku..." Kyuubi tersenyum getir sambil membatin, sekilas ia seperti melihat bayang-bayang Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Membuat hatinya sedikit tentram dan sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal karena sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi malaikat kecilnya. "Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sepertinya Kyu hanya bisa sampai di sini."

Sayup-sayup sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya Kyuubi seperti mendengar suara orang berkelahi, ia juga mendengar panggilan-panggilan dari orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Sayangnya Kyuubi belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya, ia tidak sempat mengatakan pada pemuda itu jika dia juga mencintainya. Menyesal, Kyuubi sangat menyesal karena selama ini sudah membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Andai saja Tuhan mau memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi, ia bersumpah tidak akan lagi tak menganggap penting keberadaan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Suk-kih day-yoh... It-tah-chih..." gumam Kyuubi sebelum menghela napas panjang lalu tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**LoVe**

Pukul empat pagi, pemilik mobil pick up mengerem mobilnya, tepat di depan sebuah mansion yang luasnya luar biasa. Seperti istana di negri dongeng. Pemilik mansion ini pastilah kaya raya. Yah, memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha?

Merasa alamatnya benar, pria gempal itu turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri gerbang besar di depannya, ia menekan bel yang disediakan, tangannya melambai-lambai ke kamera CCTV yang ada di atasnya. Tiba-tiba gerbang bergeser, beberapa orang penjaga menghampirinya. Pria gempal itu sedikit gemetar melihat para penjaga bermuka sangar di depannya, ia menyerahkan kertas merah yang tadi diberikan Kyuubi pada penjaga yang berkacamata hitam. Padahal kan lagi gelap. Kenapa juga tuh orang masih nekad pakai kacamata? Biar keren kali. Ya? Hihihi!

"Sa-saya, hanya dititipi ini dan seo-rang anak!" jelas pria itu gugup.

Shino mengernyit sebentar lalu membuka lipatan kertas lalu membacanya.

_Aku Kyuubi Namikaze, berikan anak ini pada Fugaku Uchiha_

"Kyuubi-sama?" Shino semakin mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengenal sosok itu. Pemuda yang sering berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha bersama Itachi atau Minato. "Mana anaknya? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi-sama?"

Pria gempal itu segera membuka pintu mobil, ia mengernyit saat melihat bocah berambut pirang panjang tertidur pulas di sana. Seingatnya tadi yang dibawanya itu laki-laki. Bodo ah!

Pria gempal itu menggendong Naruto lalu menyerahkannya pada Shino. Shino memangku Naruto dan menatap bocah pirang manis itu intens.

"Kalau yang rambut merah tidak ikut. Tadi banyak orang yang mengejarnya. Permisi."

.

.

.

Sesampainya Naruto di ruang tamu mansion, suasana mendadak heboh. Fugaku dan Mikoto masih mengenakan baju tidur mereka. Entah kenapa Sasuke juga ikut dibangunkan oleh Mikoto. Bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu berdecak kesal, ia tidak mempedulikan bocah pirang yang berdiri di depannya. Masih ngantuk, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di sofa.

Naruto terus memutar matanya, jaket rubah orange tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya membuat ia terlihat semakin menggemaskan, rambut panjang pirangnya membuat ia terlihat seperti boneka barbie berkulit tan eksotis. Terlihat dari Mikoto yang sejak tadi menatapnya gemas, Fugaku hanya menggeleng pelan melihat gelagat istrinya.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" tanya Fugaku datar. Naruto menatapnya bingung, ia diajarkan tidak bicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Ini!" Naruto menghampiri Fugaku lalu menyerahkan kertas yang digenggamnya pada Fugaku, seperti yang diajarkan kakaknya sebelum melarikan diri dari rumah. Fugaku menerima kertas putih itu, membuka lipatannya lalu membacanya.

_Fugaku-san, ini anak yang dimaksud Tou-san. Namanya Naruto, dia sebenarnya laki-laki, tapi sudah aku berikan suntikan serum dan merubahnya jadi perempuan dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam. Ia juga akan hilang ingatan. Tolong rahasiakan identitasnya. Aku titip adikku._

_Kyuubi Namikaze_

Minato... batin Fugaku saat mengingat sahabatnya yang meninggal beberapa bulan lalu saat berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto. Anak yang dianggap akan membawa bencana besar jika jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang salah. Sekarang Kyuubi pun entah bernasib seperti apa? Fugaku tidak mau membayangkannya, ia mengelus helaian pirang bocah di depannya.

"Mulai saat ini, namamu Naruto Uchiha. Kau putri bungsu kami." Fugaku tersenyum lembut. Naruto menatapnya bingung lalu menunduk. Ingat pesan kakaknya jika ada orang yang menolongnya harus mengucapkan...

"Arigatou!" Naruto tersenyum, ia menatap Mikoto yang juga tengah menatapnya intens.

Kedip..

Kedip...

Ked...

"KAWAII!" Mikoto berteriak histeris lalu memeluk Naruto dan menciuminya. Sudah lama ia ingin punya anak perempuan. Dulu ia sering mendandani Sasuke dan memakaikannya rok. Tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak mau. Sasuke tetap keukeuh tidak mau dijadikan anak gadis. Sekalipun sesekali ia mengalah karena ibunya selalu mengancam mogok makan.

Kejam!

.

.

Tebese!

Minnnnnaaaa... makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca storynya... dimohon banget ripiunya... kalo responnya kurang bagus mungkin aku coba bikin yang lain. Makasih...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, KyuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**Makasih buat ayam konoha, banana1412, kuroko, MJ, Pink Purple Fuchsia, ca kun, SasuLoveNaru, AriesBlue, Kira Hanazawa, BlackXX, aster-bunny-bee, diancuaem, Russelt Escorpion, Fuyutsuki Hikari, Akaneko SeiYu, 13 Midnight Cross, Satsuki Naruhi, Sherry Kurobara, .Micha007, Vipris, PoeChin, AAind88, devilojoshi. Sekali lagi makasih banget buat review dan supportnya. Ini aku kasih part 2 nya. **

Chapter 2 16/03/2013

Setelah pertemuan pertama dengan keluarga Uchiha, Naruto pingsan. Seharian ia demam. Mungkin itu efek dari serum yang diberikan Kyuubi. Mikoto tampak merawatnya penuh kasih sayang, setelah membaca surat dari Kyuubi ia ikut miris dengan nasib bocah pirang ini. Identitas asli Naruto pun sangat dirahasiakan termasuk dari Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke hanya tahu Naruto adalah adik angkatnya yang berjenis kelamin PEREMPUAN. Ia cukup senang karena dengan itu ibunya tidak akan lagi memaksanya memakai jepit rambut. Padahal Itachi berambut panjang, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke yang selalu menjadi objeknya. Pakai bedak ini, pakaian itu, bando ini, jepitan itu. Sasuke sangat muak, tapi ia tidak tega membuat ibunya menangis dan mogok makan. Dan akhirnya penderitaannya bebas dengan kedatangan si pirang.

Saat sadar Naruto benar-benar blank, tidak ingat apa pun lagi. Ia hanya diberitahu bahwa dia anak dari Fugaku dan istri mudanya yang sudah meninggal, mengingat rambut pirangnya berbeda dengan rambut Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mikoto lah yang merencanakan semuanya, termasuk membuat image suaminya buruk karena dituduh masyarakat tukang selingkuh. Mikoto sih sebodo amat, yang penting Naruto selamat dan Uzumaki tidak mencurigai mereka. Uzumaki hanya tahu Minato punya anak bungsu bergender laki-laki tanpa pernah melihat wajah si bungsu, jadi untuk saat ini Naruto cukup aman dengan alibi anak 'selingkuhan' Fugaku. Dan tampaknya Fugaku juga tidak peduli dengan apa kata orang. Sasuke? Dia hanya bersikap tak acuh, yang jelas keberadaan Naruto sudah menggagalkan rencana ibunya yang ingin Sasuke jadi banci objekan. Sedangkan Itachi? Ia tahu Naruto adik Kyuubi, ia tidak keberatan dan sangat mendukung rencana ibunya.

Keberadaan Naruto selama satu bulan di rumah itu benar-benar menghangatkan suasana mansion yang selalu kaku. Fugaku pun terlihat sering tersenyum melihat gelagat putri bungsunya.

Seperti malam ini, saat menginjakan kakinya di mansion ia disambut oleh Naruto yang berlari-lari menghampirinya, nyengir sambil melompat minta digendong. Fugaku menggendongnya membawa ke ruang tamu, duduk di sofa sambil mengelus surai panjang itu lembut.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini, Naru?" Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Mph... Naru digangguin terus sama Kiba, dikasih surat cinta juga sama Neji-senpai!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kertas pink ke arah ayahnya. Mikoto dan Itachi cuma nyengir, padahal usia Naruto baru tujuh tahun.

"Apa?" Fugaku pura-pura kaget. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Mph... Naru bilang, Naru cuma mau pacaran sama Tachi-Nii!" Naruto melirik Itachi lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Fugaku, menutupi semburat merona di pipinya. Malu karena sudah mengakui secara blak-blakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada si Uchiha sulung yang selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Yah, apa pun keinginan Naruto selalu Itachi penuhi. Ia menyayangi Naruto bukan hanya karena si pirang itu adik Kyuubi, tapi juga karena semenjak kehadiran Naruto mansion mewahnya itu tidak pernah lagi terasa sepi.

HAHAHAHAHA! Itachi tertawa renyah, tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Naruto. Fugaku geleng-geleng pelan, ia hanya mengelus rambut Naruto penuh sayang.

Kau lihat Minato? Anakmu kini terlahir dan tumbuh menaburkan kebahagiaan. Fugaku membatin lirih.

"Cih! Dobe, kau jangan berharap bisa memacari Aniki, dia itu gay!" tukas Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sasuke!" kata ibunya memperingatkan. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya lalu menghampiri ayahnya. Ia duduk di samping ayahnya sambil membalas tatapan mata sebiru langit itu.

"Gay itu apa Suke-nii?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia menatap Sasuke minta penjelasan.

"Jangan dengarkan si baka itu, Naru-chan. Dia hanya cemburu," cela Itachi sambil menyeringai. Sasuke memutar matanya lalu geleng-geleng. Apa maksud si baka-aniki itu? Cemburu? Yang benar saja. Perasaan itu tidak Uchiha sama sekali.

"Apanya yang cemburu baka aniki? Aku jelas-jelas jauh lebih tampan darimu!" informasi Sasuke narsis.

"Tachi-nii lebih tampan dari Suke-nii!" bantah Naruto.

"Urusai! Baka-dobe!"

"TEME!" teriak Naruto kesal. Fugaku melotot, Sasuke megap-megap, Itachi menyeringai, sedangkan Mikoto menatap putri bungsunya tak percaya. Naruto yang manis mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Kata-kata kasar? KATA-KATA KASAAAR?! Oke! Hiraukan si author yang terlalu mendramatisir. Kembali pada Naruto yang kini dipelototi empat orang di sekelilingnya, keluarganya tampak shock karena Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sebenarnya belum boleh diketahuinya. Entah diajari siapa?

"Naru-chan, Kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarimu bicara kasar seperti itu," tegur Mikoto tegas. Naruto menunduk sambil memeluk Fugaku takut, menarik-narik kemeja putih ayahnya yang diam tak bersuara. Fugaku tampak tidak berminat membela Naruto, bukan karena tidak menyayanginya. Tapi jika seorang anak melakukan suatu hal yang salah, sudah seharusnya orangtua memang mengingatkannya.

"Gomen..." lirih Naruto serak, menahan tangis. Bibir mungilnya bergetar dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat masak. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk segera memakannya. Eh?

"Dobe..." ejek Sasuke, merasa menang karena dibela ibunya.

"Dan kau juga Sasuke. Jangan mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak baik di depan Naruto. Dia jadi kasar sepertimu!" tunjuk Mikoto sambil melotot. Suaranya jauh lebih keras saat menegur Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Ne!"

"Tachi-nii!" Naruto turun dari pangkuan Fugaku. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah menghampiri Itachi. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya ke atas minta digendong. Kedua mata sapphire-nya berkilauan menahan tangis. Wajah tannya yang semakin memerah dan bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Tachi-nii!" panggil Naruto serak.

Itachi tersenyum tipis lalu memangku Naruto, ia mendekapnya dan menciumi pipi gembil adik sang Namikaze Kyuubi penuh sayang.

"Sudah, Naru-chan jangan menangis, nanti Nii-san belikan boneka beruang," bujuk Itachi. Naruto menangis terisak, ia menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di dada bidang Itachi. Mikoto menatap Naruto menyesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih. Ia tidak tahu kenapa mendadak merasa kesal. Yang jelas ia muak karena Naruto selalu bisa mendapatkan simpati dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Naru-chan, maafkan Kaa-san, ya. Kaa-san tidak bermaksud memarahi Naru-chan. Kaa-san hanya tidak mau Naru-chan jadi orang kasar." Mikoto menatap Naruto sedih.

"Ne, Kaa-san. Hiks. Kaa-san tidak sal hiks lah. Sukeh-nih yang hiks salah!" kata Naruto disela-sela tangisnya. Ia kembali menyalahkan Sasuke.

WTH! Dahi Sasuke berkedut, kenapa selalu ia yang disalahkan? Kenapa bocah itu selalu saja membuatnya terpojok. Minggu ini sepertinya Sasuke lagi-lagi akan kehilangan seperempat jatah tomatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Entah mengapa selalu ada rasa tidak nyaman yang mengganjal di hatinya setiap kali melihat Naruto lebih akrab dengan keluarganya yang lain dibandingkan dirinya? Mph... Sasuke, bolehkah author mengatakan sepertinya kau memang cemburu? Walau bagaimanapun Uchiha juga manusia biasa. Punya hati dan perasaan yang bisa merasakan cinta.

Oke, mereka memang sama-sama masih kecil, polos dan tidak tahu arti dari nama suatu hal yang disebut cinta. Tapi bukan kah cinta itu memang nyata? Tidak melihat perbedaan maupun usia?

Entahlah! Yang jelas Sasuke hanya merasa TIDAK nyaman.

**LoVe**

"Jadi, Suke-nii, kalau delapan dikali sembilan itu sembilannya ada delapan?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh pada GURU dadakannya. Terpaksa malam ini ia mengerjakan PR dibantu Sasuke karena Itachi sedang ada urusan. Katanya… Itachi mau menjenguk temannya yang ada di rumah sakit.

Naruto tengkurap di atas karpet biru tebal kamar Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir dua hasil tata rias ibunda tercinta, dan ia mengenakan setelan piyama orange bergambar rubah mempermanis penampilannya.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca buku hanya bergumam, "Hn!"

"Lalu berapa jumlahnya?"

"Hitunglah sendiri Dobe! Kalau aku beritahu kau tidak akan pintar."

"Tapi jariku cuma ada dua puluh, bahkan tidak sampai delapan ketiga." Naruto cemberut. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk sambil menekuk lutut. Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak buat garis sebanyak angka yang kau butuhkan dibuku coretanmu saja? Nanti tinggal kau hitung jumlahnya." Sasuke memberi usul brilian.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke polos.

Kedip

Kedip

Ked-

"Apa maksudnya Suke-nii? Naru tidak mengerti."

Sasuke geleng-geleng berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia mendekati Naruto, "Maksudnya... Karena jarimu tidak cukup. Kenapa kau tidak membuat sembilan garis secara horizontal dan membuatnya delapan vertikal? Setelah itu kau tinggal menghitungnya. Mengerti?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengernyit. Naruto manyun sebentar, otaknya masih berusaha berpikir, beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk ragu.

"Ne, Suke-nii. Naru akan coba. Arigatou!"

**LoVe**

SASUKE POV

Ini sudah hampir lima tahun berlalu semenjak aku pertama kali mengenal Naruto. Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi seorang matahari yang cantik dan selalu menebar senyum. Seolah malaikat-malaikat selalu melindunginya, hidupnya seperti berjalan mudah dan tanpa masalah. Tentu saja selain karena sikap ramah dan lembutnya juga karena Naruto adalah seorang UCHIHA. Catat! Dia adalah seorang Uchiha, siapa pun yang berani menyakitinya bukan hanya akan berurusan dengan kedua kakaknya yang notabenenya sangat protektif dan selalu berusaha melindunginya. Tetapi juga Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang memang sangat menyayanginya berani ikut campur jika si bungsu sudah menangis terisak.

Kini Naruto menjadi adik kelasku di High Junior Konoha School. Dia kelas satu sedangkan aku kelas tiga. Rencananya tahun depan Naruto hendak lompat kelas langsung ke tingkat Sembilan. Kuakui selain cantik ia juga jenius. Walaupun tetap tidak sejenius aku dan si baka –aniki. Lalu kenapa aku tidak lompat kelas? Itu karena aku terlalu menyayangi Naruto dan tidak mau lulus SMA lebih dulu daripada Naruto. Wajah cantiknya itu selalu saja menarik perhatian banyak pria. Setiap pria yang berpapasan dengannya pasti akan menoleh dua kali.

Naruto memang tidak Uchiha sama sekali. Semua keluarga Uchiha berkulit putih layaknya porselen, dan di Jepang memang mayoritasnya masyarakat berkulit putih. Sedangkan Naruto memiliki kulit tan eksotis yang tetap terjaga dan sama sekali tidak terlihat dekil seperti kebanyakan orang berkulit gelap lainnya. Naruto terlihat bersih dan manis tentunya karena Kaa-san yang gila-gilaan merawat kecantikan dan kesempurnaan si bungsu. Tapi perbedaan itu justru membuat si pirang terlihat unik dan menarik. Kadang aku muak karena dia sudah terlalu kebanyakan fans.

"Suke-nii!" Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin tiba-tiba menoleh padaku dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ceria. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis karena tidak mau terlihat OOC di fanfict pertama sang author yang ternyata NFC juga.

Naruto berjalan menghampiriku, rambut panjangnya yang dikepang satu dipinggir bergoyang-goyang melambai pelan. Semilir angin menyapa poni pirang Naruto, membuat kedua permata birunya tertutup sebentar sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali menyibaknya ke telinga.

Ini perasaanku atau bukan, ya? Tiba-tiba aku melihat gerakannya seperti slow motion dengan lagu india yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Deg-deg-deg-deg!

Dan sepertinya aku juga harus check-up ke dokter. Memeriksa kesehatan jantungku yang belakangan ini berdegup tak karuan apalagi setiap melihat Naruto. Tuhan! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri bukan?

"Kenapa Dobe?" tanyaku berusaha menormalkan suhu tubuhku. Naruto duduk di sampingku sambil mengamit tanganku manja. Aku yakin dia pasti ada maunya.

NORMAL POV

"Suke-nii… hari ini Naru mau ikut Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten hang-out, ya… boleh kan?"

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke cepat. Ia yang memang tidak suka Naruto terlalu sering keluar dari rumah karena takut si pirang yang manis itu diculik tidak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto keluar rumah tanpa pengawasannya.

"Ayolah Suke-nii… Naru janji sebelum jam empat sore Naru sudah pulang!"

"Tidak!"

"Suke-nii tapi Naruuu…"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak dan menggebrak meja kesal. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun kini menjadi pusat perhatian dari seisi kantin. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia menunduk dan menyeka air matanya yang menetes. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tidak suka membuat adiknya menangis. Walau bagaimanapun permata sapphire itu terlihat jauh lebih indah saat berbinar bahagia, "Naru… kau berbeda dengan mereka, kau seorang Uchiha yang diincar banyak orang. Kau masih belum sehat sepenuhnya." Sasuke membelai kepala Naruto lembut. Hatinya miris saat mengingat adiknya masih pasca pemulihan penyakit jantung.

Bukan tidak sayang, bukan tidak ingin memberi Naruto kebebasan. Hanya saja… Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadi hal-hal yang menakutkan pada si bungsu. "Mengertilah…" imbuhnya lembut.

"Naru cuma mau nonton film di bioskop…" Naruto berujar lirih. Entah kenapa keterbatasan yang dimilikinya selalu menjadi alasan Naruto tidak bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kita punya home theater."

"Tapi Naru pengen nonton sama teman-teman Naru, Nii-san."

Sasuke memutar otak, berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Naruto senang tanpa harus melakukan hal ekstrim dengan mengizinkannya keluar ke bioskop. Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil keputusan, "Kenapa tidak teman-teman kamu saja yang datang ke mansion kita dan menonton di rumah?" usul Sasuke.

Naruto menyeka air matanya dan menatap Sasuke sayu, "Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Itu lebih baik daripada kau keluar rumah."

Naruto mengangguk ragu, "Baiklah… akan kutanyakan pada mereka."

**LoVe**

Itachi duduk di pinggiran ranjang king size berseprai putih. Ia mengelus-elus rambut seseorang yang sudah hampir lima tahun tidak terjaga dari tidurnya. Seseorang yang membuat Itachi jatuh cinta dan nyaris gila saat dokter bilang mungkin tidak ada kesempatan bagi sang pasien untuk membuka mata. Selama hampir lima tahun sosok pemuda yang tubuhnya kini sudah seperti tulang berbalut kulit itu masih belum juga membuka mata. Membuat Itachi yang selama ini selalu menemaninya sesekali terpuruk dan putus asa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sayang?" bisik Itachi parau. Sulit dipercaya sesosok Itachi yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna begitu setia pada satu cinta. Rela menunggu sang pemilik hatinya yang tidak pernah menjawab setiap sapaannya. "Kau tahu… hari ini Naruto terlihat sangat ceria karena mengajak teman-temannya berkunjung ke mansion kita," informasi Itachi lirih.

"…"

"Dia tumbuh jadi seorang gadis cantik yang ceria, tidak tahu bahwa saat dilahirkan dia adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi kita beruntung karena dia memang punya rahim, sosok gadisnya kini tidak perlu dipertanyakan." Itcahi memberi jeda. "Bangunlah, kumohon… jika kau tetap tidur seperti ini, aku akan me-rape Naruto!" ancam Itachi sambil tersenyum miris. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat air matanya lagi-lagi menetes.

"…"

"Kyuuu… aku tahu aku brengsek, aku menyebalkan, idiot dan tidak tahu diri. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuu… sudah lima tahun aku menunggu, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" Tanya Itachi serak. Hatinya serasa diiris setiapkali melihat pemuda yang dicintainya hanya mampu memejamkan mata. "Dokter menyarankanku agar menyerah dan melepaskanmu, tapi aku yakin kau akan sadar, Kyuu… kau masih punya janji padaku, kau harus membayar semua hal yang sudah kulakukan untukmu."

"…"

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu… yah, sangat mencintaimu. Sebentar! Aku ada telpon, aku lupa hari ini ada kuliah. Aku pamit, Kyu-chan. Jaa!" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya lalu megecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas. Ini pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi tanpa izin. Tetapi ciumannya pun tidak mengganggu selang oksigen yang tertancap di lubang hidungnya. Itachi segera keluar dari kamar dan mengangkat telpon.

Yah! Selama ini Itachi selalu merasa Kyuubi koma karena kelalaiannya, andai saja waktu itu ia lebih cepat datang mungkin saat ini Kyuubi masih baik-baik saja. Lima tahun lalu, saat Kyuubi berusaha melindungi Naruto, Itachi yang memang sengaja memasangkan anting –yang sebenarnya penyadap- di telinga Kyuubi segera bergegas dengan orang-orangnya untuk menyusul Kyuubi. Tapi saat sampai di lokasi ternyata Itachi terlambat, Kyuubi sudah terkapar di tengah jalan dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Dan sialnya si Shukaku brengsek itu masih saja menghajar dan menendang Kyuubi yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Saat itu Itachi murka, ia menghajar dan menyerang Shukaku tanpa ampun, tidak peduli pada Shukaku yang sudah terkapar di aspal berlumur darah sang Uchiha tetap saja memukulinya dengan pentungan yang ia bawa. Dengar-dengar, katanya Shukaku juga sempat koma selama tiga bulan. Uzumaki yang tidak terlalu mau berurusan dengan Uchiha segera mengevakusi Shukaku yang memang belum pulih keluar negri. Sejak saat itu, kabarnya tidak terdengar lagi.

.

,

,

Yang tidak Itachi sadari, bahwa kisah romantis yang ia jalani seperti dongeng putri tidur dalam versi dunia nyata. Setelah Itachi mencium Kyuubi, perlahan jari-jari Kyuubi bergerak. Lambat-lambat matanya terbuka, Kyuubi berujar lirih, "Ih… tah… cih…"

'

'

'

Deg! Itachi yang sudah ada di halaman rumahnya segera berbalik saat merasa ada suara parau memanggilnya, suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Entah bagaimana caranya Itachi bisa mendengar padahal jaraknya dengan Kyuubi saat ini hampir seribu meter? Author pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas Itachi merasakan firasat baik. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya., "Kyuuu…" mohonnya penuh harap.

**Tebese!**

**Wow banget! Ini panjangnya hampir dari dua kali chapter awal. Tadinya mau dibagi dua, tapi gak jadi deh! Hahaha!**

**Masih berminat sama kelanjutannya Minna? Maka jangan pelit-pelit kasih reviewnya, ya! Karena Author juga punya story yang baru. Itu buat ngobatin kekecewaan para Minna gara2 di sini Narunya jadi cewek. Muehehehehehe!**

**Mind to review?**

**Tengkyuuuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, KyuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, LEMON, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

31/03/2013

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx tampak harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Hatinya bahagia sampai tanpa sadar matanya meneteskan air yang selama ini selalu dibendungnya. Lima tahun… terbayar sudah segala rasa sakit dan keasaan yang selama ini membelenggu hatinya, membuatnya berpikir akan jauh lebih baik jika ia ikut mati jika orang yang paling sangat ia cintai itu pergi.

Nyaris putus asa. Di detik-detik ia menyalahkan Kami-sama karena membuat belahan jiwanya koma terlalu lama kini segala bentuk protes itu menguap dan berubah menjadi rasa syukur. Itachi bahagia… yah! Siapa yang tidak bahagia melihat kekasih yang selama ini ditungguinya dan divonis tidak punya harapan untuk hidup tiba-tiba membuka matanya? Dan lebih gilanya lagi nama yang dipanggil oleh orang itu adalah namanya? Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi adalah **Itachi**. Oh, God! Seandainya tiba-tiba sekarang malaikat maut mencabut nyawa Itachi pun pasti sang Uchiha sulung mati dengan senyuman bahagia.

Mph… ngomong-ngomong soal mati. Sepertinya Itachi belum berniat cepat mati. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu –umur-nya bersama sang Namikaze sulung. Itachi terperangah saat seorang pria berjas putih, dan memakai kacamata bulat keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Itachi. Segera Itachi menghampirinya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu dokter keluarganya panik.

"Ba-bagaimana? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia benar-benar sadar kan? Dia tidak hilang ingatan kan? Dia…"

"Kyuubi-sama baik-baik saja Itachi-sama!" potong dokter bernama Kabuto itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengerti kekhawatiran sang Uchiha sulung. Ia ikut bahagia karena penantian Itachi selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Syukurlah…" Itachi menghela nafas lega. Ia menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum tulus. Senyuman bak malaikat yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. "Terima kasih Dokter, terima kasih Kami-sama… terima kasih. Kau lihat itu Dokter? Kyuubiku sadar. Sudah kubilang dia orang yang kuat!" kata Itachi bangga.

Kabuto mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya kesadaran Kyuubi memang seperti sebuah mukjizat. Saat dulu pertama kali masuk rumah sakit dan dalam keadaan sekarat kondisinya memang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi mendapatkan pertolongan. Hampir semua tulang rusuknya patah, otaknya cedera parah, dan ginjal kanannya terkoyak oleh hujaman pisau. Kabuto dan dokter lainnya sudah berusaha membujuk Itachi agar melepaskan Kyuubi supaya Kyuubi tidak menderita lebih lama. Tapi Itachi tetap bersikukuh Kyuubi harus diselamatkan walaupun kemungkinannya saat itu hanya lima persen. Well, lima persen itulah yang kini sudah menyambung nyawa Kyuubi.

Itachi tetap merawat Kyuubi, memaksakan Kyuubi yang dalam keadaan koma untuk operasi termasuk cangkok ginjal. Hari demi hari Itachi lewati dengan penuh harapan dan permohonan pata Tuhan. Setiap ada waktu Itachi selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyuubi dengan menceritakan semua hal yang dilihat dan dialaminya. Tidak peduli sekalipun ia sudah tidak Uchiha sama sekali karena terlalu banyak bicara. Yang menjadi harapan Itachi saat itu hanya satu, Kyuubi tertarik mendengar ceritanya dan memutuskan untuk membuka mata. Betapa Kami-sama bermurah hati karena sudah memberikan kebahagiaan terindah untuk manusia kotor dan hina sepertiku. Itachi membatin.

Itachi segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Yah! Tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, Itachi memang merawat Kyuubi di rumahnya. Beberapa tahun lalu ia memang sengaja membangun sebuah pavilliun sedang di halaman rumahnya yang tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk tanpa izin Itachi. Itachi bahkan selalu membersihkan rumahnya sendiri. Hanya Kabuto dan tiga orang suster bayarannya saja yang bisa pulang-pergi ke pavilliun itu.

"Kyuu…" panggil Itachi serak.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, perlahan Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya lemah. Ia tersenyum melihat sang Uchiha yang berdiri mematung di lubang pintu. Tampaknya Itachi masih belum percaya Kyuubi memang sudah sadar sepenuhnya, "Tadaiimaaah…" kata Kyuubi lirih. Mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hati Itachi luluh lantah seketika. Pulang, Kyuubi sudah kembali pulang ke tempatnya. Kyuubinya benar-benar sudah kembali.

"O-ohkaeri…" jawab Itachi terbata-bata. Suaranya sudah sangat mirip dengan desahan. Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi lalu membungkuk mengecup kening Kyuubi lama. Seolah ingin melampiaskan kerinduannya selama ini kepada sang Namikaze sulung yang seperti menguji kesetiaannya. Tidak peduli dianggap pengecut karena air matanya menetes di depan orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya. Meneteskan butiran-butiran bening ke pipi Kyuubi. Itachi menangis sesenggukkan meraung-raung memanggil nama Kyuubi. Ia takut ini hanya mimpi dan akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk saat bangun dan Kyuubi masih nyaman dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Hei, ker-rip-put! Lem-mah!" ejek Kyuubi berusaha mengalihkan suasana mellow yang kini merubah atmosfir kamar yang harusnya dipenuhi bunga justru tampak suram karena Itachi menangis.

"Panggil aku, Kyuu! Ejek aku, hina aku, pukuli aku sesuka hatimu. Tapi aku mohon jangan buat aku mengalami sakit ini lagi. Jangan buat aku gila dan serasa ingin mati. Aku merindukanmu… aku sangat merindukanmu. Suki… sukiih…" Itachi tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memeluk Kyuubi semakin erat. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menghela nafas.

Cinta, tahukah kau karena sebuah ketulusan semua hal yang mustahil pun bisa terjadi dalam sekejap mata? Kematian yang harusnya hari ini datang menghampiri Kyuubi justru menjadi ajang penyambung nyawa baginya? Memelas, memohon kepada Kami-sama. Rela menukar surga yang hampir didapatkannya dengan neraka agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya? Membahagiakan semua orang yang dulu tidak pernah dilakukannya?

Dan Kami-sama itu Maha Pemurah… meminta pada-Nya dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka Kami-sama akan mengabulkannya? Namun, semua yang terjadi memang tidak selalu sesuai dengan keinginan hati. Selalu ada alas an dibalik musibah yang kita hadapi. Yah! Hanya Kami-sama yang selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk para makhluk-Nya.

**LoVe**

Naruto duduk manis di samping Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Naruto karena tadi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyeretnya. Tepat saat Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang adik kelas di halaman belakang sekolah. Ck! Naruto benar-benar sebal pada Sasuke. Helloooo! Siapa juga yang gak kesel disaat ada seorang yang sekeren Gaara and popular di sekolah sama seperti Sasuke tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya dan bilang pada Naruto sudah sangat lama ia mencintainya. Semua gadis normal pasti akan sangat gembira dan langsung menerimanya. Walaupun Naruto sebenarnya saat lahir bukan gadis sih…

"Suke-nii jahaaaaat!" sekali lagi Naruto memaki Sasuke yang sudah menghnacurkan harapannya sejak kecil. Dicintai oleh seorang pangeran tampan bermobil ferarri. Oh, ayolah… udah gak jaman banget kuda putih.

"Diamlah Naru! Lagipula Gaara itu bukan cowok baik-baik!" Sasuke berucap serius. Padahal Gaara memang orang baik-baik kok. Walaupun irit kata dan berwajah stoic seperti Sasuke, tapi dia terkesan lebih ramah dan menghargai orang lain. Tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Gaara-senpai itu cowok baik!" tegas Naruto. "Tidak ada nilai minusnya sama sekali. Dia berbeda dengan Suke-nii!" tunjuk Naruto tidak sopan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat buruk image Gaara di depan Naruto. Tapi perasaannya berkata lain, egonya hanya ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya sendiri. Tidak untuk orangtuanya, tidak untuk anikinya, dan tidak juga untuk Gaara. Naruto hanya untuk Sasuke, dan pernyataan itu sudah amat-sangat-super mutlak. Titik tanpa koma, kecuali tanda seru. Tanda Tanya tidak diperkenankan. Oke! Abaikan dua kalimat author terakhir.

"Tapi Suke-nii. Kalo kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Tidak akan ada yang mau menikahiku…"

"Kalau begitu nanti biar aku saja yang menikahimu!" tukas Sasuke mulai jengkel. Naruto melotot sambil megap-megap. Kini ia sadar di antara keluarganya siapa yang paling posesif? Sasuke si pantat ayam ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Kita kan saudara!"

"Hn."

Akhirnya Naruto memilih diam. Malas menanggapi dua huruf kebanggaan para keluarga Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar irit kata.

**LoVe**

Naruto masuk ke dalam mansionnya, di belakangnya Sasuke berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Berjalan angkuh bak pangeran tampan yang selalu dipuja-puja. Well, Sasuke memang sempurna di mata banyak gadis. Sangat amat sempurna sekalipun ia tidak pernah tersenyum selain kepada adiknya sendiri.

"Tachi-nii!" Naruto memekik lalu berhambur ke arah kakak sulungnya. Senang karena Itachi ada di ruang tamu. Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan Mikoto berbalik dan sedikit terdorong mundur saat Naruto menubruk dan memeluknya. Membuat Sasuke gerah. Ngapain sih mereka peluk-pelukkan? Kayak telettubies aja! Batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Hai Naru-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Itachi lembut. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Awalnya sangat menyenangkan, tapi jadi buruk gara-gara Suke-nii!" adu Naruto kesal. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Mikoto.

"Kali ini apa yang baka-otouto lakukan,? Hm?"

"Aku ditembak Gaara-senpai, cowok yang popular banget di sekolah. Dia seorang Sabaku." Naruto mendesah, matanya berubah sayu. Itachi langsung bisa menebak kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry Naruto selanjutnya. Si baka-otoutonya itu pasti tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan suasana. Menyeret Naruto pulang atau lebih parahnya mungkin menghajar sang Sabaku sampai babak belur.

"Ah… Sasuke, jangan terlalu posesif. Nanti Naru-chan bisa jomblo seumur hidup!" ejek Itachi. Sebenarnya ia sudah sadar sejak dulu Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Lebih tepat mencintainya. Hanya saja… ia ingin Sasuke menyadari perasaannya sendiri tanpa campur tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau jomblo seumur hidup." Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Kaa-san Naru tidak mau jadi perawan tuaaaa!" teriak Naruto lebay.

Mikoto tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia melirik Sasuke jahil lalu berdehem. "Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau Naru Kaa-san jodohkan dengan si Sabaku itu? Kami kenal dekat."

"IYA/TIDAK!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke barengan, bikin Itachi menyeringai dan ketawa setan dalam hati.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bisa jelaskan alasanmu?" Tanya Mikoto sing a song. Naruto menoleh menatap Sasuke sengit sambil mengangguk meminta penjelasan.

"Na-naru kan masih kecil!" kata Sasuke gelagapan. Refleks ia mencari jawaban yang masuk akal walaupun terdengar kuno. Gara-gara tindakan bodohnya yang tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha.

"Kan mereka bisa bertunangan dulu."

"Tidak Kaa-san! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naru pada siapa pun termasuk pada si panda. Tidak akan. Titik!" Sasuke segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Mirip sama gadis pundung yang dipaksa kawin sama orangtuanya. Membuat Itachi dan Mikoto sweatdrop seketika.

"Ya ampun… Suke-nii kenapa tidak bisa percaya pada Gaara-senpai?" kata Naruto yang salah tanggap. Ia justru mengira Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Naruto berpacaran dengan Gaara karena Sasuke tidak percaya Gaara cowok baik-baik. Kau memang polos Nar!

"Jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat ke Jerman Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia kembali bertanya perihal keberangkatan Itachi ke Jerman. Karena itulah saat ini Itachi berdiri di depan Mikoto. Meminta izin.

"Rencananya lusa. Aku sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi kita untuk kami pakai Kaa-san." Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Mikoto mengangguk pelan, Itachi sudah menjelaskan perihal Kyuubi yang mengalami lumpuh nyaris total. Hanya bisa menggerak-gerakan jarinya dan kepalanya. Yang lainnya mati rasa. Kabuto bilang mungkin itu efek karena sudah lima tahun Kyuubi koma, membuat saraf-sarafnya nonfungsi karena sudah sangat lama tidak digerakkan. Kabuto juga menyarankan Kyuubi mengikuti therapy di Jerman, di sana memang menjadi tempat paling tepat untuk berobat.

"Tachi-nii mau ke Jerman? Berapa lama?" Tanya Naruto sedih. Ia menatap Itachi memelas.

"Entahlah… mungkin, tiga sampai empat tahun. Nii-san akan kuliah di sana… Naru…" Itachi berusaha memberi pengertian. Membuat Naruto terbelalak dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa harus di Jerman? Di sini juga kan banyak universitas bagus Nii-san. Lagipula bukannya Tachi-nii sudah semester enam sekarang? Kenapa harus sampai selama itu?"

"Itachi akan mengambil S2 di sana Naru!" Mikoto menjelaskan. Ia menghela nafas ragu. "Dia juga akan menangani perusahaan Tou-san yang ada di sana untuk sementara waktu, kebetulan perusahaan memang sedang tidak stabil." Mikoto terpaksa berbohong. "Kaa-san harap kamu mengerti!"

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Naruto kesal lalu berlari ke kamarnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ckckck! Ternyata walau tidak sedarah mereka memiliki karakter yang sama.

**LoVe**

"Kenapa harus ke Jerman? Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Di Konoha juga banyak dokter yang bagus, kan?" Tanya Kyuubi saat Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuubi menoleh pada Itachi yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Kyuubi masih terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse di punggung tangan kirinya. Kulit putihnya tampak pucat. Ia juga dua kali lebih kurus dari sebelum koma. Sekalipun gurat-gurat ketampanannya masih terlihat jelas.

"Kabuto bilang di sana proses pemulihanmu mungkin akan lebih cepat."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kyuubi saat melihat tatapan hangat Itachi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ada Sasuke yang selalu menjaganya." Itachi tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Itachi…" kata Kyuubi akhirnya. "Menyerahlah. Kemungkinan aku sembuh hanya tiga puluh persen. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain yang jauh lebih sempurna dariku. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, terus membebanimu."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kyuu!" tegur Itachi geram. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan marah. Menyerah? Mencari pengganti? Andai dia bisa, sudah lama ia melakukannya. "Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu? Kau tahu berapa persen kemungkinan kesadaranmu saat kau koma? Lima persen, HANYA LIMA PERSEN DAN AKHIRNYA KAU MEMBUKA MATA, LALU SEKARANG DENGAN SEENAKNYA KAU MEMINTAKU MENYERAH DAN MENINGGALKANMU?!"

"Aku…"

"Tutup mulutmu dan ikuti saja semua yang kumau!" putus Itachi tidak peduli. "Sejak kau sadar sepenuhnya kau milikku, hidup matimu aku yang menentukan. Jadi… jangan pernah merasa bebas seperti dulu. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat!" imbuhnya mutlak. Tidak memberi Kyuubi kesempatan untuk bicara.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Kehidupannya memang sudah dimiliki Itachi sepenuhnya. Ia juga terlalu lemah walau hanya sekedar berdebat argument dengan sang sulung Uchiha. Sungguh, sebenarnya egonya menginginkan ia berteriak saat ini, namun ia cukup sadar dengan posisinya. Melihat Kyuubi yang hanya mendesah pasrah Itachi membungkukan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Kyuubi, sedikit mengisap bibir atasnya kemudian kembali duduk tegak sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oyasumi…" bisik Itachi lembut.

**LoVe**

Uzumaki Klan

"Jadi, sampai saat ini bocah itu masih belum ditemukan? Sudah kalian selidiki keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya saat duduk di kursi kerjanya. Rambut panjang coklatnya ia biarkan terurai, tampak sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatannya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri di depannya mengangguk hormat dengan raut wajah menyesal, "Yah, Hasirama-sama. Putra bungsu Minato-sama masih belum kita temukan. Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan beberapa tahun lalu. Fugaku Uchiha ternyata memiliki seorang anak gelap dari istri simpanannya yang kini menetap di kediaman Uchiha. Dia memang berambut pirang. Tapi…"

"Dia perempuan sedangkan cucuku laki-laki. Kita juga sudah menyelidiki tentang bocah itu sampai dasar walaupun identitas ibu kandungnya masih belum kita ketahui. Uchiha memang tidak bisa diremehkan." Hasirama menghela napas berat. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya karena kepalanya mendadak migraine. Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan atau sekedar mengetahui keadaan anak bungsu dari Minato-Kushina? Hasirama nyaris putus asa.

"Jadi, selanjutnya apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Tanya pria yang menjadi kepercayaan Hasirama itu ragu.

Hasirama menopangkan kedua sikutnya di meja lalu menautkan ke sepuluh jarinya sambil berpikir, kemudian ia teringat pada salah satu cucunya yang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Apa kau sudah tahu di mana si sulung Uchiha itu menyembunyikannya?"

"Yah, saya dengar Kyuubi-sama baru sadar dari komanya," kata Izumo membuat Hasirama menghela napas lega, "Tapi… menurut informasi yang saya dapat. Kyuubi-sama dan Itachi akan pergi keluar negri untuk beberapa tahun. Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun."

"Kenapa?"

"Semenjak sadar kondisi Kyuubi-sama memang sedikit membaik. Tapi… karena dulu luka yang dialaminya cukup parah dan efek koma terlalu lama, membuatnya lumpuh total. Di Jerman beliau akan melakukan therapy." Izumo menjelaskan.

Terlihat raut wajah kesedihan di wajah sang pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Keceroboham dan keserakahannya yang menginginkan kedua cucunya menjadi penerus klan mereka rupanya justru membuat ia kehilangan keduanya. Padahal Kyuubi saja sudah menjadi penerus yang hebat waktu itu. Dalam tiga tahun ia sudah bisa menunjukkan sikap arogannya sebagai pemimpin dan akhir-akhir itu ia mulai ikut bergabung mengatur bisnis usaha mereka. Tapi… ia sudah terlanjur basah. Suka atau tidak suka, ia akan merebut kembali kedua cucunya. Menyingkirkan menantunya saja ia mampu, apa lagi hanya menghadapi Uchiha?

.

.

.

"Apa yang Tou-san inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kushina to the point saat tiba-tiba ayahnya membuka pintu kamarnya. Kushina duduk di depan jendela kamarnya tanpa berbalik menatap ayahnya. Ini tahun kelima ia dikurung di mansion megah klan Uzumaki, dan ia sudah tidak memiliki gairah hidup sama sekali. Ia ingin membenci ayahnya yang sudah merenggut nyawa suaminya, kehilangan kedua anak laki-lakinya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah ayahnya. Sosok orang yang harus selalu dihormatinya.

"Kau tetap tidak ingin memberitahuku tentang putra bungsumu Kushi? Kau tidak merindukan anak-anakmu?" Tanya Hasirama lembut. Ia tetap berusaha merayu Kushina walaupun jawabannya masih sama. Kushina selalu menjawab…

"Tidak! Mereka lebih aman di luar sana."

"Setidaknya katakan siapa namanya? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya."

"Tidak!"

"KUSHINA!"

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak membunuhku saja?" Kushina berbalik dan menatap Hasirama sengit, ia benar-benar muak karena ayahnya masih belum juga menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. "Bunuh aku Tou-san, lakukan seperti apa yang sudah Tou-san lakukan pada suamiku!"

"Itu tanpa kesengajaan Kushi!"

"TETAP SAJA TOU-SAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Kushina murka. Matanya memerah dan pandangannya mendadak mengabur menahan air yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. "Tou-san membunuh orang yang kucintai." Kushina menatap Hasirama tajam. Membuat pria paruh baya itu meringis dalam hati. Ikut sesak seolah pisau-pisau kecil yang selama ini menghantam hati putri tunggalnya kini berbalik menikam hatinya.

"Terserah kau Kushi…" Hasirama mendesah pasrah. "Namun aku pasti akan membawa cucu-cucuku kembali!"

"Katakan itu pada si brengsek Shukaku yang hampir membunuh putraku!" tukas Kushina geram. Ia masih sangat emosi.

"Mengenai Kyuubi…" Hasirama tersenyum lembut, "Dia sudah sadar. Kudengar kekasihnya itu akan membawa ke Jerman untuk therapy." Imbuhnya lalu keluar kamar.

Berdiri mematung. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Kyuubi sadar? Setelah lima tahun akhirnya Kyuubi sadar? Sulit dipercaya. Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan do'a yang selama ini selalu dipanjatkannya. Kushina menyeka air matanya yang menetes deras, ia tersenyum haru.

"Syukurlah Kyuu… Kaa-san tahu kau memang bisa diandalkan."

**LoVe**

Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Naruto. Ini sudah larut malam, tapi entah kenapa ia mendadak merindukan adiknya. Dadanya terlalu sesak seolah ia tidak bisa bernapas jika saat itu tidak menemui Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke mengendap-endap menghampiri Naruto, gadis pirang itu tampak terlelap bergulung selimut biru langitnya. Wajahnya tampak berkilau dengan cahaya remang-remang lampu tidur di atas meja kecil setiap sisi kasurnya.

"Ah, Naruto memang sangat cantik!" gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang lalu membelai pipinya lembut. Membungkuk dan mengecup kening, hidung, kedua pipi, dagu, lalu kemudian bibirnya. Untuk bagian terakhir ia menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama, matanya menatap Naruto yang tampak tetap damai terbuai mimpi indahnya. Naruto memang sulit dibangunkan, bisa dibilang kalo tidur kayak orang mati. Hal itu justru membuat Sasuke lebih leluasa.

Sasuke mengulum dan mengisap bibir atas dan bawah Naruto berganitan. Memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati gelanyar aneh karena ciuman sepihak yang dilakukannya. Tangannya mulai gatal dan mengerayangi tubuh mungil Naruto. Ia meremas bagian dada kanan Naruto yang ukurannya bisa dibilang hampir rata. Takut yang dilakukannya tak bisa dikontrol, Sasuke segera mengakhiri sentuhan romantisnya, "Ah… kau memang sangat nikmat Sayang… aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan siapa pun menikmatimu selain aku!" tegas Sasuke posesif. Seakan lupa dengan statusnya yang saat ini adalah kakak yang seharusnya selalu menjaga Naruto.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kita bisa sekelas nanti." Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia memang sudah menyusun rencana untuk memuaskan hasrat dan obsesinya pada si pirang. "Disaat itu… aku akan menunjukkan padamu apa arti dari kata dewasa." Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

Sepertinya, Tuhan memang menunjukkan peribahasa MALAIKAT BERHATI IBLIS itu untuk orang-orang sinting berwajah tampan dan berotak jenius layaknya seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**LoVe**

"Kenapa Naru?" Tanya Mikoto saat Naruto duduk di kursi makan di samping Mikoto. Naruto tampak cemberut sambil menarik-narik bibir bawahnya. Fugaku yang duduk di kursi induk dan Sasuke yang duduk tepat di depan Naruto menatap si pirang yang sejak tadi sibuk menggerutu.

"Kaa-san, kenapa bibir Naru perih kayak gini, ya? Jadi dower juga," curhat Naruto sebal. Ia masih saja-memegangi bibirnya.

"Mungkin Naru panas dalam. Mau Kaa-san ambilkan obat?" Tanya Mikoto lembut. Naruto mengangguk cepat, Naruto balas menatap Sasuke yang tampak sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ada apa Suke-nii?" Tanya Naruto aneh. Ia sedikit bergidik melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang stoic itu kini tampak menyeringai iblis. Mengerikan! Kakak keduanya itu memang sangat mengerikan.

"Tidak ada!" Sasuke mengangkat bahu lalu kembali menghabiskan sarapannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman yang nyaris muncul di bibir tipisnya.

**Tebese**

**Ini udah aku panjangin ya… maaf yang kemarin dihapus. Soalnya gak nongol di story update sih. Hehehe!**

**Boleh minta review minna?**

**Oh iya. Baca juga story terbaruku yang judulnya My Lovely Uke.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hu um. Mesum. Nakal dia

banana1412

Sip. Ini udah update.

kaname

Gomen. Kayaknya chap ini baru ada ItaKyuu dulu deh. Naru kan masih 12 tahun. hehehehe

Guest

Makasih. Ini udah update

.Micha007 Iya. Sasu mesum kan banyak akalnya. Hahaha. Pletak!

Loh, kenapa Kyuubi hampir dibunuh Shukaku dan kenapa Hasirama pengen dapetin Naru kan udah dibahas di chapter sebelum2nya. hehehe  
Udah update.

Akane Fukuyama Yups. Bener banget Akane. Ini i

Akaneko SeiYu Oh, emang sengaja. Lebay setelah 50 tahun aku rasa wajar. hehehenormal sih sebenernya... Naruto kan masih 12 tahun.

Fran Fryn Kun Makasih. Nih update

Farenheit July Hu um. Sasu teme kan mesum.

Kyu ketemu Naru di sini. hehe

.Teme Gak pernah dikunci. Kayak aku. Muehehehe

Kutoka Mekuto Ketemu Naru di sini. hehe

Ihh sasuteme jahat banget.. Merusak image gaara yg lebih keren dari pantat ayam.. Sasutemeee

di chap ini SasuNaru sekelas kok. hehe

ini updatenya.

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira Ini udah dilanjut. hehe

Uzu no UchihaNamikaze Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut.

BlackXX Kayaknya gak balik lagi jadi cowo tuh. Hehe .

devilojoshi Iya. Di chap ini lemon ItaKyuu dulu. SasuFemNaru chapter 6 tuh. *bocoran.

Eh, Shukaku udah ditentuin nasibnya sama aku. hahahahahaha  
ini udah update.

KyouyaxCloud Iya. Nasib Sasu selalu nista. hahaha

Hu um. Selamat membaca. hahaha

hanazawa kay Ini udah dilanjut

banana1412

Ini udah update.

**Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, KyuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, LEMON, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**Di sini ada lemonan ItaKyuu ya... SasuNarunya Cuma dikit. Jadi buat yang gak suka silahkan menyingkir saja dulu. hehehe**

Chapter 4

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan tampak menikmati musim panasnya di balkon kamarnya. Balkon kamarnya memang menyediakan sebuah pemandangan yang cantik luar biasa. Rumah Itachi yang memang ada di atas laut sepuluh meter dari daratan membuat Kyuubi bisa melompat ke laut seketika tanpa khawatir akan di makan hiu. Kenapa tidak perlu khawatir di makan hiu? Karena Itachi adalah seorang Uchiha.

What The Fuck? Apakah Uchiha bisa mengendalikan hiu? Kalau itu yang ada dipikiran Minna, kalian salah besar. Hihihi!

Maksudnya, karena Itachi seorang Uchiha, ia sudah memastikan keamanan di wilayah pantai yang sudah menjadi kawasan pribadinya, lima puluh meter dari rumahnya itu sudah dibatasi dengan kawat setinggi kedalaman air laut dengan kamera pengintai di belakangnya. Pengamannya jauh diperketat semenjak tiga bulan lalu Kyuubi ingin menetap dulu di sana. Untuk pemulihan katanya. Dan bagaimana dengan pendapat Itachi? Itachi yang memang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikkan S2-nya sih ikut-ikut aja. Yang penting Kyuubi happy!

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat, Kyuu?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di lubang pintu. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat rapi serta kaos hitam yang membungkus tubuh sixpack, ditambah celana jins biru belel yang dikenakannya menambah kesan keren dan mempesona. Si orange tidak mempedulikan peringatan Itachi, ia tampak masih bersantai duduk di kursi panjang dengan kacamata hitam besar yang menutupi mata ruby-nya. Kemeja merahnya tidak dikancing menampilkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah kembali mendapatkan otot-ototnya walaupun tidak terlalu menonjol. Ia mengenakan celana putih pendek yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Ayolah keriput, kita harus bisa menikmati hidup!" Kyuubi ngeyel. Sudah terlalu lama ia beristirahat, si keriput mesum itu terlalu protektif, masa bersantai di luar saja tidak boleh.

Itachi mendesis. Penampilan Kyuubi membuat dahinya sedikit berkedut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh berkepala orange itu? Kalau saja siang atau sore, Itachi tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ini malam, MALAM dengan cuaca yang dingin dan menusuk. Dan apa-apaan kacamata hitam itu? Apakah kacamata itu Kyuubi gunakan untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya bulan? Itachi frustasi memikirkan kekonyolan yang selalu dilakukan Kyuubi.

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, Kyuu. Tubuhmu sudah menggigil kedinginan! Masuklah!" Itachi berusaha sabar. Sudah sepuluh tahun Itachi mencintai Kyuubi. Demi Tuhan, sudah sepuluh tahun. Dua tahun ia lewati dengan mengejar-ngejar Kyuubi, lima tahun ia menunggu Kyuubi sadar dari komanya, dan tiga tahun ia lewati untuk menemani Kyuubi menjalani therapinya. Wowowow! Kyuubi benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki sosok sempurna yang begitu mencintainya dengan cara yang luar biasa sempurna. Cuma manusia bego yang tidak terjerat oleh pesona Itachi, dan ternyata Kyuubi memang cukup pintar.

"Aku tidak mau keriput!"

"Rubah sialan!" habis sudah kesabaran Itachi. Ia segera menggendong Kyuubi ala bride style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sekali tendangan Itachi menutup pintu balkon. Tidak menghiraukan Kyuubi yang sejak tadi melontarkan sumpah serapahnya, Itachi melemparkan Kyuubi ke atas kasur.

"Kau keriput sialan. Membanting tubuhku seperti karung beras. TUBUHKU BELUM SEMBUH TOTAL!" sembur Kyuubi berteriak. Membuat telinga Itachi berdengung.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri rubah sexy. Apa maksudmu bertelanjang dada di tengah udara sedingin ini, hah? Kau mau kena demam musim panas?" bentak Itachi tak kalah sewot.

"Ini adalah tindakan protesku karena kau tetap tidak mengijinkanku menjenguk adikku keriput mesum, brengsek, bajingan sialan. Dan apa-apaan julukanmu itu? BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN KATA MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI 'SEXY'!" Kyuubi berteriak semakin murka. Membuat Itachi tertawa keras seperti orang sinting.

"Tapi kau memang sexy, Kyuu… ah… tidak sadarkah kau sudah kembali membangkitkan gairahku?" Itachi mengerling nakal., seringaiannya membuat Kyuubi bergidik ngeri dan mundur sampai terpojok di headpost kasur. Kyuubi menekuk lututnya sambil mencengkeram kemejanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Itachi horror. Layaknya seorang gadis yang hampir diperkosa oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Jangan macam-macam keriput mesum tidak tahu diri dan berotak bajingan busuk. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhku seperti sebulan yang lalu. Aku akan… aku akan…"

"Kau akan apa, Kyuu?" Itachi merangkak di kasur menghampiri Kyuubi perlahan, membuat Kyuubi semakin menatapnya horror.

Pasrah?

"Aku akan bunuh diri dengan cara menggigit lidahku sendiri!" teriak Kyuubi frustasi. Ia sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan kemesuman Itachi. Itachi menatap Kyuubi kaget.

Kedip

Kedip

Ked-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia duduk tepat di depan Kyuubi sambil bersila. Ancaman macam apa itu? Konyol sekali.

Melihat Itachi yang tertawa mengejek membuat Kyuubi kesal sendiri. Ia cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya, ia berdehem lalu kembali menatap Kyuubi intens. Perlahan jari-jari kasarnya meraih pipi Kyuubi dan mengelusnya penuh sayang. Kyuubinya kini sudah kembali seperti sosok pemuda yang dicintainya sepuluh tahun lalu. Pipinya sudah tidak lagi tirus dan tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi. Tingginya tetap delapan senti di bawah Itachi, walaupun wajahnya kini sudah bukan lagi milik remaja ingusan yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun lalu. Gurat-gurat wajahnya semakin tegas menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia memang pria dewasa. Pria dewasa dengan wajah terlalu tampan hingga terkesan… errr… cantik?

Kyuubi merasakan desiran aneh saat kulit Itachi mengelus-elus pipi putihnya, ia kembali meluruskan kepalanya dan balas menatap Itachi dengan sorot mata penuh sayang. Yah! Sekalipun ia selalu bersikap kasar dan sok tak peduli tapi Kyuubi yakin Itachi juga tahu bahwa ia juga sangat mencintainya. Terlebih karena kesabaran Itachi yang selama ini selalu bersedia menunggunya. Saat bercinta dulu pun Itachi bertanya dulu tentang kesiapannya, apakah tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat? Apakah ia sudah siap? Apakah Kyuubi yakin bersedia menyerahkan malam pertamanya untuk Itachi? Dan yang terakhir, apakah Kyuubi sudah mempercayai Itachi sepenuhnya?

Tentu saja Kyuubi menjawab 'Ya!'. Sepuluh tahun menunggu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kesabaran Itachi menunggunya selama ini seharusnya sudah mendapatkan piagam award. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang pria yang bukan hanya setia tetapi juga begitu tulus dan tidak banyak menuntut? Kecuali sikapnya yang protektif dan melarangnya melakukan banyak hal yang dianggap berbahaya mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuuuh… sangat!" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Mengecup bibir yang sudah seperti menjadi heroine untuknya dan menjadi penopang hidupnya. Itachi memperdalam ciumannya, ciuman yang kini berubah menjadi lumatan dan saling mendominasi. Kyuubi memeluk pinggang Itachi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mendorong kepala Itachi agar mengekspor mulut Itachi yang kini sedang dijelajahi lidahnya. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata sambil meraba tubuh orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Itachi tidak mau mengalah, kini ia balik menyerang lidah Kyuubi dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Sesekali mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka, mengambil nafas lalu kembali berciuman.

"Eng…" Kyuubi mengerang saat Itachi mulai melepas kameja yang tidak dikancingnya itu dan melemparkan sembarang tempat. Ia memilin-milin puting coklat kemerahan Kyuubi sambil sesekali menjepitnya. Membuat Kyuubi semakin mengerang dan sesekali tubuhnya terhentak.

"Chiiih…" Kyuubi mendongak pasrah. Itachi mulai mengecupi leher Kyuubi. Kecup-jilat-gigit-hisap. Hal itulah yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan di leher sang pemuda yang menjadi obsesinya. Kyuubi mengamuk, ia menjambak rambut Itachi dengan matanya yang semakin sayu dipenuhi kabut nafsu. Wajahnya memerah dengan napas terengah-engah. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memabukkan untuk seorang Itachi Uchiha. "Aaah…"

Kyuubi menjerit saat Itachi mulai mengisap nipple-nya. Membuat Itachi semakin bergairah untuk memuaskan hasrat uke-nya. Itachi meraba-raba perut Kyuubi, tangan kanannya turun meremas-remas milik Kyuubi yang sudah menegang di balik celananya. Itachi naik mengulum telinga Kyuubi sambil mendesah mesra, membuat Kyuubi semakin terbakar oleh napsunya sendiri.

"Kyuu… bukan celanamu sayang…" pinta Itachi lembut. Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti, ia sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya mempermudah Itachi untuk menurunkan celananya. Itachi menurunkan celana Kyuubi berikut celana dalamnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus rambut Kyuubi penuh sayang, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok dan memijat milik Kyuubi yang memang sudah ereksi. Lidah Itachi yang sedang mengulum titik sensitive Kyuubi –telinga- membuat Kyuubi semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Kyuubi memegang kedua bahu Itachi memberi isyarat agar mereka melakukannya sambil berbaring. Mengerti, Itachi segera menarik kaki Kyuubi dan membaringkannya di bawahnya lalu melanjutkan 'kesibukkannya' yang sempat tertunda.

"Mph… faaasssterr, Chiiiiih…" lenguh Kyuubi serak. Kyuubi membanting kepalanya ke kanan agar Itachi lebih leluasa menikmati setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan sesekali mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat. Membuat Itachi semakin tak terkendali, Itachi mengapit dagu Kyuubi, menariknya dan menciumnya.

"Mph-mph-mph…" Kyuubi meladeni permainan lidah Itachi. Sampai kemudian matanya terbelalak saat merasa miliknya berdenyut hebat. Kyuubi mengakhiri ciumannya dan memeluk leher Itachi erat. "Aaaarggh…" Kyuubi mendesah hebat. Ia sudah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Napasnya memburu menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya. Itachi yang napasnya juga memburu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Kyuubi sayu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menjilati jari-jarinya yang belepotan cairan putih Kyuubi.

Sebenarnya… Itachi sudah tidak tahan untuk menyerang Kyuubi saat itu juga, tapi raut wajah Kyuubi yang tampak kelelahan dan bermandi keringat rupanya bukan hanya membuatnya bergairah, tetapi juga membuatnya khawatir dan tidak ingin memaksa Kyuubi memuaskan hasratnya.

Baiknya Itachi….

"Kyuu… kau lelah?" Tanya Itachi serak. Penuh gairah. Merasa Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya Itachi tersenyum mengerti. Ia segera turun dari kasur hendak menyelesaikan masalahnya di kamar mandi.

"Kau mau ke mana, keriput?" Tanya Kyuubi sebelum Itachi melangkah. Itachi menoleh dan kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Kau lelah Sayang…" kata Itachi mengerti.

Kyuubi cemberut lalu menatapnya sengit, ia menarik tangan Itachi sampai kembali menubruknya, "Aku tidak selemah itu Brengsek!" maki Kyuubi kesal. Merasa diperlakukan seperti orang lemah. Itachi hendak menjawab, tapi Kyuubi langsung membungkam bibir Itachi dengan bibirnya. "Lakukan itu padaku… aku juga menginginkanmu…" bisik Kyuubi setengah mendesah. Membuat Itachi tidak sungkan lagi.

"Aaah…" desah Kyuubi saat Itachi kembali meremas miliknya. Halllooooo! Sepertinya Itachi memang sudah tidak sungkan lagi untuk menguasai Kyuubi sepenuhnya. Mereka terus berciuman panas sambil Kyuubi menarik-narik kaos Itachi. Kyuubi baru sadar pakaian si sulung brengsek biadab itu masih lengkap. Dan itu membuatnya semakin panas karena kesal. "Buka!" perintah Kyuubi bossy. Membuat di antara mereka tidak jelas siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke? Itachi melepaskan pelukannya lalu segera duduk dan membuka kaosnya, melemparnya sembarang arah. Sementara itu ia biarkan Kyuubi mencumbuinya dan menarik-narik ikat pinggangnya.

"Terus Sayang…" bisik Itachi mesra saat Kyuubi tampak asyik meninggalkan banyak hickey di leher dan dadanya. Membuat kulit putihnya dipenuhi banyak bercak merah.

"Kenapa kakimu panjang sekali…" omel Kyuubi saat kesulitan menarik celana jeans Itachi, membuat Itachi terkekeh dan mendorong Kyuubi telentang di kasur. Itachi melepas celananya sendiri lalu menindih Kyuubi dan menciuminya penuh gairah.

"Ngh…" desah Kyuubi tidak nyaman saat Itachi memasukkan telunjuknya yang sudah ia basahi cairan orgasme Kyuubi tadi ke dalam lubangnya. Kyuubi mengernyit sedikit, lalu kembali membalas ciuman Itachi dan mengelus-elus punggung pria di atasnya.

"Ngh!" Kyuubi kembali meracau saat jari kedua Itachi memasuki lubangnya, lalu disusul jari ketiga yang membuat Kyuubi semakin menggelinjang menahan sakit. Sakit. Rasanya memang perih. Tapi Kyuubi yang sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Itachi sekali, sadar bahwa setelah itu ia juga akan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Blank! Mata Kyuubi terbelalak saat jari-jari Itachi menyentuh sweetspotnya. Hal itu membuat Itachi bernapas lega karena jujur ia juga tidak suka melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang kesakitan. Itachi terus menyentuh titik itu berulang-ulang, membuat Kyuubi memekik dan memanggil namanya mesra.

Itachi mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Ia mengangkangkan kaki Kyuubi lalu mulai mengambil posisi. Perlahan, miliknya yang besar mulai memasuki lubang sempit Kyuubi, membuat Kyuubi meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

Ah! Mereka mendesah lega saat milik Itachi masuk sepenuhnya. Itachi diam sebentar, menunggu Kyuubi membiasakan rasa tidak nyaman di dalam lubangnya. Sampai, "Bergeraklah!" pinta Kyuubi.

Itachi mengangguk, ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya. Maju-mundur-maju-mundur. Hal itu terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat saat lubang Kyuubi begitu mencengkeram miliknya. Kyuubi pun hanya bisa mendesah sambil memeluk leher Itachi saat Itachi terus-terusan menghantam sweetspot-nya.

"Ahhh…. Kyuuu… Oh…"

Tachi… Ih-tahchih…"

"Kau sempit Kyuuuh…"

"Lebih ceh-pat, Chiiih…."

Erangan demi erangan kenikmatan terus bergema di kamar mereka, menandakan ada dua orang yang saling mencintai sedang memadu kasih mencari titik kepuasan yang akan mereka dapatkan. Kyuubi begitu mencintai Itachi. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena sudah menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya untuk orang yang dulu sempat ia benci.

Yah, siapa juga pemuda straight yang tidak kesal dan benci saat ada pemuda lain yang ngotot mengejar-ngejarnya dan mengatakan mencintainya? Kyuubi tentu saja ngeri. Oleh karena itu ia selalu mengajak Itachi berkelahi. Sampai kemudian kehadiran Itachi menjadi sisi penting tersendiri untuk Kyuubi. Sehari saja Itachi tidak dilihatnya membuat Kyuubi gelisah sendiri. Yah! Tanpa sadar Kyuubi memang terpaut pada kesempurnaan Uchiha sulung. Pemuda tampan bersuara baritone namun menggetarkan setiap hati perempuan itu ternyata sanggup juga mencuri hati Kyuubi. Ditambah kesetiaan Itachi selama sepuluh tahun ini, terkadang membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah dan tidak pantas untuk Itachi.

"ITAHCHIH!"

"KYUUUU!"

Dan akhirnya mereka mengalami orgasme di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

Malam itu mereka lewati dengan bercinta, saling memuja dan memanggil nama orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi maaf author tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya, takutnya author udah kehabisan darah. Muehehehehe!

Selamat bercinta… ItaKyuuuu!

**LoVe**

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Yah! Tahun ini ia satu kelas dengan Sasuke, kelas XII. Usianya yang baru lima belas tahun membuatnya menjadi siswi termuda di kelasnya. Semua yang dijalaninya sesuai dengan yang sudah diatur oleh Sasuke. Kini Sasuke bisa mengawasi Naruto sepenuhnya, tidak akan ada lagi pemuda-pemuda genit yang akan mengganggu 'adiknya'. Naruto bahkan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Suke-nii. Kau tahu hari ini Tachi-nii katanya pulang dari Jerman?" Tanya Naruto senang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dia juga bilang akan datang bersama temannya."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. Memangnya kenapa kalau Itachi datang dengan temannya? Kenapa Naruto tampak berharap seperti itu? Ini mencurigakan.

"Siapa tahu temannya tampan!"

JEDER! Sudah Sasuke duga keceriaan Naruto yang hari ini sudah memasuki tahap abnormal pasti ada maunya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu mendecih. Memangnya kenapa kalau Itachi datang dengan temannya? Naruto sudah menjadi hak milik Sasuke, jadi jangan terlalu berharap kecuali ingin berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang pria bermasker begitu memasuki kelas XII A, semua murid langsung membalas sapaan si guru bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya sambil menghela napas.

"Hari ini, Sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang guru fisika yang akan menggantikan tugas Kurena-sensei yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Dia seorang sarjana lulusan luar negri, tepatnya Jerman." Kakashi menjelaskan. Semua murid ber'oh ria. Termasuk juga Naruto. Mph… Jerman? Berarti ia pernah tinggal di Negara yang sama dengan Itachi dong?

"Silahkan masuk, Sensei!" Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kameja merah gelap dipadu celana baggy hitam masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menjinjing beberapa buku tebal sambil membungkuk hormat pada Kakashi. Kakashi balas membungkuk. Pria bersurai orange kemerahan itu menatap seluruh muridnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya terkunci saat melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang dikuncir kuda yang tampaknya juga sedang menatapnya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, matanya berbinar membius seisi kelas yang juga sedang menatapnya kagum. Seolah terhipnotis oleh sosok pria tampan yang ketampanannya sudah mencapai titik luar biasa. Oke, mungkin ini terlihat seperti terlalu mendramatisir. Tapi memangnya apa yang akan kau pikirkan saat melihat seorang pria yang tingginya seratus tujuh puluh lima senti, berkulit putih, berbadan tegap dan atletis, berambut orange kemerahan jabrik, mata sayu dengan rubi dan sorot mata tajam. Hidungnya mancung sempurna, roman wajah tegas, dengan bibir tipis kemerahan. Bulu matanya tampak lentik mempesona, dan saat tersenyum… dia memiliki lesung di pipi kirinya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" murid-murid cewek berteriak histeris. Naruto ikut-ikutan menjerit sambil memukul-mukul meja tanpa sadar. Mata birunya berbinar sempurna, membuat Sasuke mendecih dan emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Apa-apaan semua siswi di kelasnya ini? Seperti baru pertama kali melihat pria tampan saja.

Kakashi menggebrak meja agar kelas kembali hening. Tampaknya rencananya memang sukses. Terbukti dari para siswi yang mulai tenang walaupun sedikit mencibir tidak rela.

"Ohayou…" sapa guru itu tegas. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Naruto, membuat beberapa siswi langsung nosebleed. "Perkenalkan… namaku Kyuubi Namikaze." Kyuubi memperkenalkan diri. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di barisan kedua tepat di depannya.

"Aku baru kembali dari Jerman kemarin, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru Fisika kalian." Kyuubi menjelaskan. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendongak menatap guru super tampan yang lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya. "Tadaima…" bisik Kyuubi lirih. Ia tersenyum penuh sayang dan rasa rindu. Tidak menyangka adiknya akan tubuh menjadi dewasa dan menjadi sosok gadis yang sangat cantik. Errr… mungkin merubahnya jadi perempuan memang tidak terlalu buruk.

Wajah Naruto mendadak memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan ada rasa sakit yang menyusup ke balik kalbunya. Tersimpan rasa rindu untuk orang yang menurutnya baru kali ini ia lihat, rasa sesak karena kerinduan terhadap orang yang bahkan membuatnya terhanyut saat menatap kedua iris ruby-nya.

"O-okaeri…" gumam Naruto lirih.

Kyuubi membelai kepala Naruto lembut, membuat Naruto seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan kasar itu menggetarkan gelenyar aneh ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Mulai saat ini… kau sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku," bisik Kyuubi lirih. Membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah karena mendapatkan perlakuan special sang guru baru. Sedangkan siswi-siwi lainnya menatap Naruto penuh iri. Satu pria keren lagi yang terjerat pada pesona Naruto. Hal itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

Grek! Sasuke mematahkan pulpen yang sedang digenggamnya, hatinya panas melihat kedekatan sang guru baru dengan Naruto. Tidak percaya pengorbanan Sasuke selama beberapa tahun dipatahkan guru baru itu dalam satu hari. Dengan mudah Kyuubi merebut perhatian Naruto yang selama ini hanya tertuju untuknya.

"Singkirkan tangamu dari adikku, brengsek!" sasuke berdiri, berjalan memutar ke depan lalu menghampiri Kyuubi. Membuat seisi kelas menahan napas karena sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada orang yang berani menyentuh adik kesayangannya. Kyuubi menatapnya bosan, ia sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke yang bertemperamen buruk dari Itachi. Sekali lihat ia juga sudah tahu Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Naruto.

Buk! Grek!

Sebelum tinjunya menghantam pipi Kyuubi seseorang menahan tinju Sasuke lalu memelintir tangannya membuat Sasuke menjerit. Sepertinya tangan keseleo, atau mungkin patah. Ia tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa mematahkan tangannya yang sudah terlatih dengan begitu mudah. Semuanya begitu cepat, seakan terjadi dalam satu tarikan napas.

Kyuubi menyeringai lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mencemooh, "Hati-hati dengan tingkahmu… Uchiha!" desis Kyuubi geram.

"LEPAS BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke pada orang yang memelintir lengannya di belakangnya. Namun orang itu tampak tidak peduli.

"Nii-san…" pekik Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sedang merintih kesakitan. Namun bukan Sasuke orang yang dipanggil Naruto, melainkan orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh milikku Otouto. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun orang yang membuatnya lecet apalagi terluka, sekalipun itu adalah kau, adikku sendiri…" desis Itachi seduktif. Membuat Sasuke merinding mendengar bisikkan yang penuh dengan aura membunuh yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan Itachi selama ini. Sasuke tidak berani menoleh dan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorongnya.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan, ia duduk di meja Naruto sambil memeriksa lengan kanannya, Kyuubi menatap Sasuke prihatin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sudah ia duga, Itachi tidak akan pernah benar-benar membebaskannya. Pria itu sudah over dosis protektif dan bahkan tidak pernah mengijinkan seekor nyamuk pun mengigit Kyuubi. Pernah dulu ada nyamuk yang mengigit tangan Kyuubi, Itachi yang melihatnya langsung murka dan mengejar-ngejar nyamuk itu dengan raket listrik. Padahal nyamuk itu sudah mati gosong, tapi Itachi yang memang sudah sadis stadium akhir tetap membakar nyamuk itu sambil mengucapkan segala sumpah serapahnya. Itachi sinting!

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS Uchiha. Kakakmu itu bertenaga monster, mungkin saja tanganmu patah!" saran Kyuubi prihatin. Sementara Naruto masih cengo memperhatikan Itachi.

"Hai Naru-chan? Tidak ada pelukan untuk Nii-san?" Tanya Itachi dengan senyuman lembutnya. Membuat para siswi di sana makin banyak yang tumbang karena nosebleed. Naruto berdiri lalu menubruk Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Aku rindu Tachi-nii!" Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia. Itachi membalas pelukan Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Membuat Kyuubi menatapnya miris karena tidak bisa mendapatkan pelukan hangat yang sama.

"Aku Nii-ssanmu Naru, aku Nii-sanmu…" batin Kyuubi sedih. Membuat Itachi tidak enak hati.

Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan mengutuk anikinya yang tidak berperikeadikkan sama sekali. Tega-teganya ia hampir mematahkan tangan adiknya hanya untuk membela orang lain. Sasuke melirik Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihatnya, nama Namikaze juga benar-benar tidak asing untuknya. Dan kenapa Kyuubi menatap Naruto yang sedang memeluk Itachi dengan tatapan… mmphhh… iri?

Tebese

Huuaaaaa! Demi apa pun itu pas bikin lemon ItaKyuu aku merinding sendiri. Di sini perannya Itachi protektif banget sama Kyuu ya? Itachinya trauma sih, kan dulu ia nganggapnya Kyuu koma gara-gara dia gak ngejaga Kyuu dengan baik.

Di chap ini dominan ItaKyuu ya? Diharap sih gak protes, soalnya di sini ItaKyuu bukan slight, tapi Pair yang sama kayak SasuNaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest, uzumaki narusaku**, **miszshanty05**

**Ni udah lanjut**

**ky0k0 **

**Aku juga suka seme posesif. Eh, tapi Naru kan di sini jadi cewe. hahaha**

**devilojoshi**

**ini udah dilanjut. Makasih. Hehehe**

**Kan harus bertahap. Ini juga udah part 5. Tinggal 1 lg. hehe  
aku seneng kalo ada yg review panjang. Makasih J**

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira hu um. Kalo Itachi cuek ntar ceritanya garing kayak keripik. hahaha. Oh, ini bukan Mpreg, jd Kyuu gak hamil. hehehe**

**kaname**

**SasuNaru lemonan di chap depan. Hahaha. Eh, Naru emang punya rahim dari lahir. Tadinya ini mau Mpreg. Naru punya payudara kok. Kan sekarang dia cewek tulen. hahaha**

**BlackXX aku juga suka ItaKyuu. Hahaha. Makasih udah bilang cerita ini keren. Naru gak dikasih tahu biar Uzumaki juga gak tau. Kan Naru mulutnya ember. Wkwkwk. *dirasengan**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Pastinya, SasuTemeNaruDobe tetep dapat jatahnya juga. heheu**

**Pink Purple Fuchsia makasih udah bilang bagus. Hehehe**

**Waduh, mau UN ya? Semangat ya Pink-chan. Semoga sukses buat UN nya. **

**Sherry Kurobara Hu um. Kyuu balik lagi buat nebar peromon. Hahaha**

**Ini udah dilanjut**

**Uzu no UchihaNamikaze aku juga nosebleed  
Itachi emang kejam. hahaha**

makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus. hehe

**Dee chan - tik aku sempet kaget saat pikir kamu mau ngeflame. Makasih Dee-chan udah ngefav N follow plus review juga. hehe**

**hanazawa kay makasih udah bilang ini seru kay-chan. Ini udah dilanjut.**

** .Teme ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah bilang cerita ini seru. Hehehe**

**Eh, direstui kayaknya. Mungkin. **

**kyuusungminnie**

**Hahaha. Suka ItaKyuu juga, ya? Sip. Ini udah update.**

**Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, KyuFemNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, LEMON, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**Chapter 5 12-04-2013**

Kyuubi duduk santai sambil menyeruput teh jahenya di teras rumah Itachi, ia tampak duduk tenang di atas marmer putih sambil memperhatikan halaman luas di kediaman mansion Uchiha tersebut. Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya merapikan mantel yang sedikit melorot dari bahu Kyuubi, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat!" kata Itachi bossy. Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu menggenggam cangkir tehnya sambil menunduk, ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Pertemuannya tadi siang dengan seseorang benar-benar membuatnya gelisah. "Kenapa, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Jangan berbohong." Itachi meraih tangan kanan Kyuubi dan menggenggamnya erat. Menyalurkan kehangatan ke tangan kekasihnya yang dingin membeku. Bukan karena angin malam, tapi karena stress.

"Itachi…" gumam Kyuubi lirih.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku kembali ke Uzumaki?" Kyuubi tidak berani menatap mata Uchiha sulung. Mendengar gemeratuk gigi orang yang di sampingnya saja Kyuubi sudah bisa merasakan ekspresinya. Itachi pasti marah. Dan Kyuubi sudah seperti orang bodoh karena menanyakan pendapat pada seorang Itachi padahal ia sudah tahu pasti apa jawabannya?

"Jangan bicara macam-macam."

"Kalau aku tetap di sini, mereka akan menemukan Naruto!"

"Tidak akan." Sanggah Itachi cepat. Selalu saja Naruto? Astaga! Itachi bahkan sudah seperti orang gila karena cemburu Kyuubi selalu lebih menomor satukan Naruto, sekalipun Itachi masih cukup waras dan ingat Naruto adalah adik dari sang Namikaze sendiri.

"Itachi…"

"SHUT UP!" teriak Itachi murka. Membuat Kyuubi seketika membatu. Kyuubi meletakkan gelasnya lalu berdiri, tanpa menoleh pada Itachi, ia segera masuk ke dalam mansion. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tampak frustasi dengan segala teka-teki di kepalanya? Ada apa dengan Kyuubi? Ada apa dengan rubah kesayangannya itu? Kenapa Kyuubi selalu membuatnya merasa penasaran, bimbang, marah, dan merasa bersalah dalam waktu yang bersamaan?

Mengertilah Kyuu… aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Sekalipun aku sadar kau itu memang kuat, tapi aku ingin memastikan tidak ada yang menyakitimu. Yah! Mereka harus melenyapkanku lebih dulu sebelum bisa menyentuhmu." Itachi membatin frustasi.

.

.

.

Sementara Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamarnya, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Naruto di tangga. Naruto tersenyum manis pada pria yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut, wajahnya merona saat Kyuubi memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuknya. Kyuubi mensejajarkan tangannya di atas kepala Naruto lalu mengusap surai pirangnya lembut.

"Naru… sudah malam, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada khawatir. Takut adiknya itu sedang tidak enak badan atau banyak pikiran.

"Naru belum minum susu Kyuu-nii. Mau buat dulu." Naruto menunduk sambil tersipu malu. Tidak sanggup terlalu berlama-lama bertatapan dengan mata sayu yang selalu menatapnya penuh sayang. Mungkin kah Kyuubi juga merasakan hal yang sama dirasakannya? Batin Naruto penuh harap.

"Masuklah ke dalam kamar. Biar Nii-san yang buatkan. Nanti Nii-san antarkan ke kamarmu." Kyuubi tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengangguk lemah. Seakan setiap kata-kata Kyuubi menjadi bait-bait puisi yang mengalun indah dan menghipnotis otaknya, tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kyuubi menghela nafas, ia segera menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk membuatkan susu coklat kesukaan Naruto.

Kyuubi tampak sedang mengaduk-aduk susu dalam gelas di meja dapur. Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya membuatnya tersentak. Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap Uchiha bungsu malas. Sudah dua minggu Kyuubi tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, dan ia sudah biasa menghadapi death glare Uchiha bungsu yang selalu ditujukan khusus untuknya. Astaga! Apa benar antara Kyuubi dan Naruto tidak ada mirip-miripnya? Kenapa Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya seperti musuh? Cinta memang buta. Cemburu itu suatu emosi yang menyedihkan dan tidak pandang bulu.

Dia sama saja dengan Itachi… batin Kyuubi miris.

"Kau, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Tanya Sasuke sadis. "Rencana busuk apa yang akan kau lakukan, heh?" imbuhnya menuding.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuubi tak terima. Namun nada suaranya masih terdengar datar. "Apa yang kau inginkan Uchiha?"

"Menjauhlah dari adikku! Kupikir kau memiliki hubungan dengan anikiku." Kata Sasuke bossy. Langsung pada kalimat inti. Tidak menanggapi raut wajah Kyuubi yang mendadak menunjukkan ekspresi geli. Hellloooo…. Sekalipun dunia kiamat Kyuubi tidak akan menjauhi adiknya sendiri. Adik yang begitu sangat ia sayangi.

"Memang!" Kyuubi tak menyangkal. Ia meraih gelas itu lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke. "Itachi memang kekasihku."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mendekati Naruto?!" nada Sasuke meninggi. Kyuubi berhenti sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut karena sudah bosan menanggapi setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke, terkesan tanpa basa-basi dan selalu menusuk.

"Karena aku ingin!" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto. Tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang tampak geram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya mengerikan, dan sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura ingin membunuh. Yah! Kalau saja tidak ingat bagaimana kalapnya Itachi jika sudah ada yang berani berurusan dengan Kyuubi, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin Sasuke menghajar Kyuubi sampai mati.

.

.

.

"Minumlah Naru…" kata Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan satu gelas susu coklat hangat di tangannya pada sesosok gadis pirang yang duduk di atas kasur sambil menatapnya. Kedua matanya tampak berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu-nii!" Naruto menerima gelas itu lalu segera meminum susunya, menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merona yang menghiasi kedua pipi tannya. Enak sekali. Padahal susu itu dengan merk sama yang setiap hari selalu diminumnya, tapi kenapa 100 kali lipat lebih enak saat Kyuubi yang menyeduhnya? Ah… cinta memang manis. Setelah habis, Kyuubi membantu Naruto berbaring lalu menyelimutinya, Kyuubi duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto sambil membelai surai pirang itu penuh sayang.

"Jadi, Naru… kau sudah kelas tiga sekarang. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya malu lalu menggeleng cepat. Kenapa Kyuubi menanyakan hal itu? Apa Kyuubi akan menembaknya?

"Belum Nii-san."

"Kenapa? Mana mungkin gadis secantikmu belum punya pacar?" Kyuubi mengernyit. Sekalipun otak cerdasnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi? Paling si Uchiha bungsu yang membuat tidak ada satu lelaki pun berani mendekati Naruto. Ya ampun. Sekarang Kyuubi sadar mungkin duo Namikaze itu kini dicintai oleh duo Uchiha yang sangat mengerikan. Sama sekali tidak member kebebasan atau pun pilihan.

"Entahlah!" Naruto menggedikkan bahu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sampai saat ini belum juga mendapatkan pacar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ne, Kyuu-nii… boleh Naru tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Mph…" Naruto tampak ragu mengatakannya, sesekali ia melirik cemas dengan kedua tangannya meremas-remas selimutnya. "Apa benar Tachi-nii itu… gay?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Kyuubi membolakan matanya lalu tersenyum, tadi sempat kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Namun ia yang memang sudah lebih dewasa, mengerti kalau Naruto masih tahap remaja labil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Setiap hal bisa membuatnya penasaran. Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu mengusap surai pirang Naruto kembali. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat terhenti, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai Tachi-nii!" jawaban Naruto membuat hati Kyuubi mencelos. Tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak saat mendengar pengakuan adiknya yang masih polos. Menyukai Itachi? Naruto menyukai Itachi? Bagaimana ini? Haruskah Kyuubi mengalah agar adik kesayangannya itu bahagia?

Memikirkan hal itu kepala Kyuubi berdenyut, mendadak tangannya bergetar menahan nyeri di dadanya. Jika Naruto menginginkan Itachi, Kyuubi pasti akan mengalah. Sekalipun hatinya sakit, Kyuubi tetap bisa tersenyum rela asal adiknya bahagia. Tapi bisakah Itachi… melakukannya? Ini gila! Itachi mungkin akan mengamuk dan menjatuhkan nuklir jika Kyuubi berani mengatakannya. Tiga tahun mengenal Itachi, Kyuubi sudah sangat mengenal karakter sulung Uchiha jika mulai terjangkit virus kegilaannya. Dia seperti psikopat yang siap membunuh siapa pun atau apa pun yang berani mengusiknya. Tentunya ada pengecualian untuk Kyuubi. Semarah apa pun Itachi padanya, itachi hanya berani sebatas membentak, lalu pergi untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak mau mengambil resiko menyakiti orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Na-naru… suka Itachi?"

"Kyuu-nii kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cemas saat mendengar suara Kyuubi sedikit serak. Kyuubi menggeleng lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha tersenyum. Tangannya ia turunkan saat tanpa sadar tadi memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Apa Kyuubi akan patah hati? Menggelikan.

"Tidak. Hanya… kaget saja," jawab Kyuubi parau.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia pikir Kyuubi pasti kaget mendengar pengakuannya yang menyukai Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Aneh memang, tapi hal itulah yang dulu dirasakannya. "Tapi itu dulu, Kyuu-nii. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Mungkin dulu aku hanya kagum saja, mana mungkin aku mencintai kakakku sendiri?"

Mendengar hal itu tanpa sadar Kyuubi bernapas lega. Hampir saja air matanya menetes. Mata Kyuubi kembali berbinar dan menatap Naruto penuh sayang, "Oh, begitu…" jawab Kyuubi ambigu.

"Jadi, benar kah Tachi-nii itu gay?" Tanya Naruto sambil beberapa kali berkedip. Menatap pria berwajah bak pangeran di atasnya itu polos.

"Ya!" jawab Kyuubi tanpa ragu. Malahan terkesan bersemangat. Tapi syukurlah Naruto tidak menyadari nada itu. Dan kali ini… Kyuubi pun menyadari betapa ia sangat mencintai Itachi.

"Sudah kuduga!" Naruto manggut-manggut. "Untung aku sudah menyukai orang lain," imbuhnya tenang. Membuat Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Siapa orang itu Naru?" desak Kyuubi curiga. Naruto tidak menggubrisnya lalu memejamkan matanya pura-pura tidur. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan pada Kyuubi bahwa orang yang disukainya adalah si Namikaze itu sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ditolak? Oh, God! Lebih baik Naruto puasa makan ramen satu bulan daripada harus merasa sakit hati karena ditolak Kyuubi. Kyuubi memang sangat sempurna di matanya, tapi perhatian Kyuubi pada Naruto selama ini tanpa sadar sudah membuat Naruto sedikit berharap.

Mendengar nafas Naruto yang teratur, Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Mungkin Naruto sudah tidur. Pikirnya saat itu. Kyuubi berdiri lalu merapikan selimut Naruto, ia membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit lalu mengecup pelipis Naruto penuh sayang. Rasa rindu kepada sang adik yang sangat dicintainya selama ini terbayar sudah. Rasa cinta sebagai seorang kakak yang begitu ingin mempertahankan senyuman kebahagiaan itu terus terukir di bibir mungil adiknya kini tersalurkan dengan sebuah kecupan penuh sayang menghantar adiknya ke mimpi indahnya.

"Oyasumi, Naru-chan…" bisik Kyuubi lalu segera keluar dari kamar Naruto, menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mungkin bisa dibilang juga satu kamar dengan Itachi.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya kilat, pipinya tiba-tiba merona merah mengingat perlakuan pria yang sangat dikaguminya. Naruto menyentuh pelipisnya lalu tersenyum. Yah! Tadi ia hanya pura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuubi yang pasti akan memojokannya. Naruto kembali tersipu malu, kini ia yakin Kyuubi juga punya perasaan khusus untuknya.

"Aishiteru… Kyuu-nii…" lirih Naruto bahagia.

Ckckckck! Kasian Naru… dia salah paham sama kebaikan dan perhatian Kyuubi.

**LoVe**

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Itachi saat Kyuubi duduk di kasur, samping kanan Itachi. Sorot matanya tampak begitu menyelidik melihat raut wajah lelah kekasihnya. Kali ini ada kejutan apa lagi?

"Kamar Naru…" Kyuubi menghela napas. Ia merangkak menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Itachi. Itachi yang sedang telentang di kasur langsung mengelus-elus surai pirang kekasihnya lembut.

"Naiklah, dan masuk ke dalam selimut!" perintah Itachi. Tanpa banyak membantah Kyuubi menurut, ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya di dada Itachi sambil mencari posisi nyaman. "Ada apa, Honey?"

"Dia menyukaimu…" kata Kyuubi ambigu.

"Hn?"

"Naru menyukaimu!" Kyuubi menjelaskan. Mendengar hal itu rahang Itachi langsung mengetat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuubi selanjutnya? Kebaikan dan rasa sayang Kyuubi yang berlebihan pada Naruto pasti akan membuat Kyuubi melepaskan egonya. Kyuubi pasti akan meminta Itachi untuk meninggalkannya dan memilih Naruto. Cih! Sampai mati pun Itachi tidak akan mau mendengarkannya. Damn it! Kenapa hidupnya jadi semakin rumit. Astaga Kami-sama, belum cukup kah selama sepuluh tahun menguji kesabaran Itachi?

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Itachi berusaha menyangkal. Ia tidak mau Kyuubi meninggalkannya. Tidak mau.

"Aku serius, tadi dia mengatakannya." Kyuubi mendesah pasrah.

"Kyuu… kalau kau mau memintaku-"

"Tapi sekarang dia menyukai pria lain," potong Kyuubi cepat. Itachi mengernyit sebentar lalu bernapas lega. Sepertinya malam ini tidak terlalu seburuk apa yang akan dipikirkannya. "Dia bilang mungkin perasaannya padamu itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum terhadap seorang kakak. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai kakaknya sendiri. Karena itu sekarang dia menyukai orang lain."

"Hhh… baguslah. Hampir saja kau membuatku mengamuk malam ini Kyuu…" Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi lalu mengelus-elus surai orange kemerahan itu penuh sayang. Yah! Rasa cinta Itachi kepada Kyuubi memang bisa dianggap di luar nalar manusia. Itachi mencintai Kyuubi melebihi dari rasa cintanya terhadap nyawa sendiri. "Yah, untungnya dia menganggapku kakaknya."

"Semoga saja orang yang dicintainya bukannya kau, Kyuu. Itu lebih gawat. Karena kakaknya yang sebenarnya justru adalah kau." Itachi terkekeh. Kyuubi ikut nyengir mendengar lelucon Itachi. Membayangkan bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang bisa menggantikan posisi Uchiha sulung di hati Naruto justru kakak kandungnya sendiri? Uh, itu sangat menggelikan. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi?

"Kau gila!" cela Kyuubi tak terima. Mereka lalu tertawa.

Yang tidak mereka tahu, justru hal yang mereka anggap lelucon konyol itulah yang sebenarnya saat ini terjadi. Ckckckck! Kalau kata si Shikamaru sih, MENDOKUSAI!

**LoVe**

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, ia celingukan mencari keberadaan Nii-san yang paling menyebalkan. Tadinya ia mau meminta pendapat Sasuke tentang perasaannya pada Kyuubi, tapi saat tidak melihat Sasuke di kamarnya, Naruto kembali keluar dan berjalan menuju tangga. Hendak ke ruang keluarga siapa tahu mereka semua memang sedang berkumpul?

Benar dugaannya, saat itu di ruang keluarga, Kyuubi sedang duduk di samping Itachi, di depan mereka ada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang tampak serius mendengarkan Kyuubi bicara. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa tunggal sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Hhh… sudah lama sekali rasanya keluarganya tidak lengkap seperti itu. Kini bahkan plus-plus Kyuubi yang Naruto anggap sebagai calon keluarganya, lebih tepatnya… calon suaminya. Heheheu! Naruto kasian amat ya? Hahaha.

**LoVe**

"Jadi Kyuubi sekarang ada di kediaman Uchiha?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kedua kakinya ia selonjorkan ke atas meja tidak sopan. Mulutnya masih mengunyah permen karet sedangkan matanya menatap foto-foto yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Benar Shukaku-sama." Seorang pria berjas hitam di depannya membenarkan. Ia sedikit bergidik melihat Shukaku menyeringai. "Begini… Shukaku-sama… Hasirama-sama…"

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak akan membunuh Kyuubi kok. Waktu itu kebetulan aku mabuk saja." Shukaku mendengus saat mengingat kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun lalu. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud membunuh Kyuubi, ia hanya kalap saat mendengar Kyuubi mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hatinya tersakiti. Kesal!

"Dia, tambah manis saja…" Shukaku tersenyum tipis saat melihat foto Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di taman sambil membaca buku. Begitu tenang, begitu menawan, dan begitu tampan. Tapi raut wajah Shukaku mendadak mengeras saat melihat foto terakhir. Di sana Kyuubi sedang tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang menempel dengan bibir Itachi. Tampak tersenyum bahagia. "Uchiha…" Shukaku mendesis.

"Kau memang pantas kubunuh!"

**LoVe**

"Jadilah pacarku, Kyuu-nii!" pinta Naruto tegas sambil menunduk. Membuat mata semua orang yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga terbelalak tak percaya. Naruto mengungkapkan cintanya pada Kyuubi? Ditambah ada kedua orangtua dan kakak-kakaknya. Sasuke menggeram, ia hendak menghajar Kyuubi detik itu juga. Tapi melihat Itachi yang juga ada di samping Kyuubi dan mengeluarkan aura yang tidak nyaman, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Kyuubi yang duduk diapit Itachi dan Naruto hanya celingukan bingung. Tidak menyangka Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya, memintanya menjadi pacar? What the hell?

"Na-naruto…" kata Kyuubi gugup. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu cengengesan. Bingung hendak menjawab apa?

Itachi yang tahu jalan pikir Kyuubi yang pasti tidak mungkin menolak pertanyaan Naruto langsung mendelik tajam. Membuat pelipis Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah butiran keringat. Shit! Kali ini ia serba salah.

"Naru janji akan mencintai Kyuu-nii dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Kyuu-nii. Jadi mau ya Kyuu-nii pacaran sama Naru…" Naruto mengamit tangan kanan Kyuubi manja sambil menatap Kyuubi memelas. Memperlihatkan puppy eyes no jutsu terhebat yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun.

Kawai! Batin Kyuubi tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera memeluk Naruto dan mencubit kedua pipi gembilnya. Namun sayangnya ia masih sadar dengan aura pembunuh professional di sisinya yang lain. Jadi apa yang harus ia katakan? Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin membuat marah Itachi, tapi di sisi lain Kyuubi juga tidak tega membuat adik kesayangannya itu kecewa. Kenapa leluconnya dengan Itachi beberapa hari lalu menjadi kenyataan? Astaga! Mungkin benar dengan peribahasa orangtua yang selalu mengatakan sebagaian ucapan adalah do'a. setelah berpikir beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuubi mengambil keputusan. Tidak tahan juga diserang oleh tatapan yang sangat memelas dari adiknya itu.

"I…i…"

"Tidak!" potong Itachi tegas saat sadar Kyuubi akan menjawab apa? Tidak akan Itachi biarkan. Itachi tidak suka berbagi sekalipun itu dengan adiknya sendiri. Apalagi berbagi cinta. Kyuubi memelototi Itachi yang langsung dibalas deathglare mematikan dari si Uchiha sulung. Membuat Kyuubi merinding karena aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Itachi.

Kami-sama, kali ini aku pasti benar-benar mati. Batin Kyuubi miris.

Ternyata aku tidak perlu turun tangan! Sasuke nyengir lebar. Bener-bener gak sadar kalau dia udah kelewat OOC. Sejak kapan Uchiha bisa nyengir? Bikin aura di ruang tamu itu semakin tidak mengenakan.

"Kenapa Tachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit karena cintanya tidak direstui oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi dan kagumi.

"Karena Kyuubi itu gay, dan dia adalah pacarku! Kami sudah berpacaran selama delapan tahun!"

Dan kali ini Kyuubi membalas glare Itachi tak kalah sengit. Ia tidak suka Itachi menyakiti hati adiknya tanpa raut wajah menyesal sama sekali. Itachi… tidak sadar kah kata-katamu itu benar-benar childish? Ayolah! Kyuubi masih sangat setengah normal dan tidak kepikiran buat incest. Kenapa Nay bilang setengah normal? Karena cowok yang sepenuhnya normal itu pasti lebih memilih berpacaran dengan wanita. Hehehe. *gampared

"Keriput!"

"SUDAH SEHARUSNYA DIA TAHU KYUU!" teriak Itachi OOC sambil berdiri dan balas menatap Kyuubi. "Dan sekalipun kita tidak pacaran, dia tetap tidak boleh menyukaimu!" imbuh Itachi dengan nada tegas. Tidak peduli pada Naruto yang sudah sesenggukkan menangis dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

"Hentikan itu Uchiha!" Kyuubi semakin marah.

"Pada kenyataannya kakak kandungnya yang sebenarnya adalah… kau Kyuu… identitas aslinya adalah Namikaze Naruto."

"UCHIHA ITACHI!"

BUK! Tanpa ragu Kyuubi meninju wajah Itachi. Membuat sulung Uchiha itu terpelanting dan mendarat di lantai dengan sukses. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya merinding ngeri, tidak menyangka ternyata Kyuubi yang terlihat lemah justru mengerikan disaat marah. Dan pukulannya bisa membuat Itachi terpelanting sampai beberapa meter. Jika orang lain yang mendapatkan pukulan itu, sudah sangat pasti rahangnya akan patah. Yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah, kenapa Itachi selalu berusaha melindungi Kyuubi seolah Kyuubi tidak bisa berkelahi? Aneh!

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Itachi hanya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Kyuubi kakaknya? Kakak kandungnya? Nama marga aslinya adalah Namikaze bukan Uchiha?

"Kau membuatku kecewa Uchiha…" kata Kyuubi parau. Ia yang memang sudah mengenal sifat penasaran Naruto kini bingung bagaimana harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya? Dengan Naruto yang tahu asal-usulnya yang sebenarnya, itu artinya mungkin tidak lama lagi Uzumaki juga pasti akan mengetahuinya. Apalagi memngingat sikap Naruto yang sering keceplosan. "Aku membencimu…" Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. Ia membantu Naruto yang masih tampak shock berdiri lalu menggendongnya ala bride style. Itachi yang kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya tampak menyesal namun tetap tidak bersuara.

"Kita putus saja!" kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Membuat seluruh anggota Uchiha terbelalak. Mereka benar-benar bingung karena fanfic ini sekarang berubah haluan seperti sinetron. Petir tampak bersahutan di belakang Itachi yang masih menunjukkan wajah melongo seperti orang bego.

Kini mereka sadar seberapa sayangnya si sulung Namikaze itu pada Naruto. Kyuubi segera membawa Naruto ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang tampak megap-megap. Tidak percaya kecerobohannya bisa membuat Kyuubi mengucapkan hal seserius 'putus' dengan mudah.

1 detik

Itachi masih megap-megap

2 detik

Itachi mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya

Tiga det-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi tertawa menggelegar membuat tiga anggota Uchiha lainnya ngeri. Tidak menyangka Itachi akan gila hanya karena diputuskan Kyuubi. Mereka menatap Itachi horror. Itachi terus tertawa iblis, ia berdiri lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"siapa bilang kau bisa putus dariku, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi setelah bisa menghentikan tawanya. "SIAPA BILANG KAU BISA PUTUS DARIKU?!" teriak Itachi saat Kyuubi tidak menyahut alias tak menghiraukannya.

"Mine!" Itachi mengikik geli. "MINE!" teriaknya sinting.

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, SELAMANYA HANYA MILIK ITACHI UCHIHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" kali ini Itachi tertawa sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Hendak ke kamarnya. Tawanya benar-benar seperti psikopat yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Mengerikan! Bahkan, Fugaku yang biasanya berwajah datar sedikit berkeringat dingin dengan kelakuan putra sulungnya. Dan aurnya yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu… Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Semoga Itachi tidak membantai seluruh klannya seperti yang dilakukannya di manga Om Kishi sebelum dikontrak dalam cerita ini.

"Kaa-san…" bisik Sasuke parau. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat melihat kesintingan kakak sulungnya. "Suke takuuut…" imbuh Sasuke seperti bisikan.

Bikin Author sweatdrop.

**LoVe**

Naruto hanya menatap Kyuubi sayu setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi. Ia sedikit merinding saat tahu awalnya dia itu laki-laki. Astaga! Berarti apa bedanya Naruto dengan Kyuubi? Ia juga seorang gay karena selama ini tertarik kepada laki-laki. Bedanya, karena serum itu ia jadi memiliki buah dada dan kelaminnya jadi berlubang. Hihihi!

"Serum itu mengubah sebagian sel-sel dan hormone yang ada di dalam tubuhmu Naru." Kyuubi menjelaskan. "Pertamanya, dalam dua jam rambutmu akan memanjang. Setelah itu dalam kurang lebih dua puluh empat jam, tubuhmu akan demam tinggi karena bagian tertentu dalam tubuhmu menyusut dan, ehm… menjadi sebuah lubang. Ada juga beberapa bakteri yang berkumpul di kedua dadamu dan menyebabkanmu memiliki 'itu' seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku menambah cairan penghilang ingatan agar kau melupakanku dan masa lalumu semuanya demi kebaikanmu."

Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi yang sedikit canggung saat membahas dua hal pribadinya. Naruto menghela napas lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuubi ia menangis terisak. Membuat Kyuubi semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah mengubah Naruto menjadi perempuan seenak jidatnya.

"Maafkan Nii-san, Naru… Gomen. Nii-san janji setelah ini akan berusaha membuat serum yang bisa mengubahmu ke bentuk aslimu. Gomen, tolong jangan benci Nii-san, Nii-san sangat menyayangimu."

"Bodoh!" umpat Naruto serak. Membuat Kyuubi memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap caci maki yang akan dilontarkan adiknya. Semua memang salahnya. "Kyuu-nii bodoh!"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kenapa kau harus melindungiku sampai seperti itu? Harusnya saat itu kau ikut kabur bersamaku. Bukan bersikap sok pahlawan dengan melawan orang-orang jahat itu." Naruto memukul dada Kyuubi lemah. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. "Jadi selama delapan tahun ini Kyuu-nii hilang dan sakit karena salahku? Salahku…" raung Naruto semakin histeris. Membuat Kyuubi terbelalak karena hal yang dibahas Naruto diluar perkiraan Kyuubi. Kyuubi pikir Naruto akan menyalahkannya karena sudah merubah Naruto menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Itu sudah tugasku…" bisik Kyuubi lirih. "Tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya. Jika saat itu aku ikut bersamamu, mungkin kita tidak akan selamat." Kyuubi mengecupi puncak kepala Naruto lembut. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia membalas pelukan hangat kakaknya. Jadi karena hal ini? Karena Kyuubi adalah seorang kakak yang sangat mencintainya yang membuat Naruto langsung jatuh hati? Merasakan rasa sakit dan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Naruto bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mempertemukan mereka. Setidaknya ia masih punya keluarga. Yah! Sekalipun Kyuubi tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto juga cukup senang dengan kenyataan Kyuubi adalah kakak kandung yang begitu mencintainya. Melakukan apa pun termasuk mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatannya. Tidak banyak kakak yang begitu tulus seperti Kyuubi.

"Naru sayang Kyuu-nii… Naru sayang Kyuu-nii karena Kyuu-nii kakak kandung Naru. Jadi Kyuu-nii tidak perlu putus dengan Tachi-nii. Mendengar dari cerita Kyuu-nii. Berarti selama ini Tachi-nii sangat setia pada Nii. Dia sangat mencintai Nii." Naruto menyimpulkan. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum malu. Tadi ia juga sedang kalap, tidak sengaja memutuskan Itachi. Tapi kecerobohan Itachi tetap saja membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Mungkin mendiamkan Itachi beberapa waktu bisa membuat si Sulung Uchiha itu berpikiran sedikit terbuka.

"Ya!" Kyuubi menjawab lirih.

"Dan Naru tidak mau jadi laki-laki lagi. Karena Naru tidak mau menjadi gay!" tegas Naruto. Sekali lagi Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Iya, Naru."

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Fugaku, Kyuubi dan Naruto keluar rumah dan jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Itachi yang masih segan mendekati Kyuubi hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan tepat di belakang Naruto sambil berusaha bersikap manis pada Kyuubi.

Kakak ipar, aku akan membuatmu menerimaku. Semangat Sasuke! Sasuke membatin OOC. Ia akan berusaha membuat Kyuubi merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Kyuubi sih cuek-cuek saja sama Sasuke. Toh, Sasuke selama ini memusuhinya juga karena terlalu mencintai Naruto. Tak jauh beda dengan sikap Itachi padanya. Sekalipun ia akui awalnya memang sedikit jengkel. Kyuubi bisa merasakan rencana busuk yang pasti akan dilakukan Sasuke pada adik kesayangannya. Apa lagi mengingat Sasuke dan Itachi berdarah dan bahkan memiliki wajah yang hampir sama. Otaknya pun pasti sama bejadnya. Memikirkan hal itu Kyuubi hanya bisa membatin miris.

Banyak orang yang menatap Naruto iri, beberapa bahkan nosebleed saat melihat tawa Kyuubi yang secerah matahari. Belum lagi pria stoic yang selalu menatap Naruto di belakangnya. Membuat gadis-gadis yang melihat Naruto berkhayal kapan mereka bisa berada dekat dengan dua cowok ganteng seperti Naruto.

"Aku lelah, Kyuu-nii." Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kyuubi mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sore yang cerah, semilir angin lembut membuat banyak orang nyaman berada di taman. Apalagi mereka-mereka yang berkencan?

"Biar aku belikan kalian minuman, Naru, mph… Kyuu-nii." Sasuke berujar ragu saat mengucapkan nama Kyuubi. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil nama Kyuubi apalagi dengan tambahan 'Nii'. Biasanya sebelum tahu Kyuubi kakak Naruto, Sasuke selalu memanggilnya brengsek. Kecuali di depan Itachi tentunya. Sasuke masih sayang nyawa. Kyuubi sih biasa saja. Meski sempat merasa geli karena Sasuke berkata sopan padanya.

"Aku mau jus jeruk Suke-nii!" pinta Naruto manja. Ia tetap bersikap biasanya pada Sasuke sekalipun sudah tahu Sasuke bukan kakak kandungnya.

"Ka-kalau Kyuu-nii, mau minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke mendadak Hinata, teman sekelasnya. Astaga! Ia benar-benar takut Kyuubi mencoreng namanya sebagai 'calon' adik ipar.

"Jus apel saja!" jawab Kyuubi santai.

Sikap Kyuubi yang tampak tidak mempermasalahkan perilaku buruk Sasuke sebelumnya membuat Sasuke bernapas lega. Ia bersyukur karena Kyuubi bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak pernah ada masalah. Sasuke segera pergi membeli minuman, sedangkan Naruto bersandar ke dada Kyuubi sambil memeluknya longgar.

"Kyuu-nii…"

"hm?"

"Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi…" pinta Naruto lirih. Ia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya, disayangi dengan cara yang luar biasa di matanya. Mendengar itu Kyuubi tersenyum pasti lalu mengangguk.

"Aku janji, Naru…" jawab Kyuubi lembut.

"Apakah ini acara reuni keluarga?" kata seseorang di belakang mereka mengagetkan. Membuat Kyuubi tersentak langsung berbalik dan memasang kuda-kuda waspada. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu, suara orang yang dulu pernah hampir membunuhnya. Dan sebelum kejadian itu Shukaku juga pernah hampir me-rapenya. Membuat Kyuubi semakin jijik padanya, belum lagi mengingat kejadian itu saat Kyuubi masih menegaskan pada dirinya 'straight' dan menyangkal perasaannya pada Itachi.

"Shukaku…" desis Kyuubi geram. Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang pujaan hati Shukaku menyeringai senang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, cantik." Shukaku mengerlingkan matanya membuat Kyuubi mual hendak muntah.

Apa dia bilang? Ca-cantik?

**Tebese**

**Makasih buat para Minna yang always review dan udah ngefav atau follow fic Nay ini. Walaupun tadinya Nay udah gak mau lanjut karena jumlah review menurun. Tapi ada beberapa dari kalian yang ngereview dan nge-PM minta Nay lanjutin semua fic Nay. Dan hal itu bikin Nay semangat dan ngelanjut fic gaje ini. Nay sadar satu hal sekarang, Nay nulis bukan buat mereka yang gak mau baca. Tapi Nay nulis buat diri sendiri dan orang-orang yang bersedia nunggu dan mau baca tulisan Nay yg jauh dari kata sempurna.**

**Arigatou...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen buat yg chapter lalu komen tapi gak kebales. Ini aku usahain semua kena bales. Hehehe**

**Pink Purple Fuchsia **

**Itachi emang sinting. Makasih udah review, ini dilanjut.**

**banana1412**

**Makasih Banana-san udah bilang keren and ngasih review.**

**yuki-chan **

**makasih udah bilang keren Yuki-chan. Ini udah dilanjut. Kyuu emang manis. Hohoho**

**makasih jg udah review.**

**kaname **

**Oh, kalo cerita ini panjangnya sampai 17 chapter kayak yg aku perkirakan mungkin jd cowo lg. hahaha**

**makasih jg udah review**

**hatakehanahungry**

**makasih udah bilang seru and keren hatakesan.  
tenang aja, ada kemungkinan jadi cowo lg.**

**makasih udah update**

**god and angel**

**sip ini udah update. makasih jg udah review**

**Uzu no UchihaNamikaze**

**Aku jg gak percaya itu Sasu. hahaha  
makasih jg udah review**

**miszshanty05**

**semoga. Ini udah update**

**makasih jg udah review**

**BlackXX**

**Iya. Ini tadinya mau discontinued kayak dua fic yg lain. Pdhl baru part 1. Hahaha**

**Itachi ada kok. Di sini ma Shukaku dia perang. Hahaha**

**makasih jg udah review **

**BoemWonkyu'98**

**Di sini mereka dapet jatah. hahaha**

**AAind88**

**Makasih udah suka AA-san.**

**Ini udah dilanjut**

**makasih jg udah review **

**Sherry Kurobara**

**Naru sama Sasu? Aku gak ngejamin. hahaha  
Shukaku itu suka Kyuu. Hahaha**

**Auranya Kyuuu kuat kali. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**hanazawa kay**

**Kalo ceritanya aku panjangin seperti niat awal mungkin jd cowok. Ganti summary di chapter 10.**

**SasuNaru lemon di sini.**

**Makasih udah review**

**sea07**

**Tadinya mau hiatus. Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review**

**Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost**

**Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review**

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**

**Itachi kan emang iblis. #diamaterasu  
ini dilanjut  
Makasih udah review**

**hanraeki**

**makasih ydah bilang keren hanra-san. Ini dilanjut.  
Makasih udah review **

**Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**Ini udah dilanjut Fuyutsaki-san. Makasih udah review**

**Kuas tak bertinta**

**Makasih pukiannya Kuas-san. Ini dilanjut  
Makasih udah review**

**Dee chan - tik**

**Ini dilanjut. Serem amat dikejar hantu sekolah. Makasih udah review**

**Kyuusungminnie1**

**Makasih udah selalu nunggu aku update.**

6

"Shukaku…" desis Kyuubi geram. Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang pujaan hati Shukaku menyeringai senang. Ahh… walaupun nadanya judes tapi itu sangat berkesan bagi seorang Shukaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, cantik." Shukaku mengerlingkan matanya membuat Kyuubi mual hendak muntah.

Apa dia bilang? Ca-cantik?

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Kyuubi tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Shukaku yang terakhir. Persetan mau dibilang manis, cantik, atau bohay sekalipun. Ia sedikit panik dengan sapaan Shukaku saat awal.

Shukaku tersenyum sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia memperhatikan Kyuubi dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Mata coklatnya menatap mata merah Kyuubi penuh gairah. Yah! Hanya dengan melihat Kyuubi saja membuat monster yang sudah lama ada di perut Shukaku menggeliat ingin menyentuh pria yang sudah lama dirindukan tuannya. Shukaku menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan mesum, membuat Kyuubi merinding disko.

Apa-apaan si brengsek itu? Batin Kyuubi ngeri.

Shukaku sendiri kini sudah berubah dari terakhir kali dilihat Kyuubi. Ia semakin tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap nyaris mirip Itachi. Rambut coklatnya kini panjangnya setengah leher dengan model acak-acakkan. Kulitnya putih bersih, ada sebuah tato yang sepertinya dibuat dari tulang selangka, leher dan sedikit menonjol di dagu kirinya. Menambah kesan manly. Membuat beberapa orang yang dilewatinya pasti menoleh dua kali. Sangat tampan! Si rakun itu ternyata memiliki fisik idaman para pria.

"Ah, aku merindukanmu, Kyuu… aku menyesal karena pernah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku untuk itu. Saat itu aku sedang mabuk." Shukaku berkata bersungguh-sungguh. Membuat Kyuubi mendesis semakin geram. Orang ini muncul pasti ada maunya kan? Tidak mungkin hanya ingin meminta maaf? Cih!

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Kau!" jawab Shukaku cepat. Ia menyeringai senang sambil memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Kyuubi. Tatapannya seolah ingin menelanjangi Kyuubi detik itu juga. Kyuubi masih saja membuatnya 'lapar'.

"Pergilah! Atau aku akan menghajarmu." Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya risih. Ia merangkul bahu Naruto yang masih celingukan hendak pergi.

"Selingkuh dengan adik iparmu, atau melepas rindu dengan adikmu?"

Pertanyaan Shukaku kali ini benar-benar membuat Kyuubi menegang. Dia tahu. Shukaku tahu Naruto adiknya?

Secepat kilat Kyuubi kembali berbalik dan menatap Shukaku tajam. Ia menyembunyikan Naruto di balik punggungnya. Kali ini Kyuubi benar-benar marah. Shukaku tersenyum miring melihat Kyuubi yang terpancing dengan kata-katanya.

"Namikaze Naruto, dia adik kandungmu itu kan, Kyuu? Entah apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia menjadi perempuan. Jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku juga baru tahu tadi kok. Kau tidak tahu aku memiliki sesuatu di kediaman Uchiha?" shukaku berkedip polos. Membuat hati Kyuubi semakin mencelos. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalau sampai Uzumaki tahu Naruto benar-benar ada di kediaman Uchiha. Bukan hanya Naruto akan diambil, tetapi para Uchiha juga bisa terlibat dalam bahaya. Dan Kyuubi tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup Namikaze merepotkan Uchiha. "Dia cantik Kyuu… manis."

"A-apa maumu? Jika kau me-menginginkan adikku, sampai mati aku tidak akan menyerahkannya." Kyuubi bicara gugup. Ia merasakan Naruto memeluk punggungnya erat. Naruto ketakutan. Yah! Pastinya aura Shukaku yang seperti pembunuh professional itu membuat Naruto sangat takut.

"Aku pintar menjaga rahasia kok!" Shukaku tersenyum manis. Namun Kyuubi tidak langsung terbuai. "Dan jangan takut, sekalipun dia cantik tapi cintaku masih sepenuhnya untukmu." Shukaku mengerling genit. Membuat Kyuubi hendak muntah.

"Imbalannya?" Tanya Kyuubi tak basa-basi.

Shukaku menyeringai senang, "Kau masih cepat tanggap yah, Kyuu."

"Katakanlah!" Kyuubi tak mau berujar omong-kosong. Selalu ada timbal-balik jika berhubungan dengan Shukaku. Pria tampan itu tidak pernah berkenalan dengan kata ikhlas.

"Jadilah milikku!"

Lemas sudah lutut Kyuubi. Namun ia tetap berusaha berdiri tegak agar tidak tumbang dan membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Mata Kyuubi mendadak menyayu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para pria yang menginginkannya. Kyuubi itu laki-laki, walaupun bentuk tubuhnya terkesan feminine, tetap saja ia terlihat seperti lelaki sejati. Meskipun badannya memang bisa dianggap kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi dan Shukaku, tetap saja ia lelaki kan?

"Apa jika aku melakukannya kau benar-benar tidak akan membongkar identitas Naruto? Apa jika aku menyerahkan nyawaku padamu kau benar-benar tidak akan mengambilnya dari Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi serak.

"Kyuu-nii. Apa maksudmu? Naru tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Naru lagi, kan?" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Eh? Tentu saja. Bagiku janji adalah nyawa. Aku bahkan akan memastikan tidak ada satu pun dari pihak kami yang akan mengetahuinya. Dan aku tidak ingin nyawamu, Kyuu. Jangan berkata seolah aku akan membunuhmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf karena keteledoranku dulu. Aku ingin memilikimu, tubuhmu, dan menjadikanmu kekasihku." Shukaku makin sinting. Ia menyeringai senang karena bisa memiliki Kyuubi dengan mudah. Tidak sesulit apa yang dia pikirkan. Ternyata Kyuubi memang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Dalam mimpimu Brengsek!"

BUK!

Tiba-tiba tanpa disadari mereka semua Itachi muncul dan menendang wajah Shukaku. Membuat Shukaku mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap pipinya yang lebam. Ia menatap Itachi murka.

"Jangan Itachi!" cegah Kyuubi. Ia takut kebrutalan Uchiha sulung membuat Shukaku murka dan menarik kembali keputusannya. Ia tidak mau Naruto diambil Uzumaki. Tidak mau!

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu, Kyuu? Tidak akan!" kata Itachi tanpa menoleh. Ia menangkis tendangan Shukaku lalu balik menyerang.

Tendang-pukul-tangkis-menghindar-tendang!

Hal itu terus berulang. Tidak ada di antara Shukaku maupun Itachi yang mau mengalah. Mereka sama-sama kuat. Tidak peduli sekalipun sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Itachi melompat, berputar lalu menendang Shukaku. Shukaku menangkis kaki kanan Itachi lalu menendang perut Uchiha sulung sekuat tenaga.

Uhuk! Itachi yang terjengkang kembali berdiri lalu batuk darah. Membuat Kyuubi semakin khawatir karena tidak ada tanda-tanda perkelahian ItaShuka akan berakhir. Oh, author pliiis deh! Jangan sampai di sini ada scene benci jadi cinta. Jangan sampai pair ItaKyuu, dan ShukaKyuu berubah menjadi ItaShukaIta. Batin Kyuubi miris. Mulai protes sama scenario yang udah disusun author.

Buk! Dalam satu detik Itachi sudah kembali menyerang dan memukul dagu Shukaku. Shukaku mundur lalu mengusap dagunya yang nyeri. Yah! Uchiha memang tidak bisa ia remehkan. Apalagi jika orang itu Uchiha Itachi.

Duk! Shukaku yang tidak mau mengalah balas memukul pipi Itachi. Keduanya kini sudah terengah, hampir setengah jam mereka berkelahi, tentu saja mereka kelelahan.

"Kumohon hentikan Itachi, Shukaku tolong beri aku waktu…" pinta Kyuubi memelas. Ia yang biasanya kasar tidak tahan melihat adiknya yang terus menangis ketakutan dipelukannya. Apa pun untuk Naruto. Yah! Apa pun untuk Naruto akan Kyuubi lakukan, sekalipun ia harus melepaskan Itachi dan menjadi pelacur Shukaku.

"Kyuu…" Shukaku dan Itachi menoleh pada Kyuubi bersamaan. Hanya nada mereka saja yang berbeda. Jika nada Itachi terkesan kecewa, maka Shukaku sebaliknya. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Shukaku memang akan mendapatkan Kyuubi. Hah! Mungkin Shukaku harus mengadakan acara tumpeng buat syukuran?

"Tolong, Naru sudah sangat ketakutan. Berhentilah! Aku tidak suka diperebutkan seperti lelaki murahan di depan adikku." Kyuubi mengelus rambut pirang Naruto penuh sayang. Membuat Sasuke yang baru sampai karena tadi di stand jus mengantri termenung mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi. Kasih sayang yang luar biasa. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa akan ada orang yang seperti Kyuubi dan begitu mencintai adiknya. Tidak ingin melihat adiknya terluka. Bahkan rela melakukan segalanya termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Sudah Naru-chan. Tidak ada yang berkelahi lagi. Kau aman, Nii-san akan menjagamu. Oke?" bisik Kyuubi lembut. Ia tersenyum tulus membuat Itachi dan Shukaku menelan ludah seketika.

"Cantiknyaaaaaa…." Batin mereka sinting. "Tidak salah aku memilihnya menjadi ukeku!" Shukaku dan Itachi tersenyum bangga. Sikap Kyuubi yang begitu lembut pada Naruto justru membuat ItaShuka semakin jatuh cinta.

"Nii-san, Naru takut." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sekalian curi-curi kesempatan, walau bagaimanapun kan Naruto juga sempat punya perasaan khusus pada si orange ganteng setengah semaput yang tengah memeluknya itu. Hihihi! Dasar kau Nar!

"Yah! Kau tidak perlu takut!" Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shukaku dan Itachi bergantian. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela napas. "Mana nomor telponmu Shukaku?"

"Kyuu…" geram Itachi tak suka.

"jangan ikut campur Itachi! Ini urusan keluargaku."

"Tapi kau milikku!" tukas Itachi murka. Urat-urat lehernya kembali menonjol. Marah!

"Kita sudah putus!" Kyuubi menatap Itachi datar. Hatinya mencelos saat mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, sumpah demi apa pun Kyuubi sangat mencintai Itachi. Tapi ia tidak mau keegoisannya justru membuat adiknya celaka. Naruto punya penyakit jantung, bisa-bisa ia mati jika masuk keluarga Uzumaki.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan sorot terluka. Benarkah mereka harus berakhir? Setelah sepuluh tahun mereka bersama? Tidak, tepatnya hanya tiga tahun. Tujuh tahun Itachi lakukan untuk menunggu Kyuubi agar berbalik mencintainya.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, Shukaku justru menyeringai senang. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan kartu namanya. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi lalu menyerahkannya dengan senyuman lembut, "Ini Kyuu… jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama."

Kyuubi mengangguk, ia menerima kartu itu. Dibiarkannya saat Shukaku mengecup pelipisnya. Pria yang tingginya delapan senti di bawah Shukaku itu hanya menatap kartu nama di tangannya datar.

"Jaa!" Shukaku melangkah pergi.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi geram, ia ingin bicara tapi seolah tidak ada satu pun kata yang sanggup menembus tenggorokannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Tanpa banyak bicara, dengan langkah pincang Itachi pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Kyu-nii, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. Kyuubi tersentak lalu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Yah! Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuubi lembut lalu berjalan memapah Naruto. Hendak pulang.

Blush!

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memerah. Ia menutup hidungnya yang hamper nosebleed. Matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Ta-tampan…" gumam Sasuke lirih. "Di-dia benar-benar sangat mempesona," lanjut Sasuke masih berdiri mematung.

"Pantas saja Itachi sangat mencintainya. Dan dia juga menjadi rebutan dua pria keren." Sasuke geleng-geleng. Ia menghela napas lalu berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Selama ini aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya," imbuhnya nyengir.

"Tapi untungnya aku straight, cintaku pada Naruto juga sudah sangat dalam. Aku hanya sebatas mengaguminya. Lagipula mengerikan sekali jika aku harus berebut Kyuu-nii dengan dua iblis itu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Untung yang aku cintai itu Naruto. Dan aku itu straight!"

Sasuke melangkah sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dia masih gak sadar padahal dulunya Naruto juga laki-laki. Hahaha!

**LoVe**

Tengah malam, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Ia ingin menemui Kyuubi. Karena Kyuubi kakaknya pasti Kyuubi tidak keberatan menemani naruto tidur malam ini. Hihihi!

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Itachi. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak enak karena mungkin Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah tidur. Kini ia berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Itachi, ia hendak mengetuk pintu, tapi takut dua orang kakaknya itu sudah tidur. Kadang ia heran, padahal di mansion Uchiha itu masih banyak kamar kosong, tapi kenapa Itachi harus sekamar dengan Kyuubi? Membuat Naruto iri saja.

Pelan-pelan, Naruto memutar kenop pintu kamar Itachi. Yes! Tidak dikunci. Batin Naruto beryes ria. Gaun tidur orangenya yang hanya selutut tampak bergoyang-goyang. Naruto membuka pintu hati-hati, kupingnya menegang saat mendengar suara desahan serak dari dalam kamar. Sayup-sayup, sepertinya Naruto sangat mengenal suara orang itu.

Blush!

Naruto POV

Wajahku memerah melihat apa yang ada di atas ranjang Tachi-nii saat aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tachi-nii sedang menindih Kyuu-nii dan mengerikannya mereka telanjang. Mereka terus bergerak tidak mau diam. Kyuu-nii menarik kepala Tachi-nii lalu mereka berciuman panas. Membuatku segera menutup hidung karena mendadak mimisan. Aku ingin pergi, tapi kakiku seperti dipaku dan mataku seolah tidak mau terpejam. Tuhan! Mereka sedang bercinta kan? Dan aku mengintip mereka seperti seorang maniak.

"Le-lebih cepath Ih-tahcih… hhh… ahhh…" Kyuu-nii mendesah seksi sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Tachi-nii. Kulihat tachi-nii menyeringai dan gerakan mereka semakin cepat. Jarang-jarang aku melihat rambut tachi-nii digerai. Tubuhnya pun polos membuatku ikut menelan ludah. Astaga! Mereka adalah dua orang yang pernah kucintai, dan kini mereka sedang bercinta dengan tubuh telanjang bulat? Badan mereka benar-benar seksi. Aku hampir ngiler.

"Kyuuh… ahhh… kau sempit sayaaang hmph…" Tachi-nii kembali membungkam bibir Kyuu-nii. Kulihat Kyuu-nii cekikikan saat Tachi-nii melepaskan ciumannya. Entah apa yang tachi-nii bisikan. Aku tidak mendengarnya jelas karena suara mereka didominasi desahan.

"Tachiiih… Tachiiiih…"

"Kyuuu… oh… aku menginginkanmuuuh… hmph… ahhhh!"

"Tachiiiih…"

Begitulah mereka saling memanggil nama. Membuat lututku mendadak lemas. Gila! Aku tidak pernah melihat video porno, dan sekalinya lihat aku langsung diberi live. YAOI lagi. Astaga! Aku ingin berteriak saja. Si Sakura yang fujoshi akut itu pasti akan ber-kyaa ria jika aku merekam adegan ranjang kedua nii-sanku ini.

"Kkk… mphhh…" seseorang membekap mulutku saat aku hendak memanggil Kyuu-nii. Aku mendongak, mataku terbelalak saat melihat Suke-nii. Astaga, wajahnya juga tidak kalah merah dengaku. Suke-nii menyeretku keluar lalu menutup pintu. Ia membawaku ke kamarnya lalu menguncinya.

"Kenapa kau mengintip mereka?" Tanya Suke-nii to the point.

Blush! Wajahku kembali memerah. Aku duduk di kasur sambil bergerak gelisah. Gimana, ya? Aku merasa selangkanganku menjadi basah.

Normal POV

"Me-mereka bercinta?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu. Menundukkan kepalanya saat Sasuke menatapnya intens. Naruto baru sadar bahwa Sasuke juga ternyata sangat tampan. Lagi-lagi jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

TIDAAAAK! Apa aku akan jatuh cinta kepada semua kakakku? Batin Naruto miris. Mengutuk author karena membuat nasibnya begitu nista.

"Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Apa anehnya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Membuat Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Kenapa sejak tadi kau duduk gelisah?" imbuhnya saat melihat Naruto hanya bergerak tidak nyaman. Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membayangkan Kyuubi dan Itachi tadi rupanya membuat sesuatu di daerah pribadinya semakin basah.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis, ia menyeret Naruto agar duduk di karpet biru dongkernya. Menyalakan TV 32inc lalu menyalakan juga DVD playernya. "Temani aku nonton." Sasuke berkata bossy. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan duduk melipat kakinya di samping Sasuke. Ia bersandar ke sofa di belakangnya. Masih bergerak gelisah karena celana dalamnya basah. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Aaah… ahhh…"

Naruto langsung tertegun mendengar suara desahan dari arah TV. Ia yang sejak tadi menunduk perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap TV. Wajahnya semakin memerah melihat adegan panas sepasang kekasih di atas bangku kelas? Astaga! Mereka melakukannya di dalam sekolah?

Naruto semakin terbelalak saat melihat siapa gadis yang tengah ditindih seorang pemuda itu di sana, "I-inooooo!" pekik Naruto kaget saat sadar itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang yang tubuhnya luar biasa sexy. Dan siapa pria yang tengah menindihnya itu? Seorang pria dengan rambut jingkrak berwarna perak. Laki-laki itu memiliki tubuh yang cukup bagus. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah karena tiba-tiba mengingat Itachi dan Kyuubi. Si rambut perak itu juga tampaknya usianya jauh lebih tua darinya. "Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto serak. Entah kenapa ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Itu Kakashi-sensei tanpa masker. Mereka sudah hampir satu tahun berpacaran." Sasuke berujar serak. Ingin menormalkan suaranya tapi tidak bisa. Lagi-lagi mata biru itu membulat. Jadi Ino pacaran dengan Kakashi-sensei?

"Beruntung sekali Ino bisa mendapatkan pacar setampan itu. Kenapa aku selalu jomblo?" naruto bergumam. Namun Sasuke masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau iri?" desah Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding disko. Perlahan Naruto menoleh dan balas menatap Sasuke. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti.

"Su-sukeee-niii…" lirih Naruto gugup. "Mph…"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Tidak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengecap bibir manis itu. Naruto awalnya terbelalak, ia dipaksa telentang di atas karpet dengan Sasuke yang menindih dan terus menyerangnya.

"Ngh…" Naruto melenguh saat Sasuke menjilat dan mengecupi lehernya. Tidak meninggalkan kissmark di sana. Ia tidak mau Naruto kerepotan karena besok mereka harus sekolah. "Sukeh-niih… darimana kau dapat video ituh, ahh?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangkat gaun tidur Naruto sampai atas, ia menciumi dada Naruto lalu meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana. Membuat Naruto semakin menggelinjang dan mendesah hebat.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Deidara, Deidara temannya Ino." Sasuke menjawab sambil terus menikmati setiap inchi kulit tan di bawahnya dengan nafsu menggelegak. Oh, ayolah! Sudah beberapa tahun ini Sasuke menahan hasratnya, ini sudah diluar batas.

"Ehhh…" desah Naruto saat Sasuke sedang meniup nipple-nya. Membuat nipple Naruto menegang dan meminta dimanja. Sasuke menjilati titik sensitive naruto itu, ia memejamkan matanya lalu mengisapnya kuat-kuat. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk mendesah keras.

"Ahhh…" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke kuat-kuat. Membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk menjamah tubuh yang tengah ditindihnya. "Hmph…" Naruto dibungkam ciuman Sasuke kali ini. Mereka saling bermain lidah dan mengecapi rasa satu sama lain. Naruto meraba punggung dan dada bidang Sasuke. Gejolak masa pubertasnya menuntut ia melakukan lebih. Naruto menurut saja saat Sasuke memberi jeda ciumannya untuk mengambil napas dan membuka gaun tidurnya.

"Suke-nii…" Naruto membelai pipi Sasuke yang memerah. Onyx dan sapphire bertemu. Mereka saling tenggelam oleh daya magnet mata masing-masing. "Apa kau juga akhirnya akan menolakku seperti Tachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii?"

"Tidak akan. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naru. Sejak dulu aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja kau tak pernah melihatku. Tak menganggap perasaanku dan justru mencintai orang lain yang tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun memilikimu selain aku. Kau hanya milikku!" dan kalimat itu membuat mata biru langit itu berbinar bahagia. Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum manis lalu menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan mengulum bibir pemuda tampan di atasnya itu penuh nafsu.

Itachi gak dapet, kyuubi gak dapet, Sasuke aja jadilah! Toh, gak kalah tampan dan keren kok! Batin naruto sinting.

Sasuke kembali mencumbui leher Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas dada Naruto lembut, sesekali ia mencubit dan menarik putingnya membuat Naruto menggelinjang geli. Sedangkan tangan kirinya tampak asyik mebelai-belai paha dalam Naruto, semakin lama semakin naik dan berhenti di pangkalnya yang basah. Mengusapnya lembut, lalu menekan-nekan telunjuknya ke sana membuat Naruto semakin meracau tidak jelas.

"Ahhh… lagi." Pinta Naruto serak. Membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk menggagahi Naruto malam ini juga. Yeaaah! Bukannya lelaki gagah itu pasti bisa menggagahi gadisnya? Pikiran Sasuke mulai ngelantur gaje.

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis saat merasa ada benda asing yang memasuki miliknya. Membuatnya mengernyit karena perih. Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto mendesah nikmat. Ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Sasuke yang membuat kesadarannya semakin menguap entah ke mana?

"Buka Sayang…" Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya tepat sesaat sebelum Naruto hampir klimaks. Hal itu kontan saja membuat Naruto cemberut. Sasuke mesem-mesem, ia segera duduk dan membuka celana dalam naruto yang sudah lengket. Setelah melemparnya sembarang arah, ia segera melepas bra Naruto yang bentuknya sudah tidak jelas.

"ahhh…" Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke yang sedang mengisap putting kanannya. Matanya kembali terpejam dengan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Membakar gairah Sasuke sampai ke puncak. Ah! Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

Sasuke menciumi perut Naruto sambil sesekali menjilatnya, semakin lama semakin turun sampai akhirnya tiba di bagian intim Naruto. Sasuke menjilatnya tanpa merasa jijik, ia justru tampak menikmati cairan Naruto yang semakin keluar banyak karena terus-terusan Sasuke goda.

Naruto hanya bisa mencengkeram bantal sambil mendesah nikmat. Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia mulai meremas-remas rambut Sasuke yang tepat ada di selangkangannya, menjambaknya sesekali saat Sasuke mempermainkan organ paling sensitive di miliknya.

.

.

.

"Kau siap, Sayang?" Tanya Sasuke parau. Kini ia sudah mengambil posisi di atas Naruto. Naruto yang sudah sangat bergairah mengangguk cepat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Sasuke. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang besar ke milik Naruto. Menggoda gadis di bawahnya yang lagi-lagi mendesis dan menatapnya tidak sabar.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke mulai memasuki tubuh Naruto. Sedikit terhambat karena seperti ada selaput tipis yang menghalanginya di dalam milik Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto kan masih perawan. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, akhirnya milik Sasuke bisa masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ittai…" ringis Naruto kesakitan. Tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh. Sasuke menjilati pipi Naruto lalu meremas-remas kedua payudara Naruto. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang didera oleh gadis cantik berkulit tan itu. Setelah Naruto terlihat rileks, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia membungkuk dan mengulum kuping Naruto, membuat naruto semakin menggelinjang dan mendesah nikmat.

"Gom-men, ahh…" desah Sasuke seduktif karena merasa bersalah tadi sempat membuat Naruto menangis.

"Mph… aaah… lebih cepat Suke-niiih… ahhh… aaah…" desah Naruto meminta lebih. Sasuke mengikuti keinginan Naruto, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Naruto mendongak memberi akses lebih untuk Sasuke yang sedang mencumbui lehernya.

"Ahhh… hmmph… Naru…"

"Sukkeeeh… Suukkeeh…"

"Naruuuh…"

Mereka saling memanggil dan melantunkan desahan mesra satu sama lain. Membuat suara lirih mereka menggema di dalam ruangan senyap yang kedap suara tersebut. Berlomba berusaha meraih puncak kenikmatan yang akan pertama kali mereka dapatkan.

"Sukkeeh…"

"Narrruh…"

Dan Sasuke pun ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Naruto setelah mendapatkan kenikmatan surgawi yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan. Tepat lima detik setelah Naruto mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Sasuke menyingkir dari atas Naruto. Tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh dan bau cairan khas orang bercinta. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak berusaha mengatur nafas mereka. Sasuke tersenyum bangga karena akhirnya bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Naruto. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto sehingga tengkurap. Ia menaiki tubuh mungil itu sambil menciumi tengkuknya mesra.

"Kau mau apa Suk-aaah!" Naruto memekik pelan saat lagi-lagi milik Sasuke memasukinya dari belakang. Sasuke langsung menggenjonya cepat. Membuat Naruto hanya mencengkeram seprai kuat-kuat sambil mendesah. "Aaah… aaah…"

"Kau sangat cantik saat bergairah naruuuh… aaahhh!"

Oke-oke! Mungkin permainan mereka tidak akan selesai sampai pagi. Sepertinya author harus pamit ke kamar mandi. Hehehe!

**See you next chapter minnaaaaa!**

**Tebese**

**Promo story baruku yah… judulnya Anything for you, Prince. Semoga kalian mau baca.**

**Maaf updatenya lama. hehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pink Purple Fuchsia**

**Ya ampun. Jangan sampai anemia pink-san.**

**Makasih udah review.**

**.**

**.**

**BlackXX**

**Garing ya? Tunggu dari chapter 9. Susah garingnya lagi. Huahahahaha**

**Semoga Nay tetep punya mood buat ngelanjut. Hehehe**

**Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**Lo-Ve**

**Untuk kamu yang tak bernama. Haduh… enaknya manggilnya apa ya? Hehehe**

**Untuk masalah OOC, emang udah aku tentuin dari awal kok, sori kalo bikin eneg.  
untuk masalah deskripsi yang kurang saat seks, jujur aja aku belum berani bikin yang terlalu vulgar, aku juga agak kurang sreg bikin seks straight, jadinya mungkin gak ngefeel, gomen masalah itu.  
siapa bilang ini YAOI? Bukannya di summarinya juga udah dibilangin Naru jadi feme?**

**Masalah Kyuubi yang kamu bilang menye2. Mungkin kamu harus tau 1 hal, ORANG YANG KUAT, BUKAN ORANG YANG BISA MEMBANTING LAWANNYA, TETAPI ORANG YANG BISA MENJAGA EMOSINYA. Karakter Kyuubi emang aku bikin kayak gitu diawal, tapi nantinya juga bakalan ada sisi manly-nya kok. Jadi gak perlu khawatir.  
tipo? Aku di chapter ini udah baca hampir 5x. semoga gak ada lagi.**

Aku gak negative thinking ya. Setiap flame aku anggap sebagai saran. Ada yang suka pasti ada juga yang gak suka. Masalah ff klise, aku rasa ini wajar loh. Setiap penulis berhak menentukan alur dan karakter tokohnya masing2. Kita gak perlu terpaku sama chara yang dibuat sama Masashi Kishimoto Sensei di anime. Di ffn ini, kami cuma pinjem chara. Dan kalo masalah pendalaman karakter manga asli, aku koleksi DVD-nya loh. Cuma emang gak aku jadiin patokan di semua ffku. Karena prinsipku itu… berimajinasilah untuk mewujudkan mimpi tidak nyatamu. Hehehe

**Panjang amat ya balasannya?**

**Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**son sazanami**

**hahaha. ItaKyuu? Kayaknya mulai dapet konflik.**

**Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**ruennii uzumaki**

**Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah bilang bagus review**

**.**

**.**

**yuuko-san**

**Ini udah dilanjut kok.  
iya, Kyuunya kayak malaikat. *tunjukdirisendiri**

**Makanya banyak yang naksir.**

**Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**zheazz**

**Aduh ya ampun. Iya. Tapi mungkin ketemu lemon SasuNaru lagi kalo Naru udah jadi cowo. Hahahahaha. #ketawanista  
tenang aja. Walo mungkin konfliknya agar ribet. Semoga fic ini tetep bertahan dengan pairing ItaKyuu. Yah! Semoga aja Nay gak lagi nistain Kyuubi. #hajared**

**Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Scout 36**

**Nosebleed? Nih, Nay kasih tisu. #ngasiplappel  
Iya. Nanti juga ada waktunya giliran Naru yang menggalau karena SasuTeme yang gak terima dia apa adanya. Hahaha**

**Di sini SasuNaru udah resmi jadinya. Mungkin Naru jadi cowo dari chapter 10. hahaha  
Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**

**Hahaha. Gak ada lemonan dulu selama beberapa chapter ke depan. Nay mau fokus di konfliknya. hehehe  
ini udah update, Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**miszshanty05 , Dee chan - tik, uzumaki narusaku**

**ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review**

**.**

**.**

**BoemWonkyu'98**

**Naru gak hamil kok. Yups! Naru bakalan jadi cowo lagi. hehe**

NC-nya hot? Hahaha. Makasih udah review

**.**

**.**

**hanazawa kay**

**Iya. Naru jadi cowo lagi**

ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Udah kebales semua kan? Semoga gak ada reviewers yang kelewat. Hehehe**

**Yosh! Ini Nay kasih chapter 7 nya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated!**

**Disclaimer: Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei, alur, karakter ide, murni dari otak beku Nay. Jadi sorry aja kalo OOC, emang udah harusnya gitu. hehe**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, SasuNaruSasu, ItaKyuuIta**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

7 (04 Mei 2013)

Naruto menggeliat dari tidurnya, ia meringis saat merasakan perih di selangkangannya. Gadis yang usianya baru lima belas tahun itu berusaha duduk dan bersandar ke headpost. Ia celingukan, matanya menyipit saat sadar ada di dalam kamarnya. Naruto menyingkap selimut lalu menunduk. Ia memakai pakaian lengkap. Apa semalam dia mimpi?

Ah, masa sih? Tapi kalo memang mimpi kenapa terasa 'perih'?

"Pagi Sayang..." sapa suara baritone lembut saat membuka pintu kamarnya. Naruto menoleh lalu tersipu saat melihat senyuman Sasuke. Sasuke masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan menghampiri Naruto. Sejak tadi ia terus memamerkan senyuman lembutnya, membuat Naruto semakin blushing.

"Su-sukeee-niii..." Naruto mendadak gugup. Bayang-bayang tadi malam yang mereka lewatkan membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Aku membawakanmu sarapan. Sandwhich keju dan susu coklat hangat." Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto. Ragu-ragu Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Kakaknya itu so sweeet banget. Udah kayak suami perhatian yang mengerti istrinya pasti susah berjalan karena baru melewatkan malam pertama mereka.

"Arigatou..." Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat Sasuke ikut-ikutan blushing.

Onyx dan sapphire saling bertemu. Menyalurkan getaran manis yang menghangatkan hati mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah cantik di depannya intens. Ia merasa tidak menyesal karena sudah beberapa tahun ini mencintai Naruto. Dan Naruto juga tampak sibuk memperhatikan setiap pahatan sempurna yang tercetak di wajah Sasuke. Mata onyx kelam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, bentuk wajah yang sempurna dibalut kulit putih tanpa cacat.

Blush!

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat sadar betapa tampannya Nii-san termudanya tersebut. Tidak kalah dari Itachi atau pun Kyuubi. Kenapa Naruto baru menyadarinya? Itu karena sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan dan selalu menggagalkan rencana cowok-cowok yang ingin menjadi pacarnya. Seolah menginginkan Naruto menjadi perawan tua. Eh, tapi sekarang Naruto sudah bukan perawan lagi. Hihihi.

"Makanlah. Hari ini kita tidak perlu sekolah. Aku sudah membuat surat izin." Sasuke yang hendak menampilkan senyuman lembutnya justru malah terlihat menyeringai mesum. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri bin merinding disko. Ya ampun! Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke lagi padanya pagi ini? Naruto membatin takut.

"Arigatou Suke-nii…" Naruto menerima nampan dari Sasuke lalu mulai memakan sarapannya.

**LoVe**

.

Dua hari kemudian, karena rasa sakit di selangkangannya sudah mendingan. Naruto kembali masuk sekolah, sekalipun wajahnya tetap terlihat lesu dan tidak bisa berlari seperti biasanya. Sasuke juga bersikap semakin manis dan protektif. Buktinya… dia mau-maunya saja membawakan tas Naruto yang dengan warna mencolok menyakitkan mata baginya alias ORANGE.

Naruto sih senang-senang saja dibawakan tas oleh Sasuke yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Toh, ia memang sedang malas membawa benda apa pun.

Mereka berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk berdampingan. Semenjak jadi sepasang 'kekasih' dua hari lalu. Hubungan mereka memang terlihat semakin mesra dan harmonis. Ibaratnya seperti bunga dan tangkainya, amplop dengan perangko, Jack and Rosse, Romeo dan Juliet, dan yang terakhir Juleha dan Jumidem. Oke! Abaikan kata-kata Nay yang udah ngaco dan semakin sableng. Hehe.

Naruto membuka buku catatannya dan memeriksa PR yang dikerjakan Sasuke semalam. Minna, kalian memang tidak salah baca atau melihat typo saat melihat kalimat yang tadi. Yah! Memang Sasuke lah yang semalam mengerjakan PR Naruto. Alasannya cukup klasik. Demi cinta katanya. Ckckck!

Setengah jam kemudian, bel berbunyi. Sudah waktunya pelajaran olahraga. Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan yang memakai setelan baju olahraga masuk ke dalam kelas membuat seisi kelas hening. Semua mata tertuju pada guru super tampan yang tengah menatap mereka dengan peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Persis seperti guru olahraga. Eh? Bukan kah yang mengajar olahraga itu Gui Sensei? Kenapa Kyuubi yang memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou anak-anak!" sapa Kyuubi seadanya. Semua murid perempuan berebutan memekik dan berebutan menjawab salam Kyuubi. "Hari ini Gui sensei sedang ada halangan. Jadi aku akan menggantikan dia mengajar kalian."

"HORRRREEEEE!" seru para siswi di kelas itu semangat 45. Jelas saja… siapa yang tidak senang dengan guru alay yang selalu memaksa mereka mengobarkan semangat masa muda digantikan oleh guru tampan yang diidolakan hampir semua siswi di sekolah mereka? Ditambah lagi hari ini jadwal mereka olahraga… err… renang. Sebagian siswi langsung menyiapkan tissue dan saputangan siap-siap jika mereka nosebleed. Tidak sabar untuk melihat sensei mereka hanya memakai celana renang dan syukur-syukur rela telanjang. Pletak!

"Sepertinya kalian sangat bersemangat, syukurlah!" Kyuubi yang ternyata tidak mengerti dan menyadari tatapan mesum dari seluruh muridnya justru mendesah lega melihat respon mereka semua.

Ckckck!

"Suke-nii!" panggil Naruto. Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sekalipun masih mengidolakan Kyuubi dan Itachi, tapi sekarang Sasuke menempati posisi nomor wahid di hatinya. Tampaknya usaha Sasuke yang mengrepe-grepe plus memerawani Naruto tidak sia-sia. Dalam satu malam Naruto bisa banting arus jadi mencintai Sasuke yang awalnya hanya dianggap sebagai seorang kakak.

"Kenapa?" jawab Sasuke singkat, tapi terdengar lembut. Bikin author nosebleed gara-gara dia ngasih senyum super tampan and tulus. Cacuteme emang pelpek. Author mulai alay.

"Sepertinya teman-teman sangat senang Gui sensei digantikan Kyuu-nii!" Naruto menopang dagu. Kembali menatap Kyuubi yang tampak sedang cuap-cuap memberi aturan semua murid tentang jika melakukan pelajaran olahraga dengannya.

"Yah! Mereka sangat ingin melihat Kyuu-nii telanjang dada!" jawab Sasuke cuek. Dalam hatinya ia juga penasaran. Apa kah Kyuubi berperut rata kah? Atau justru memiliki six pack kah? Atau mungkin perutnya justru buncit karena sering di-rape Itachi? Waktu itu Sasuke tidak sempat memperhatikan karena Kyuubi sedang ditindih Itachi. Belum lagi ada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Astaga! Mereka semua mesum. Tapi wajar saja sih, badan Kyuu-nii memang bagus." Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa menoleh. Membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan menatapnya horror. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu?

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke skeptis.

"Sering! Kyuu-nii sering ganti baju di depanku. Aku juga sama!" jawab Naruto polos. Tidak melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sudah pucat pasi.

Mereka tidak canggung mengganti pakaian dan dilihat satu sama lain? Astaga! Sasuke tidak habis pikir melihat kelakuan dua Namikaze ini. Apa mereka tidak merasa canggung?

Tapi tunggu, dulu kan Naruto tidak tahu Kyuubi kakaknya. Kenapa si rubah orange itu tidak berpikir dan tidak sungkan-sungkan menyuguhkan tubuhnya sebagai tontonan seorang gadis? Sasuke geleng-geleng dibuatnya. Dan Naruto, jadi dia juga tetap biasa saja mengganti pakaian di depan Kyuubi sebelum tahu Kyuubi itu kakaknya? Hal itu membuat kepala Sasuke semakin berdenyut.

"Kau kenapa Suke-nii?" Tanya Naruto cemas saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Sasuke menoleh lalu menggeleng pasrah.

"Tidak ada!"

"Baiklah anak-anak. Jika kalian mengerti, segera kalian ganti pakaian dan pergi ke kolam renang!" perintah Kyuubi setelah selesai memberi wangsit pada seluruh muridnya.

"Ha'i Sensei!" jawab semua muridnya kompak.

**LoVe**

.

Naruto memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru dipadu celana setengah paha berwarna orange. Ia tidak memakai pakaian renang karena tadi di rumah ditentang habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mau keindahan tubuh sang kekasih dinikmati oleh mata-mata lapar dari teman-temannya.

Tapi toh Naruto biasa saja, ia juga memang tidak terlalu suka memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yang membawa bikini dan pakaian renang justru terlihat senang karena bisa menggoda Kyuubi. Siapa tahu senseinya itu tertarik bukan? Nasib manusia kan memang siapa yang tahu? Sedangkan sebagian siswi yang membawa baju renang yang agak tertutup justru menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa karena mereka tidak tahu Kyuubi akan menggantikan Gui sehingga mereka tidak menyiapkan pakaian renang terbaik yang mereka punya.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran kolam dengan kaki menjuntai di samping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memakai celana pendek hampir selutut dengan singlet warna hitam senada. Tangan kanannya terus menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto erat.

"Naru… kau tidak akan berpaling jika melihat Kyuu-nii telanjang dada kan?" Tanya Sasuke skeptis. Membuat Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Suke-nii?" Tanya Naruto aneh. Sasuke menghela napas lalu menoleh. Balas menatap sapphire cantik yang tengah menatapnya. Ada getaran hangat yang menjalar menyelimuti hatinya. Yah... Sasuke tidak menyadari betapa ia sangat tergila-gila pada si pirang itu.

"Entahlah..." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Naruto tersenyum geli saat menyadari raut bingung di wajah Sasuke. Yah! Naruto tidaklah terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari ketakutan dan kecemburuan di kakak termudanya itu.

"Aishiteru... Suke-nii..." bisikan Naruto mengalun merdu di telinga Sasuke. Membuat jantung pemuda tampan itu berdegup kencang, memompa aliran darah lebih cepat dan membuat wajahnya panas. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya.

"Mo... Aishiteru..." gumam Sasuke lirih. Namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

Mereka semakin mempererat genggaman tangan, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Saling menikmati setiap degupan jantung mereka yang berpacu cepat. Menikmati kehangatan yang untuk pertama kali mereka rasakan dari seseorang yang menjadi pertama. Pertama mengisi kekosongan dan kehampaan di hati mereka selama beberapa belas tahun hidup di dunia.

Ah... hidupku jadi sangat sempurna... batin Sasuke senang.

KYAAAAAA!

Teriakan histeris para siswi mengalihkan perhatian SasuNaru yang tengah terbuai dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dengan malas mereka menoleh ke suatu arah yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid. Terlihat Kyuubi yang hanya memakai kaos singlet tipis warna putih dipadu celana olahraga selutut. Meski Kyuubi tidak telanjang dada dan tidak memakai celana renang seperti harapan para muridnya, tetap saja penampilan Kyuubi yang sangat mempesona itu membuat sebagian muridnya nosebleed.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Kyuubi innocent. Ia memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya lalu mengangkat sebelah alis. Apanya yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Test renang pun dimulai, semua murid tampak bersemangat berjejer di dekat Kyuubi, ingin mengintip tubuh Kyuubi dari setiap celah bajunya. Kyuubi yang tidak ambil pusing sih biasa saja. Ia juga tak menghiraukan beberapa siswinya yang terus-terusan menggodanya. Mau seperti apa pun mereka berpose, bagi Kyuubi tak berpengaruh. Ia kan gay. Hehehe!

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan lainnya muncul menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam. Kyuubi tampak asyik melihat murid-muridnya yang sedang bercanda di dalam kolam. Delapan tahun Kyuubi melewati waktunya hanya dengan terbaring lemah dan tidak bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas. Ia melewatkan masa remajanya yang seharusnya bahagia. Dan ia menyeret Itachi ke dalam penderitaan yang sama. Selalu saja, setiap memikirkan itu Kyuubi semakin jatuh cinta pada si Sulung Uchiha yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Kyuu..." sapa Itachi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuubi. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi yang basah dengan handuk tebal yang dibawanya tadi. Kyuubi menoleh lalu mengernyit. Kenapa Itachi ada di sini? Pikirnya bingung.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit!" kata Itachi bossy. Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapinya. Masih saja over protektif. Kali ini Kyuubi tidak mau menurutinya, ia senang tubuhnya basah.

"Nanti saja. Setengah jam lagi selesai kok." Kyuubi mengelak. Namun Itachi yang memang suka bersikap seenak udelnya dan tidak suka dibantah langsung menyeret Kyuubi hingga yang diseret memekik. Membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Hentikan Itachi! Kau membuatku malu!" Kyuubi berusaha menepis tangan Itachi. Tapi tampaknya Itachi tidak peduli, ia terus saja menyeret Kyuubi menuju ruang ganti. Tak menghiraukan murid-murid Kyuubi yang saling berbisik sambil menatap mereka.

"YAOI-YAOI!"

"Jadi Kyuubi-sensei itu gay?"

"Astaga! Terkutuklah si Jasinnya Hidan karena selalu menjadikan orang-orang gay itu berwajah sempurna."

"Pacarnya Kyuubi-sensei juga sangat tampan, ya?"

"Ahhh… aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan."

Dan serentetan lain kalimat kecewa dari para murid mulai meramaikan situasi di kolam renang dengan desahan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

"Hhh..." Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi keributan ItaKyuu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke dan menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan pandangan iri. Yah, dia iri karena melihat Itachi yang begitu mencintai Kyuubi, melakukan segalanya demi Kyuubi, dan selalu menomor satukan sang sulung Namikaze.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kegalauan di wajah Naruto. Ia menjawel hidung Naruto pelan sambil menatapnya teduh. Ada apa lagi dengan gadisnya itu?

"Aku hanya merasa... iri pada Kyuu-nii. Tachi-nii benar-benar perhatian." Naruto berterus terang. Tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke yang memasang wajah jengkel. Yah! Sasuke memang sadar Itachi begitu mencintai Kyuubi, rela melakukan apa pun untuknya. Tapi kenapa juga Naruto harus iri? Bukan kah Sasuke juga mencintainya dengan cara yang sama?

"Bukan kah aku juga memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tak suka. Merasa apa yang dilakukannya selama ini untuk Naruto tidak dihargai. Naruto yang menyadari nada itu menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Kau dan Tachi-nii berbeda Suke-nii." Naruto berkata lirih. "Cara kalian itu sangat berbeda."

"Karena kami bukan orang yang sama, cara kami menunjukkan cinta kami pada kalian juga pasti tidak sama. Tapi bukan berarti rasa cintaku untukmu lebih dangkal daripada perasaan Aniki pada Kyuu-nii." Sasuke bicara panjang lebar. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hatinya, rasa kesal karena Naruto tidak menyambut baik kasih sayangnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke tidak bisa membuat Naruto tahu isi hatinya tanpa ia bicara bukan?

"Naru... jika yang kau maksud adalah sikap over protektif Aniki, bukan kah aku juga demikian? Bukan tanpa alasan gadis secantik dirimu tidak punya kekasih, kan?" Sasuke memberi jeda. Membuat Naruto menatapnya sambil mengernyit. "Tapi, jika yang kau maksud adalah perhatian yang selalu Aniki berikan pada Kyuu-nii secara terang-terangan, jika itu yang kau irikan, kau salah besar Naru.

"Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu, mungkin sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Yaitu delapan tahun lalu." Sasuke memulai ceritanya dengan nada pelan. Agar tidak ada orang selain Naruto yang mendengar. "Aku memang tidak pernah memanjakanmu seperti Aniki, tidak pernah bersikap manis dan selalu stoic. Aku akui tentang semua kepengecutanku. Tapi aku tetap tidak pernah mengalihkan mataku darimu, aku selalu mengutamakanmu. Aku selalu berusaha memberikan semua yang kau mau tanpa sepengetahuanmu, semuanya aku lakukan diam-diam, karena aku ingin mendapatkan hatimu, bukan hanya sekedar simpatimu." Sasuke memberi jeda. Naruto masih menatapnya namun kini kedua mata sapphire-nya itu terlihat membola.

"Saat aku tahu kau ingin barbie rapunzell yang saat itu stocknya limited edition, lima tahun lalu. Aku ikut berdiri mengantri selama empat jam di toko boneka hanya untuk mendapatkan barbie itu untukmu. Saat aku tahu kau begitu ingin makan ramen ichiraku tengah malam, aku datang ke rumah Paman Teuchi dan memaksanya memasak untukmu. Dan setiap aku tahu kau bermain sepeda hingga jatuh dan tidak mengatakannya pada Kaa-san karena takut. Setiap kau tidur aku pasti datang ke kamarmu dan mengobati luka-lukamu. Dan..."

Grep!

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat. Gadis pirang itu tampak sesenggukkan dengan tubuh bergetar. Selama ini ia memang tidak tahu. Ia selalu berpikir semua yang diinginkannya terkabul karena ada peri ajaib yang tidak pernah bisa dilihatnya. Hanya akan memenuhi semua keinginannya, hanya akan muncul setiap ia memejamkan mata. Lalu menghilang seperti angin begitu ia membuka mata.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa semua itu dilakukan Sasuke untuknya. Sasuke yang dulu begitu membuatnya sebal karena selalu menggagalkan rencananya setiap hampir memiliki pacar. Sasuke begitu menyayanginya, mencintainya, dan Naruto tidak pernah menyadarinya. Ia justru sering melukai hati kakaknya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Suke-nii..." kata Naruto lirih. Ia mempererat pelukannya yang lalu dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Gomeen..."

**LoVe**

.

**Aku tidak pernah tahu mencintai seseorang itu begitu menyakitkan. Begitu memabukkan, begitu mengerikan. Aku mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas juga mencintaiku, begitu memperhatikanku, namun dengan egonya ia pergi meninggalkanku. Membuatku putus asa dan merasa jera karena sikapnya yang selalu seenaknya. Membuatku merasa tidak berharga karena ia tidak pernah mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku mencintainya tanpa batasan, tanpa rasa sesal atau pun kesal. Karena perasaan itu tumbuh dari sini... hatiku, jiwaku, dan segala ketulusan yang kumiliki selama ini.**

Damn!

Itachi memukul tembok di depannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tampak begitu frustasi, sejak tadi air matanya mengalir deras seolah tak mau berhenti. Luka di hatinya semakin menganga begitu sadar orang yang dikasihinya kini pergi.

Itachi menyeringai, ia tertawa psikopat lalu kembali menggoreskan pisau cutter di tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya. Membuat darahnya muncrat dan mengotori lantai marmer kamarnya yang putih bersih. Kini lantai itu berubah merah seiring cairan kental yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya penuh goresan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia frustasi. Itachi menggila. Dan itu... karena saat ini Kyuubi pergi meninggalkannya, memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah kembali dan mengisi relung hatinya.

"Aku gilaaaa..." Itachi terkekeh. Kedua matanya yang kelam itu menyayu dan tampak basah. Ia kembali mengambil kuasnya yang ia basahi dengan darahnya, lalu melanjutkan tulisannya di buku gambar besar milik Kyuubi yang terdapat banyak lukisannya. Itachi menulis menggunakan darahnya. Si sulung Uchiha kini benar-benar sinting.

**Tuhan...**

**Sebegitu kah engkau membenciku? Membuatku lagi-lagi terjatuh dan merasa hidupku memang tak layak lagi di bumi ini. Aku begitu mencintainya, dengan sabar aku terus menunggunya. Namun seolah aku ini adalah pendosa yang tidak ada ampunnya. Kau buatku kembali seperti ini, lebih sakit lagi. Jika begini caranya, lebih baik aku mati saja.**

Itachi tersenyum sambil menangis saat menulis rentetan kalimat itu. Huruf-huruf kanji yang di tulisnya mulai tidak rapi, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang. Namun disaat matanya memang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terjaga, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menulis kalimat terakhir yang akan ia bawa sampai alam kuburnya, Itachi memicingkan matanya, dengan tangan gemetar ia menulis kalimat...

**Selamanya... Aishiteru Kyuu.**

Gelap! Semuanya berubah gelap. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa, hal terakhir yang Itachi lihat sebelum menutup mata adalah wajah tampan Kyuubi yang tampak tersenyum manis padanya. Memamerkan lesung yang ada di pipi kirinya. Ah... Itachi tak menyesal mati jika malaikat pencabut nyawanya itu adalah orang yang paling sangat dicintainya.

**LoVe**

.

Sasuke berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap bintang yang hanya ada beberapa di langit sana. Di sampingnya Naruto yang mengenakan piyama orange dibalut jaket biru ikut mendongak menatap bintik-bintik kecil putih di langit itu. Sesekali menghela napas begitu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya Aniki akan berbuat seperti itu." Sasuke bicara memecah keheningan di antara mereka, mendengar hal itu Naruto menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Yah! Aku sendiri juga kaget Suke-nii. Tachi-nii benar-benar tidak waras jika sudah menyangkut Kyuu-nii. Apa yang dia lakukan itu benar-benar konyol. Memangnya tidak ada cara lain apa?" Naruto mendumel kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil cemberut. Ngambek! Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kakak sulungnya.

"Dia benar-benar mencoreng nama baik Uchiha." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Lalu kembali menggeleng saat mengingat kelakukan kakaknya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran si sulung Uchiha itu? Otak jeniusnya sama sekali sudah tidak berfungsi.

"Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Tachi-nii, Kyuu-nii juga bersalah!" tegas Naruto. Mulai menyalahkan sang Namikaze sulung karena hal yang sudah diperbuat Itachi. Mendengar hal itu lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk. Yah! Mereka berdua lah yang salah, mereka harus mempertanggung jawabkan kelakukan mereka yang membuat geger keluarga Uchiha.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Suke-nii?" Naruto mendesah lalu meminta pendapat. Sasuke tampak berpikir, setelah menghela napas ia mengambil keputusan tepat lalu menggamit tangan Naruto.

"Ayo, kita jenguk Aniki ke rumah sakit." Sasuke tersenyum miris. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto mengangguk. Ia berjalan di samping Sasuke sambil sesekali membuang napasnya.

Hahhhh... setelah sampai di rumah sakit Naruto akan mengomeli Itachi habis-habisan. Dan Kyuubi juga tidak akan lepas dari daftar orang yang akan disemburnya.

**LoVe**

**.**

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan aneh Itachi. Ia menatap sang Uchiha sulung yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien sambil disuapi Kyuubi. Salah siapa coba ini? Ya ampun, Sasuke sampai berpikir untuk tidak mengakui Itachi adalah saudara seibu dan seayahnya.

Oke, ada yang mau tahu kenapa Itachi sekarang tampak anteng di rumah sakit?

Itu karena Itachi bermimpi buruk, dalam mimpinya Itachi bunuh diri karena ditinggalkan oleh Kyuubi. Lalu kenapa sekarang Itachi dirawat di rumah sakit?

Itu karena Itachi yang terjaga dalam keadaan panik langsung berlari keluar kamar mencari Kyuubi, lalu dengan bodohnya hendak menuruni tangga tanpa memperhatikan langkah kakinya. Dan… sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Kyuubi seperti orang sinting, akhirnya kaki kanannya keselip kaki kirinya sendiri kemudian ia terjatuh bergulingan di tangga. Tragis memang, padahal saat Itachi memanggilnya itu Kyuubi tampak sedang bersantai di depan TV sambil memakan apel.

"Satu sendok lagi." Kyuubi tampak telaten merawat Itachi. Wajahnya sedikit suram, namun bukan karena kesal harus merawat Itachi yang sakit. Tapi karena tadi ia hampir mati kena serangan jantung saat melihat Itachi yang bergulingan di tangga memutar kediaman Uchiha yang tingginya itu hampir tujuh meter. Astaga! Jika manusia biasa pasti sudah mati kena geger otak, tulang patah, dan kehabisan darah. Tapi beruntunglah Itachi itu bukan manusia, ia hanya mengalami cedera ringan dan kepalanya harus mendapat tiga jahitan. Jangankan kritis, sedetik setelah ia mendarat di lantai satu, ia justru langsung bangkit dan memeluk Kyuubi yang berlari menghampirinya sambil mengucapkan kata 'syukurlah'.

Hah… Kyuubi benar-benar terjerat pada seorang monster.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku hampir mati." Kyuubi meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja kecil samping kanan ranjang Itachi. Ia mendesah sambil membelai lebam-lebam di pipi Itachi lembut. Sejak tadi hanya kata itu yang ia gumamkan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang mampu ia keluarkan. Ia masih sangat shock.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyuu…" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kyuubi panik. Si Sulung Uchiha sinting itu cuma peduli sama Kyuubi aja. Gak ngeliat banget orangtua plus-plus adiknya yang sejak tadi menanyakan keadaannya. Jangankan peduli, dilirik aja enggak. Dunia Itachi hanya diisi oleh Kyuubi Kyuubi Kyuubi and Kyuubi.

"Aniki sialan!" dengus Sasuke sebal. Pasalnya, udah dari setengah jam yang lalu ia nungguin Itachi, tapi Itachi sama sekali gak nganggap dia. Siapa juga yang gak kesel kalo udah datang jauh-jauh buat jengukin orang tapi sama sekali gak dianggap sama yang diperhatiin?

"Sudahlah Suke-nii. Kita makan ke kantin saja." Naruto menatap Sasuke perihatin. Gak enak juga sama aura Sasuke yang keki banget. Akhirnya mereka berdua beriringan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

**LoVe**

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dalam hening. Suasana kantin yang cukup ramai tampak sama sekali tidak mengusik ketenangan mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke dengan segala akal liciknya agar malam ini bisa dapat jatah dari Naruto, dan Naruto yang tampak frustasi karena merasa bersalah pada Itachi.

Hhh… merasa bersalah?

Why why why?

Itu karena tanpa sengaja Naruto menguping pembicaraan Kyuubi dan seseorang ditelpon. Meski hanya suara Kyuubi yang bisa Naruto dengar, tapi Naruto tahu jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan aniki kesayangannya itu. Kyuubi… sudah memutuskan kembali ke Uzumaki.

**Flashback on**

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri taman kediamannya tepat senja hari. Ia menikmati semilir angin dan semerbak wangi bunga-bunga hias yang selalu dirawat Mikoto dan kini tumbuh dan terlihat rapi. Surai pirang panjangnya tampak berkilau keemasan tertimpa sang surya sore.

Ah… betapa Naruto sangat menyukai tempat ini.

Lalu, tepat di depan beberapa pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi, Naruto melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya itu sedang berdiri bersandar ke pohon sambil menunduk. Sebelah tangannya tampak sedang menempelkan telpon. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu. Seolah menjadi sesosok makhluk sempurna yang menyempurnakan senja, Kyuubi terlihat begitu mempesona. Ah, sayang Kyuubi kakak kandungnya, sekalipun Naruto sebenarnya tidak keberatan incest jika diizinkan author seperti di fic lainnya yang menjadikan ia pemuda seme yang rela jadi uke demi cinta sang kakak.

Naruto hendak berteriak menyapanya, tapi melihat Kyuubi yang memasang wajah sedih, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan menghampirinya. Ada apa dengan Kyuubi?

"Beri aku waktu, Shu!" kata Kyuubi lirih. "Tidak sesederhana itu, mengertilah."

Kyuubi sedang menerima telpon dari Shu? Naruto membatin. Kira-kira siapa teman Kyuubi yang memiliki nama awalan Shu? Shurimin? Shujiman? Atau Shukurukurukuru? Pletak! Author mulai alay.

Sampai kemudian mata Naruto membola. Ia ingat salah satu orang yang begitu menginginkan Kyuubi, orang yang begitu amat ia benci karena sudah membuat Kyuubi hampir mati dan terpisah delapan tahun dengannya, Shukaku.

Naruto berdiri tepat di belakang Kyuubi dibatasi sebuah pohon tanpa Kyuubi sadari. Ia ingin mendengar percakapan ShukaKyu lebih banyak lagi. Dalam hatinya ia berdo'a semoga dalam fic ini pairing ItaKyuu tidak dirubah menjadi ShukaKyuu.

"Yah… aku mengerti. Aku pasti kembali ke Uzumaki, aku hanya memintamu memberiku waktu, tidak lama, hanya sekitar satu atau dua minggu." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada memelas. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di rumput, kondisi batinnya benar-benar kacau. Satu nama yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan, Itachi. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Itachi?

"Jangan sentuh adikku, dia sudah cukup merasa senang bersama Uchiha. Dia milik Uchiha Sasuke. Yah! Aku yakin Sasuke bisa menjaganya dengan baik, jadi… aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam masalah ini." Kyuubi menghela napas. "Lagipula… aku rindu dia."

Siapa? Siapa yang dirindukan Kyuubi? Dan…

Kenapa Kyuubi selalu berkorban untuk Naruto? Kenapa Kyuubi hendak melepaskan Itachi hanya untuk kebahagiaan Naruto?

Naruto berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengorbankan kakaknya, tapi… ia yang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu juga masih punya sisi egois yang tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda yang mulai sangat dicintainya. Yah! Naruto tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke kini terlihat begitu tulus mencintainya, karena Sasuke menjadi orang yang tidak pernah jemu berada di sampingnya, karena Sasuke selalu saja bertahan sekalipun sempat tidak dipedulikannya. Dicintai oleh seseorang sampai seperti itu, siapa yang tidak senang?

Apalagi orang yang mencintainya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Manusia waras mana yang tidak menginginkan sosoknya yang begitu sempurna?

"Kyuu-nii…" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuubi tersentak kaget dan refleks menutup telponnya. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menatap Naruto yang tampak ketakutan di belakangnya. Naruto mendengarnya? Astaga! Betapa cerobohnya Kyuubi kali ini.

"Na-Naru…" kata Kyuubi gelagapan. Ia sedikit tegang juga melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi seperti orang bodoh. Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu kenapa adiknya tampak begitu ketakutan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Uzumaki, mereka kejam, mereka akan membunuhku. Aku punya penyakit jantung, dan Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Suke-nii." Naruto menangis terisak. Bola sapphirenya yang selalu tampak berbinar itu kini terlihat sendu. Mengingatkan Kyuubi jika kemungkinan ia lebih memilih Itachi. Naruto tidak baik-baik saja, fisik Naruto begitu lemah.

Damn it! Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kata-kata itu seolah meminta Kyuubi kembali berkorban untuknya. Meminta Kyuubi menggantikan posisi dan rasa sakit yang nanti sebenarnya harus diterimanya. Egois memang, tapi memangnya kenapa? Bukan kah tanpa Naruto minta pun Kyuubi pasti akan melakukannya? Apa kata-kata itu Naruto ucapkan agar Kyuubi tidak ragu?

Naruto tertawa miris dalam hati, ia merasa jadi orang paling kejam sedunia. Tega mengorbankan kakaknya yang selama ini melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Maafkan aku… Kyuu-nii…

Tapi….

Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi Uzumaki.

Takdirku di sini…

Bersama Suke-nii…

Seperti saat sebelum kau datang dan memberitahuku kenyataan pahit yang sampai saat ini sulit kuterima. Aku bukan Uchiha… yah! Aku bukan Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naru? Sekalipun harus mati tentu aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka." Kyuubi tersenyum menenangkan. Dibelainya surai pirang adiknya itu lembut. Kyuubi merengkuh bahu Naruto lalu memeluknya erat, menempelkan kepala Naruto ke dadanya yang tegap. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya rapat lalu mengecupi puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuubi ingin menangis histeris dan menjerit sekeras mungkin untuk mengungkapkan kesakitannya. Terjebak di antara pilihan yang sama-sama sanggup menyesakan dadanya. Membuatnya memilih mati saja daripada harus melepaskan salah satu orang yang begitu ingin dimilikinya.

Tuhan… Kyuubi ingin melindungi Naruto seperti sumpahnya…

Tetapi… kini ada Uchiha Itachi yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Seolah Namikaze Kyuubi tidak layak hidup bahagia. Seolah Namikaze Kyuubi hidup hanya untuk menderita.

Kenapa tidak sekali saja ia dibiarkan hidup tanpa rasa cemas? Kenapa tidak sekali saja ia dihadapkan dengan keputusan yang tidak perlu membuat siapa pun termasuk dirinya terluka? Menyedihkan… Kyuubi hanya bisa menelan segala kepahitan itu bulat-bulat setiap kali memikirkan masa depannya.

"Aku lemah Kyuu-nii. Maafkan aku… aku ingin kau bersamaku, aku ingin kita semua menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi jika memang kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Tachi-nii tak apa. biar aku yang berkorban kali ini!" Naruto berujar lirih. Ia menangis sesenggukkan dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak. Tanpa peduli kata-kata Naruto membuat hati kakaknya itu mencelos nyeri. Membuat Kyuubi mengambil sebuah keputusan bulat yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Yah! Kali ini Kyuubi tidak ragu lagi. Itachi akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, dan Naruto mungkin akan mati jika menjadi Uzumaki. Kau tidak boleh egois Kyuubi! Pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan itu menegur dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Maafkan aku, Kyuu-nii…

Maafkan aku, Itachi…

**Tebese!**

**Ini chapternya Nay panjangin lagi loh. Hohoho!**

**Haduh… ini konfliknya makin lama makin ruwet. Cuma karena dalam judulnya aja Heart Complicated, yah maklum aja deh. hohoho**

**Setelah Nay pikir baik-baik. Kayaknya emang di sini mulai chapter 10 Naruto bakalan jadi cowok kalau cerita ini dilanjut. Nay gak mau hubungan SasuNaru tanpa konflik. Naruto jahat sih sama Kyuubi. Hahaha. #dirasengan.**

**.**

**Nay minta reviewnya Minna…**

**Buat yg mau ngeflame, tolong sebutin nama, ya. Nay gak tersinggung atau sakit hati kok. Nay anggap itu saran walau mungkin pikiran kita gak sejalan. Cuma bingung pas jawab manggilnya apa? Hehe**

** Arigatou…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. Alur, ide, karakter murni dari otak beku Nay.**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, hurt**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI.**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**8 A Moment with my love**

**Ehm! Chapter ini kita bakalan banyakan ngebahas SasuNaru. Hahahaha!**

**Nanti chapter depan, baru ItaKyuu yang dapat giliran. Aku harap kalian semua suka Minnaaaaa!**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin berkencan Suke-nii!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Dikutuklah sang Sasuke Uchiha dengan segala sumpah serapahnya. Naruto mengacak-acak semua yang ada di kamarnya lalu berteriak-teriak seperti orang sinting.

Kesal?

Tentu saja!

Siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau setiap ada yang mengajaknya berkencan selalu berakhir dengan membatalkan janji mereka karena alasan tidak mau berurusan dengan sang kakak? Sasuke selalu menghajar siapa pun orang yang berani mendekati Naruto, apalagi mengajaknya berkencan. Astaga! Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke begitu protektif pada sang adik? Padahal Naruto saat ini sudah kelas satu SMU.

"Aku membencimu Suke-nii, membencimu-membencimu-MEMBENCIMU! MULAI HARI INI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMANGGILMU ANIKI LAGI! SASUKE TEME, PANTAT AYAM, BRENGSEK, BIADAB, KURANG AJAR, TIDAK PUNYA OTAK, SINTING, TIDAK TAHU DIRI, BAKTERI, PENGGANGGU, KUMAN, MENYEBALKAN! AAAARGGGHHH!"

Naruto semakin sinting saat tadi melihat Gaara, kakak kelasnya yang dari SMP ia sukai babak belur dan membatalkan janjinya. Gaara bahkan bilang tidak mau berdekatan lagi dengan Naruto. Ia bilang kesintingan sang Uchiha tengah itu benar-benar membuatnya jera. Dan detik itu pula… Naruto menangis sesenggukkan karena patah hati.

"Demi Tuhan aku menyukai Gaara-senpai, aku mencintainya… aku bisa melupakan sedikit perasaanku pada Tachi-nii saat bersamanya. Kenapa kau sejahat ini Sasuke? Kenapa kau sekejam ini? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Hanya karena kau kakakku bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupku. Aku membencimu… aku sangat membencimu…" Naruto terduduk lemah di lantai lalu kembali menangis sesenggukan. Merintih dan menahan rasa sakit dan kecewa di hati pada sang kakak.

Kenapa?

Ia hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai… tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Kenapa baginya cinta itu begitu rumit? Love? Love is heart complicated. Naruto benar-benar muak pada teka-teki cinta yang baginya begitu ambigu. Begitu menyiksa, menyakitkan, membingungkan, tidak seperti yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya Sakura yang bilang cinta itu indah.

Bagi Naruto cinta itu seperti sebuah malapetaka, di mana ia selalu saja menjadi korban dan terluka. Naruto mencintai seseorang yang juga 'awalnya' mencintainya, dan kini meninggalkannya karena pihak ketiga yang selalu posesif terhadapnya.

"Aku membencimuh… aku membencimuh…"

**LoVe**

.

Sasuke hanya bisa meringis nyeri melihat adiknya yang begitu rapuh karena keegoisannya. Menelan rasa sakit saat mendengar segala caci maki sang adik yang begitu menusuk. Ia yang sejak tadi mengintip Naruto dari celah pintu karena khawatir akhirnya hanya bisa mengutuk diri.

Kenapa?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasannya? Kenapa ia mencintai Naruto?

Naruto itu adiknya, adik yang begitu disayanginya. Tidak! Mungkin lebih tepat jika dianggap dicintainya.

Sasuke sadar persis dengan kenyataan itu, kenyataan bahwa cintanya pada Naruto adalah terlarang, mana boleh seorang kakak jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri? Sekalipun yang ia tahu Naruto hanya saudara tiri. Bukan kah seharusnya Sasuke membenci Naruto?

Walau bagaimanapun setahunya Naruto adalah anak dari selingkuhan ayahnya. Tapi… keadaan yang dialaminya justru berbanding terbalik. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Naruto. ia justru jatuh cinta dan ingin memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Naru… aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang memilikimu selain aku." Sasuke membatin lirih.

**LoVe**

.

Sasuke POV

Aku sadar aku gila, sinting, dan tidak punya otak. Tapi apa pun anggapan orang terhadapku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Memangnya kenapa jika aku mencintai adikku sendiri? Apa salahnya? Lagipula kami hanya saudara tiri.

Sekalipun selama beberapa tahun ini aku harus tahan banting karena dibenci Naruto diakibatkan sifat posesifku, aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat yakin suatu hari nanti Naruto juga akan membalas perasaanku dan mencintaiku seperti caraku mencintainya.

Ini gila! Selama tujuh tahun ini aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggapku, menganggapku lebih dari sekedar seorang kakak yang menyebalkan.

Selalu menggagalkan kencannya…

Selalu menghajar semua lelaki yang mendekatinya…

Dan tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun mengalihkan perhatiannya…

Setelah yakin Naruto baik-baik saja, aku segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan menuju kamarku yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Naruto. Hanya sekitar lima belas meter, terpisahkan oleh ruangan tamu lantai dua yang bisa dibilang sangat luas.

Aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku, lalu melangkah pelan menuju sebuah pintu yang kuharamkan siapa pun memasukinya. Setelah membuka kunci pintu, tanpa ragu aku membukanya. Dan sampailah aku di sebuah ruangan seluas 4x6 meter yang menjadi tempat favoritku. Kucat berwarna biru langit mengingatkanku pada sepasang mata sapphire yang begitu amat kusukai.

Aku berjalan menghampiri sebuah patung lilin yang beberapa bulan lalu kupesan dari seorang pembuat patung terkenal. Patung yang tingginya hanya sedaguku dan amat mirip dengan 'dia'. Yah! Aku tahu kalian pasti mengerti siapa yang kumaksudkan. Patung yang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu terus tersenyum padaku, membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat keindahan yang sudah lama tidak kudapatkan dari sosok nyatanya.

Naruto… dia begitu cantik dengan gaun orange selutut tanpa lengan, rambut pirangnya memang sengaja kugerai. Kulit tan eksotisnya begitu halus saat kusentuh walau tetap tidak selembut aslinya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sedih. Kukecup bibirnya pelan lalu membelai pipinya hati-hati. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Aku melakukannya karena aku begitu mencintaimu…"

Aku menghela napas, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan tetap diam.

..

Tentu saja, dia itu patung SasuTeme sinting!

..

"Kau tahu Naruto… sudah sangat lama aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau selalu saja tidak menganggap penting perasaanku? Tidak tahukah kau patah hati itu menyakitkan?" aku menatap sapphire di hadapanku lembut. Andai saja Naruto melihatku yang seperti ini, Naruto asli maksudku. Apakah dia akan mengasihaniku? Apakah dia akan membalas perasaanku?

"Ahh… tentu saja kau tahu, sudah beberapa kali aku membuatmu patah hati…" aku menghela napas berat. Kembali diliputi perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuatnya menangis, selalu mungkin?

"Aku tau aku egois, tapi bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Salahkan dirimu sendiri saja yang sudah membuatku begitu terobsesi."

"…"

"Kau lihat ruangan ini?" aku menyapu pandang sekelilingku, begitu dipenuhi foto-foto Naruto dengan sedikit celah seolah menyiratkanku seorang maniak. Yah! Aku memang maniak, aku mengumpulkan foto-foto Naruto dengan berbagai ekspresi dan menjadikannya sebagai hiasan ruangan ini. Ruangan bercat serba biru langit, yang justru tertutupi oleh banyak foto dan poster. Bahkan langit-langit kamar ini pun tidak luput dari foto-foto itu.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sebuah ranjang dekat dengan patung Naruto, menjadikan tanganku bantal sambil menatap foto Naruto di langit-langit, ia sedang tersenyum padaku. Cantiknya…

Ahhh… kau memang sangat cantik dan membuatku gila!

Oke! Kita lupakan kesintingan sang Uchiha bungsu yang jika diteruskan tidak akan ada habisnya. Mari kita beralih POV pada si pirang yang tengah menggalau.

Sasuke POV end!

.

Naruto POV

Lelah!

Terlalu lama menangis ternyata capek juga. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan ke kasurku yang sudah berantakkan. Duduk di sana sambil sesekali menyeka ingusku yang mengalir tidak sopan. Mataku panas karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Hari ini aku memang seperti orang gila!

Aku melemparkan pandanganku pada cermin di depanku, rambutku acak-acakkan seperti nenek sihir, mengerikan! Aku bahkan malas melihat wajahku sendiri.

Aku mengambil hapeku yang tergeletak sembarang di kasur lalu membuka fb. Yah! Saat galau begini bukannya paling asyik itu update status? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bertukar pikiran dengan beberapa teman yang usianya memang jauh lebih tua dariku?

.

**Naru Angelablue Uchiha**

Aku hanya ingin dicintai… mencintai seseorang yang memang kuinginkan. Berlebihan kah?

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian ada beberapa orang yang mengomentari statusku. Aku segera membaca komentar mereka satu persatu.

.

**Ino BeautifullLady**

Kau Kenapa Naru? Ada masalah?

.

**Sakura Queen**

Tentu cinta bukan suatu hal yang berlebihan. Ganbatte Naru-chan!

.

**Shikamaru ajah**

Merepotkan!

.

**Kiba Akamarulovers**

Aku masih mencintaimu Naru-chan.

.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Aku akan memberikan hal itu untukmu.

.

**Lee Muridnya GuruGui**

Cinta itu semangat masa muda! Berjuanglah Naruto!

.

**Angelo Black IsDevil**

Love is heart complicated! Sesuatu hal rumit yang tidak bisa diterka apa maunya? Menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mungkin asing namun nikmat. Asing karena begitu membingungkan dan aneh. Nikmat karena setiap rasa sakitnya pun adalah suatu hal yang menciptakan perasaan baru.

.

**Sakura Queen**

Wow… Angelo Black IsDevil, kau keren. Siapa namamu?

.

**Ino BeautifullLady**

Aku jatuh cinta hanya karena nama dan kata-katamu Angelo Black IsDevil.

.

Naruto POV end

.

Membaca beberapa komentar dari teman dan kakak kelasnya Naruto ikut membalas. Sedikit penasaran juga pada orang asing yang baru tadi pagi meng-add fbnya. Namanya unik dan menarik. Malaikat hitam adalah iblis? Jadi, maksudnya dia itu adalah iblis jelmaan dari malaikat penuh dosa?

Ahh… entahlah! Hanya kata-kata sang devil tadi begitu menarik perhatiannya, akhirnya Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya lalu mulai mengetik.

.

**Naru Angelablue Uchiha**

Rumit! Memang sangat rumit. Apalagi jika disaat kita mencintai seseorang, selalu ada yang mengganggu kita seolah tak suka.

..

**Angelo Black IsDevil**

Karena rumit cinta menarik, karena membingungkan cinta membuat penasaran. Terkadang kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang orang lain pikirkan, mungkin saja si pengganggu itu justru adalah orang yang terlalu mencintaimu…

.

**Lee Muridnya GuruGui**

Siapa kah kau Angelo Black IsDevil? Mungkin kita bisa berlatih bersama? Dari namamu sepertinya kau adalah orang yang kuat.

.

**Angelo Black IsDevil**

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang spesial, yang bisa membicarakan banyak kata berukir cinta. Aku hanya iblis yang tersesat karena cinta seorang malaikat.

.

**Naru Angelablue Uchiha**

Sepertinya kau juga sedang patah hati? Kita sama. Hehehe

.

**Angelo Black IsDevil**

Patah hati? Yah! Sepertinya aku memang sedang patah hati.

.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Jangan menggoda calon istriku iblis!

.

**Angelo Black IsDevil**

Masalah untukmu?

.

**Hyuuga Neji**

Tentu saja.

.

**Shikamaru**

Semakin merepotkan!

.

**Kiba Akamarulovers**

Aku juga akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan Naruto

**.**

**Shikamaru**

Jangan ikut-ikutan Puppy!

.

**Sakura Queen**

Eh? Kalian akan berkelahi?

.

**Ino BeautifullLady**

Ahh… Naruto memang selalu beruntung.

.

**Naru AngelaBlue Uchiha**

Sudah-sudah. Tidak usah diperdebatkan lagi.

.

Akhirnya Naruto log out dari facebooknya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih penasaran pada si Angelo Black IsDevil. Siapa dia? Kenapa Naruto merasa tidak terlalu asing dengan namanya?

Sayangnya dalam fbnya itu tidak ada foto. Hanya gambar-gambar malaikat hitam berwajah suram. Seperti patah hati. Tapi, sekalipun tidak tahu wajahnya, Naruto sangat yakin orang itu laki-laki.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto beringsut dari kasur dan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju dapur saat sadar semenjak pulang sekolah ia belum sempat makan. Orangtuanya sedang di luar negri. Sial sekali! Ia berjalan malas menuruni tangga, hendak mengambil beberapa cup ramen instant di laci. Tapi saat sampai di depan dapur, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap malas Sasuke yang sedang makan sup tomat ditemani secangkir kopi hitam.

Iih… entah bagaimana rasanya? Naruto tidak mau membayangkannya. Yang jelas bagi Sasuke itu sangat nikmat.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju lemari tempat persediaan ramen, membukanya setengah hati lalu mengambil tiga cup ramen. Ini jam dua belas malam, wajar saja Naruto kelaparan. Ia membuka tutup ramen lalu mulai menyeduhnya, membiarkan saja Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Mau apa kau, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto ketus. Tidak menyebut embel-embel 'Nii' seperti biasanya. Ia yang memang sudah sangat kesal pada Sasuke dan memutuskan kakaknya itu akan menjadi musuh sehidup sematinya. Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik Sasuke.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan panggilan Naruto yang tidak sopan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya ya!"

"Sudah tahu ngapain nanya?" balas Naruto semakin judes.

Sasuke terdiam, ia menunduk lalu menyesap kopi hitamnya, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto yang tampak asyik mengaduk ramen. Hmm… dobenya itu memang selalu merasa dunia miliknya sendiri jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan favorit.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi?" berkencan. Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Naruto tak menggubrisnya, ia masih sangat marah.

"Taman hiburan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kontan saja membuat Naruto blink-blink. Seumur hidup Naruto tidak pernah ke taman hiburan, hal itu dikarenakan penyakit jantungnya yang tidak membolehkannya terlalu lelah. Makanya orangtuanya tidak pernah mengijinkannya pergi karena alasan taman hiburan adalah salah satu tempat yang berbahaya untuk sang 'Uchiha' bungsu.

"Kaa-san bilang tidak boleh!" buru-buru Naruto kembali menunduk dan jual mahal. Padahal dalem hati dia udah loncat-loncat kesenengan. Gengsi dong! Masa Cuma karena diajak Sasuke ke taman hiburan dia langsung lupa sama marahnya?

"Aku sudah meminta ijin, katanya tidak apa selama denganku. Asal jangan terlalu capek." Sasuke mengimbuhkan. Membuat Naruto makin gak bisa nahan bibirnya yang mendadak senyum-senyum gaje. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak mau terlihat senang di depan Sasuke. Hal itu dilakukannya agar Sasuke tidak lagi bersikap seenaknya dan mengatur hidupnya.

"Tergantung besok saja!" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan tiga cup ramennya di nampan lalu membawanya pergi menuju kamar. Membuat Sasuke menatap kepergian sang adik nanar sambil mendengus.

"Dia masih marah…"

**LoVe**

.

"Yaaaak Suke-nii. Ayo kita naik itu, komedi putar tidak berbahaya kan?" kata Naruto semangat. Sejak tadi pagi ia sibuk menyeret Sasuke kesana-kemari hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha naik komedi putar dan duduk di atas kuda sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangan? Itu akan menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke sampai ke tingkat terendah.

"Na-Naru… aku di sini saja. Kau naiklah!" Sasuke tersenyum canggung. Takut tolakannya akan membuat si adik marah.

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Sasuke lalu cemberut, "Baiklah!" ujarnya sambil melangkah sendirian masuk ke wahana yang diinginkannya. Naruto tampak manis dengan kaos biru panjang dipadu celana warna orange selutut, menggendong sebuah tas yang diisi banyak makanan sehat karena Kaa-sannya sudah titip pesan dia tidak boleh jajan sembarangan.

Tadinya Sasuke hendak membawakan tas Naruto, tapi karena warna tas kuning itu begitu mencolok dan menyilaukan mata, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Apa jadinya coba kalau ada salah satu teman atau fansnya yang melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memakai tas warna kuning? Astaga! Lebih baik Sasuke puasa tomat satu minggu saja.

"Suke-nii!" teriak Naruto setiap putaran dan melihat Sasuke. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lima jari.

Naruto tidak tahu betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Ia bahkan rela berkelakuan tidak seperti seorang Uchiha yang selalu menjaga imejnya. Sasuke selalu tersenyum dan membalas setiap panggilan Naruto. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya blink-blink karena terpesona oleh senyuman manis sang Uchiha. Hhh… Sasuke memang sempurna.

Hanya saja… yang Sasuke tidak mengerti dari Naruto… kenapa si pirang itu suaranya akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi sedikit serak dan ada sedikit jakun yang menonjol di lehernya? Seperti seorang pria yang baru mengalami masa pubernya saja.

Memikirkan hal itu Sasuke tertawa miris dalam hati. Mana mungkin Naruto itu laki-laki? Jelas-jelas ia juga memiliki dada layaknya seorang gadis. Walau tidak terlalu besar, tapi masih terlihat pas di mata Sasuke.

Hhh… memangnya apa yang ada di dalam diri Naruto dan dianggap Sasuke buruk?

Selain tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Sasuke untuk si blonde itu mungkin?

"Aku senang aku senang hari ini aku sangat senang!" kata Naruto ceria. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan sapphire berbinar dan senyuman mengembang. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman hiburan sejauh mata dapat melihatnya. Namun saat melihat beberapa permainan yang menguji adrenalin seperti roller coaster, tornado, dan yang lainnya dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba cahaya matanya meredup.

Yah!

Sedih?

Iri?

Merasa tidak sebebas orang lain?

Hal itulah yang dirasakan Naruto yang mendadak merasakan dadanya nyeri.

Bukan! Bukan karena penyakit jantungnya yang kambuh.

Tapi…

Karena ia tidak bisa menikmati masa mudanya layaknya teman-teman seusianya. Sejak tadi ia hanya menaiki wahana yang tidak berbahaya dan kebanyakan hanya diminati anak kecil. Kapan? Kapan ia bisa sembuh dan bisa tumbuh layaknya remaja seusianya?

"Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya Sasuke cemas saat menyadari tatapan sang adik mendadak kosong. Naruto tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku ingin naik itu!" tunjuk Naruto ke wahana roller coaster yang begitu sangat ingin dicobanya. Tapi mana mungkin bisa?

"Naru… kau tahu-"

"Aku tahu Suke-nii, aku tahu," bantah Naruto cepat. Ia menunduk lalu tersenyum miris. Mentertawakan nasibnya yang begitu tragis.

"Aku bilang aku hanya ingin, bukan akan." Naruto berkata ambigu. Tapi Sasuke yang jenius bisa menangkap jelas apa yang dimaksudnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama-sama terdiam, kehilangan topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana hening di tengah keramaian. Sasuke sesekali melirik Naruto yang masih menunduk. Apa dia berbuat kesalahan lagi? Apa membawa Naruto ke tempat ini bukan keputusan yang tepat?

"Suke-nii…" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke refleks menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada apa lagi dengan dobenya?

"Kenapa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hanya diam dan menghela napas. Kalau ibunya sampai tahu Sasuke masih sering memanggil Naruto 'dobe', sudah habisnya sang Uchiha 'tengah'.

"Apa aku bisa sembuh?" Tanya Naruto skeptis. Membuat Sasuke terperanjat dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa?

Apa penyakit jantung bisa sembuh?

Entahlah!

Setahu Sasuke itu belum ada obatnya, hanya bisa dinetralisir rasa sakitnya.

"Pertanyaan konyol, ya?" Naruto tersenyum miris. Ia menyeka air matanya yang mendadak menetes. Mengungkapkan kekecewaannya pada Tuhan yang serasa tidak adil baginya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus seorang Naruto?

Selama hidup ia selalu berusaha bersikap baik.

Tapi kenapa Tuhan masih memberikan penyakit mengerikan itu padanya?

Mungkin… tidak lama lagi ia akan mati.

Dan cerita ini berubah genre dari romance menjadi angst! Hahahaha! #gampared

.

"Kau pasti sembuh, Naru!" kata Sasuke yakin. Membuat sapphire yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan hanya mampu mengeluarkan air matanya itu mendongak dan menatap onyx Sasuke tak percaya.

Benarkah?

Benarkah ia bisa sembuh?

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan sembuh. Karena Kami-sama… tidak akan membiarkan malaikatnnya yang suci terlalu lama menderita!" kata Sasuke mantap. Membuat dua sapphire itu semakin membola. Tak lama kemudian binar bahagia di mata seindah langit cerah itu kembali muncul menunjukkan kepuasan atas jawaban sang kakak.

"Yah! Aku juga yakin pasti akan sembuh!" Naruto mengangguk pasti. Lalu ia menyeret Sasuke ke bianglala yang sudah tiga kali dinaikinya. Mereka kembali mengantri sekitar lima belas menit baru kemudian mendapat giliran.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan. Dengan Sasuke yang menatap punggung si pirang karena sejak tadi Naruto nemplok di besi kayak cicak. Menatap konoha dari ketinggian seratus dua puluh kaki dari tanah. Konoha terlihat sangat indah, semua manusia yang berkumpul di bawah sana seperti semut-semut kecil di mata Naruto.

"Mereka kecil sekali Suke-nii!" kata Naruto ceria. Itu sudah kesepuluh kalinya Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, yang selalu Sasuke sambut dengan gumaman tidak jelas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si blonde. "Ahhh… andai saja aku mampu menginjak mereka semua sampai mati." Imbuhnya sadis.

Sasuke langsung merinding disko mendengarnya. Naru manis-manis kok sadis sih? Masa orang-orang mau dia injek? Emang rumput?

Sasuke yang tidak tahu kalau Naruto yang manis itu juga memiliki darah Uzumaki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak menyangka bahwa si pirang itu emang kadang suka kelewatan anehnya.

"Setelah ini kita pulang Naru, sudah sore!" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia masih betah dan tidak mau pulang. Kenapa harus buru-buru sih?

"Baiklah…" tapi akhirnya si blonde menurut juga. Badannya juga sudah sangat lelah. Naruto berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Sasuke. Membuat kakaknya itu berjengit kaget karena mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari si blonde. Tapi kemudian ia menurut. Membiarkan kepala pirang itu bersandar ke dadanya. Terlelap, dan membuat Sasuke harus menggendongnya ke mobil karena tidak tega membangunkannya.

Hhh… SasuTeme baik ya? Tapi kalo ada maunya. Hahaha!

** LoVe**

**.**

**Back to real story…**

.

Yah! Kejadian yang Nay ceritakan tadi itu adalah kejadian hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Saat Sasuke masih tidak diterima cintanya oleh si pirang yang membuatnya gila. Tapi… lihatlah mereka sekarang.

Kedua insan berbeda warna kulit, rambut, dan 'gender' itu tampak sedang sibuk melumat bibir orang di depannya. Naruto yang memang bisa dibilang sedikit agresif itu melayani permainan lidah Sasuke dengan baik.

Astaga! Padahal mereka baru saja melewatkan ronde kedua. Masa udah mau mulai lagi, sih?

"Ngh…" Naruto melenguh saat tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menindihnya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan tangan usil yang terus mengelusi paha dalamnya. Lalu kemudian tangannya kembali naik dan mencubiti putting sang Namikaze. "Sukeh-niih.."

Naruto membanting wajahnya ke samping. Kulit tan itu kini sudah terlihat sedikit kemerahan. Bibir cherrynya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang hampir membuat Sasuke gila. Meskipun jika sekilas suara Naruto itu seperti suara halus seorang laki-laki, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah peduli. Apa lagi kalo udah nepsong kayak gini. Uchiha kan emang pervert! *ditendang.

"Naru…" Sasuke mengecupi leher Naruto lalu turun ke tengkuknya.

Kecup-jilat-gigit-hisap.

Hal itulah yang tengah dilakukan si bungsu Uchiha. Kembali menambahkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di kulit tan eksotis 'gadis'nya. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan demikian hanya melenguh sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

"Suke-nii… sudah waktunya kita sekolah…" Naruto merengek. Ia tidak tahan dengan serangan-serangan Sasuke.

Kakaknya itu agresif sekali tentang hal seperti ini. Tidak tahu tempat dan waktu, tidak berpikir kah Sasuke kalau pagi sudah beranjak siang dan mereka bisa telat masuk sekolah?

Ya ampun… Naruto hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati.

Yaiyalah dalam hati, orang dari tadi dia cuma bisa uh-ah aja digituin Sasuke. *dirasengan.

"Suke-nii… kau sudah tidak punya pengaman lagi, kan?" kata Naruto saat mengingat bungkusan yang tadi adalah 'pengaman' terakhir yang dimiliki Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto lalu mendengus kesal. Padahal ia sudah setengah 'hard' kenapa harus habis sih?

Sasuke menyesal karena tidak membeli benda itu satu lusin kemarin. Cuma beli dua bungkus dengan isi tiga. Empat sudah habis tadi malam, dan sisanya tadi pagi.

Astaga! Sekarang kita semua sudah tahu betapa mesumnya sang Uchiha bungsu?

"Aku keluarkan di luar saja!" Sasuke tetap merayu Naruto. Mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya yang langsung ditatap Naruto horror. Di mata Naruto senyuman Sasuke barusan lebih tepat dianggap seringaian. Seringaian mesum yang sangat-sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak mau. Resikonya bisa hamil." Naruto menolak tegas. Selain karena sudah lelah, ia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bukan! Bukan karena ia takut Sasuke tidak bertanggung jawab, Naruto sangat percaya pada Sasuke.

Namun… karena usianya masih lima belas tahun, resiko hamil tentu sangat berbahaya untuknya. Ia berbeda, ia bukan wanita tulen. Ia adalah gadis yang awalnya itu laki-laki, dan laki-laki hamil itu sangat menggelikan. Apalagi saat Naruto tahu dari Kyuubi ia punya rahim.

"Ayolah Sayang… sebentar saja." Pinta Sasuke blink-blink, kedua matanya berkerlip penuh bintang. Namun Naruto yang memang tidak mau dan tidak akan mau –untuk pagi ini- tetap menggeleng tegas dan menolak ajakkan Sasuke.

"Kita harus sekolah Suke-nii!"

"Tapi aku sudah 'hard'. Kau tidak kasihan padaku, hm?" Sasuke mengulum telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto tanpa sadar kembali melenguh dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Tapi kemudian Naruto mendorong Sasuke sampai terduduk dan ikut duduk di depannya. Membuat tubuh naked mereka kini terlihat jelas karena selimut yang melorot.

"Kita harus sekolah, Suke-nii! Atau tidak ada jatah lagi untuk malam nanti!" Naruto mengancam. Hal itu membuat Sasuke jengah dan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Apa-apaan itu?

Tidak ada jatah nanti malam untuk Uchiha Sasuke?

Hanya dalam mimpimu Namikaze Naruto.

"Itu urusan nanti malam, aku maunya se-ka-rang!" kata Sasuke sinting. Gak tahu diri banget tuh anak. Dikasih hati kok minta yang lain? Untung gak jadi pengemis. Eh?

"Aku capek Suke-nii, aku mau mandi!" Naruto mendorong lemah Sasuke yang hendak menyerangnya kembali. Namun ia yang sadar diri kekuatannya tak seberapa jika dibandingkan sang bungsu Uchiha hanya bisa diam pasrah saat Sasuke kembali menindihnya.

Hmm… melawan pun percuma kan Naru?

Jadi nikmati sajalah…

"Engh…" dan Naruto pun kembali mendesah saat Sasuke menjilati leher jenjangnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke menggigit dan menghisapnya, membuat Naruto menjerit karena leher adalah bagian yang sangat diharamkan oleh Naruto bagi Sasuke yang suka kissmark Naruto seenak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Suke-nii? Kalau sampai Kyuu-nii tahu-"

"Naruto sudah waktunya kau sekolah. Bangun pemal-" kata-kata orang yang seenak udelnya masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto –yang emang gak dikunci- terhenti. Mendadak ia membatu melihat pemandangan 'mengerikan' yang tersaji gratis di hadapannya.

Kyuubi hanya melotot dengan mulut buka-tutup, reaksinya tidak jauh beda dengan kedua orang yang sedang bertindihan dan juga balas menatapnya shock.

5 detik

Kyuubi masih megap-megap

10 detik

Kyuubi tetep megap-megap

20 det-

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU UCHIHAAAA?!" teriak Kyuubi murka. Mirip banget sama singa yang lagi ngamuk karena ada yang ngeganggu 'anak'nya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada Naru-chan, Kyuu. Jadi jangan seenaknya kau menuduhku. Aku tidak incest!" bantah Itachi sinting. Tiba-tiba nongol dan langsung ikut-ikutan teriak OOC saat Kyuubi membentak Sasuke hanya menyebut marganya. Tentu saja Itachi yang juga bermarga Uchiha merasa tersinggung.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Keriput! Jadi jangan ikut-ikutan aku bicara!" Kyuubi makin stress.

"Kau tadi menyebut Uchiha. Margaku juga Uchiha!"

"Yang bermarga Uchiha bukan kau saja. Adikmu juga Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu katakanlah yang jelas. Panggil nama kami dengan benar agar tidak terjadi salah paham seperti ini. seperti yang kau katakan yang bermarga Uchiha itu banyak, orangtuaku juga Uchiha." Itachi gak mau ngalah banget kayak biasanya. Bikin Kyuubi makin mangkel dan ngelupain SasuNaru untuk sesaat. Kyuubi berbalik dan langsung perang deathglare dengan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau jadi sesensitif ini sih? Kau sedang datang bulan keriput?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyuu. Biar begini aku itu sememu!"

"Hah? Baru jadi seme saja bangga. Kau jadi seme karena aku sukarela mengalah, jika aku mau, mulai sekarang aku bisa jadi sememu keriput!"

"Kau rubah sombong. Buktikan saja jika kau bisa, jangan hanya bicara. Dan jika kau berhasil, dengan sukarela aku akan menjadi uke. Tapi itu pun jika kau bisa."

"Kau menantangku keriput?"

"Kyuu-nii…" panggil Naruto lemah. Kepalanya udah puyeng banget denger ItaKyuu pagi-pagi udah ribut. Kyuubi kembali teringat pada Naruto lalu berbalik. Matanya kembali melotot saat posisi Naruto masih ada di bawah Sasuke.

Itachi yang menatap adiknya hanya memandang miris. Sudah sengaja ia mengajak Kyuubi bertengkar untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuubi dan Sasuke bisa kabur. Tapi Sasuke malah bengong aja dan gak bergerak sedikitpun. Dasar baka Otouto!

"Uchihaa…" desis Kyuubi geram.

"Apa?" Tanya Itachi watados. Kali ini benar-benar merasa dia yang dipanggil. Padahal kan bukan. Itachi pede amat sih? *diamaterasu

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SASUKE!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

JEDUAK! Dalam satu tendangan Sasuke langsung tersungkur di lantai dengan jidat mencium marmer dengan sukses. Selimut yang dipakainya dengan Naruto tadi ikut terseret dengannya dan otomatis membuat tubuh naked Naruto tidak ditutupi sehelai kain pun.

"Aw!" ringis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Naru…" kata Kyuubi saat melihat tubuh polos Naruto banyak terdapat banyak bercak merah hasil karya si Uchiha bungsu. Membuat Kyuubi semakin berdecak kesal.

"Kyuu-nii. Dingin!" Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan malu karena dilihat telanjang oleh kakaknya, tapi karena emang kedinginan oleh hembusan AC dari salah satu sudut kamarnya. Naruto kan udah biasa ganti baju depan Kyuubi.

"Ayo, aku akan memandikanmu!" kata Kyuubi sinting. Gak peduli banget sama Sasuke yang menatapnya horror. Tanpa memedulikan Uchiha brother's, Kyuubi menggendong tubuh polos adiknya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Itachi menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri, menyerahkan sebuah kimono handuk yang entah kapan diambilnya dari lemari Naruto.

"Pakailah!" kata Itachi yang aneh juga ngeliat Sasuke cuma nutupin bagian bawah tubuhnya pake selimut. Sasuke menerimanya lalu memakainya, matanya masih fokus menatap pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa mungkin mereka incest Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke shock. Masih kaget gitu ngeliat Kyuubi dan Naruto yang biasa aja padahal Naruto telanjang. Emangnya gak risih ya?

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan fic author yang temanya uke vs seme, jadi mereka gak mungkin incest!" kata Itachi mengingat fic author yang satu lagi. Peran Uchiha brother's nista banget di sana. Berjuang mati-matian buat misahin kedua Namikaze yang saling jatuh cinta padahal saudara. Entah bagaimana ending tuh cerita! Author aja belum tahu. Hohoho!

"Jadi… apa kau pakai pengaman? Naruto masih bocah Otouto!" kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Gak peduli banget itu pertanyaan bener-bener pribadi ampe bikin Sasuke mukanya merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Tentu saja, Aniki Baka!" jawab Sasuke ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Gengsi dong muka merahnya dilihat sang kakak yang kayaknya biasa aja. Di mana harga diri Uchihanya coba?

"UCHIHAAAA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Kyuubi dari kamar mandi.

"APA SALAHKU KYUU? AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYELINGKUHIMU, DEMI TUHAN!" jawab Itachi balas tereak. Kepedean banget Kyuubi lagi marah sama dia karena curiga dia selingkuh. Cuih! Itachi selingkuh aja Kyuubi gak peduli kok.

Masa sih gak peduli? Hahaha

"AKU TIDAK BICARA DENGANMU KERIPUT!"

**Tebese**

**Nay mau ngasih tau, 2 chapter lagi cerita ini tamat, ya. Hehehe!**

**Dan maaf gak bales review mulu, lagi sibuk nih. Ini juga Nay nyolong2 waktu update biar gak kebanyakan hutang.**

**And buat yg mau temenan sama fb Nay, add aja- Nay SasuNaru ItaKyuu-**

**RnR pliis. Kasian dong sama Nay yg udah pulang kerja capek, dan masih nyempetin nulis. Hahaha**

**Ada typo kah? Nay 4 kali edit loh. huhuhu**

**Makasih :***


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. Alur, ide, karakter murni dari otak beku Nay.

Rating : M

Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, SasuNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama, hurt

Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI.

NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!

Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!

**9. About Me and Itachi!**

**Nah loh… dari judul aja udah ketahuan kan nih chapter bakalan siapa yg dominan? Hahaha!**

**Mungkin… di sini kita bakalan ngebahas masa lalu dan masa depan ItaKyuu.**

**Bagi yg gak suka nih couple, silahkan minggir! Daripada muntah kan?**

**Untuk pecinta ItaKyuu… bagi yang berjiwa melankolis silahkan siapkan tissue. Hahaha**

**Betewe, Cuma ngasih saran, baca nih story sambil dengerin lagu-lagu Jepang yang agak mellow. Nay juga dengernya sambil denger melodynya Utada Hikaru yang judulnya first love sama Sakura Drops.**

"Itachi…" Kyuubi mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan pria tampan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tampak damai setelah melakukan 'ritual' kebiasaan mereka, sama sekali tidak berniat mengenakan sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi dada telanjangnya.

Kyuubi menatap wajah Itachi intens, seolah tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lain untuk memperhatikannya, seolah ini adalah waktu terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi dan tidak mungkin lagi bersama Itachi. Kyuubi mengecupi pelipis dan pipi Itachi hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan Uchiha sulung yang kepalanya masih diperban karena kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu tapi masih nekad mengajaknya bercinta. Ujung-ujungnya sakit kepalanya makin menjadi, kan? Itachi mesum sih. *gampared

"Aku mencintaimu Itachi… percayalah padaku, selamanya aku mencintaimu…" janji Kyuubi pasti. Air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi putihnya yang kini merona. Menahan sakit yang menyeruak menusuk kalbunya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuubi jatuh cinta, dan kisahnya berakhir begitu mengenaskan agar kisah cinta sang adik berjalan sempurna. Sempurna? Heh?

Kyuubi menelan ludah pahit, seolah menelan duri yang begitu menyakiti tenggorokannya, melukai paru-parunya dan membuat napasnya tercekat sampai mengeluarkan suara tangis pun tak bisa. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya rapat, lalu kembali membukanya dan meyakinkan hatinya. Ia beringsut dari kasur hati-hati, berusaha tidak membuat gerakan yang bisa membuat Itachi terjaga dari tidurnya.

Tuhan… ini sakit, karena ini begitu menyakitkan, kumohon beri kebahagiaan untuk adik kesayanganku… Kyuubi membatin sendu. Meminta pada Tuhan agar penderitaan yang ditanggungnya selama ini tidak berujung sia-sia. Ia berharap menanggung segala derita Naruto dan kebahagiaan Kyuubi yang tak bisa didapatkannya justru didapat adiknya dengan sempurna.

Kyuubi memakai pakaiannya lemas, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kalau bisa, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui kepergiannya.

Melangkahkan kaki lemasnya menuju pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, sekali lagi Kyuubi menoleh dan menatap Itachi yang tampak masih terlelap. Pria yang amat sangat dicintainya itu tampak tenang tanpa tahu bencana yang akan terjadi. Biarlah! Kyuubi hanya bisa berharap tanpanya pun Itachi akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena sudah mencintai Itachi, walaupun sedikit disayangkan karena akhirnya harus seperti ini. Tanpa menyeka air matanya yang menetes deras, Kyuubi tetap tersenyum sambil menutup pintu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara merdunya mengucapkan, "Aishiteru… Itachi…"

Menuruni tangga perlahan, Kyuubi menarik resleting jaket merah yang ia kenakan, saat akan keluar melewati ruang tamu, matanya membola. Tidak disangkanya di rumah itu masih ada yang terjaga. Kyuubi menatap Sasuke datar lalu melirik arloji di tangan kanannya, sudah jam dua dini hari, kenapa Sasuke belum tidur?

"Kau mau ke mana Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Ia yang hanya memakai boxer biru tua dan kaos putih tipis baru keluar dari dapur.

"Aku harus pergi!" Kyuubi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kuharap jangan pernah kau menyakiti adikku. Karena… aku mengorbankan hatiku, untuk kebersamaan kalian berdua Sasuke."

Kyuubi menghela napas berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, menghentikan getaran tenggorokannya yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara aneh. Tuhan! Beri aku kekuatan! Batinnya penuh harap.

"Kyuu-nii… aku…" Sasuke kehabisan kata. Ia ingin mencegah Kyuubi pergi untuk kakaknya tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Egois memang, tapi… bukan kah egois itu adalah salah satu sifat yang akan melekat di setiap manusia?

Tidak semua…

Ada Kyuubi, orang pertama yang membuktikannya. Sama sekali tidak punya sisi egois untuk mempertahankan kebahagiannya, ada Kyuubi… yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan sang adik tercinta.

Kyuubi mengalah bukan karena ia lemah. Tapi karena ia adalah seorang laki-laki kuat dan hebat. Yang akan memegang sumpahnya untuk melindungi orang yang sangat disayanginya. Yah! Hanya orang lemah lah yang pergi menghindari masalah. Tapi Kyuubi akan pergi kembali ke Uzumaki untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kyuubi, dia adalah seorang Namikaze terhebat.

"Kumohon jaga dia dengan baik!" Kyuubi melenggang pergi. Membiarkan Sasuke yang diam terpaku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kyuubi terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Tak membalas sapaan setiap penjaga mansion itu yang aneh dengan kelakuannya. Kyuubi berdiri di depan gerbang, setelah Shino membukanya, ia keluar dan menunggu seseorang yang tidak lama lagi akan menjemputnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Berusaha meringankan beban yang kini tampak membuat bobot tubuhnya semakin berat.

"Itachi… kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Kyuubi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya merayap memegangi dada kanannya yang mendadak ngilu. Mata rubinya terus mengeluarkan air yang mengungkapkan kenyeriannya. Ini sakit! Benar-benar sakit!

**FLASHBACK ON**

.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-14, Namikaze Minato mengadakan sebuah pesta sederhana untuk merayakan hari kelahiran sang Namikaze sulung, Namikaze sulung yang begitu cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungannya. Tidak banyak yang hadir memang, hanya keluarga Yamanaka, Nara, Uchiha, dan beberapa sahabat karibnya.

Kediaman Namikaze yang bisa dibilang cukup luas namun masih tidak termasuk mansion seperti kediaman Uchiha itu dipenuhi banyak hiasan dan balon terutama di ruang tamunya. Membuat Kyuubi merengut karena diperlakukan seperti bocah. Berbeda dengan Naruto, bocah 5 tahun itu tampak bersemangat memakan kue sambil memegang balon. Membuatnya terlihat imut dan lucu.

"Kyuu… kemarilah! Kenalkan ini ada beberapa anak temannya Tou-san yang seumuran denganmu!" kata ayahnya memanggil Kyuubi yang masih mematung memperhatikan adiknya yang makan kue di kolong meja. Kenapa Naruto ada di kolong meja? Itu karena Kushina sering marah-marah jika Naruto kebanyakan makan kue coklat sedangkan beberapa giginya sudah tanggal.

"Ne!" Kyuubi berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri beberapa orang yang berpakaian rapi. Ia memperhatikan beberapa teman laki-laki dan wanita yang seumurannya lalu sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, "Namikaze Kyuubi… apa kabar?" sapanya sopan.

Beberapa yang disapanya ikut membungkuk memperkenalkan diri satu persatu, sampai akhirnya mata ruby Kyuubi bertemu dengan sepasang onyx yang tampak menatapnya intens. Pemuda berambut panjang yang dikuncir rapi itu terlihat jauh lebih formal dan stoic, ia menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sambil berkata, "Uchiha Itachi, Kyuu-chan."

Mendadak alis Kyuubi berkedut.

Apa si keriput itu bilang tadi?

Ek-Kyuu-chan?

Hei! Dia tidak melihat Kyuubi itu memakai jas sepertinya?

"Aku laki-laki, Uchiha…" Kyuubi masih tetap berusaha bersikap sopan. Mendengar itu Itachi menatap Kyuubi jahil lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sok polos. Membuat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Kyuubi semakin banyak menahan jengkel.

Astaga! Orang itu berani meragukan gender seorang Namikaze Kyuubi?

Hhh… terserahlah… akhirnya Kyuubi hanya mendesah pasrah dalam hati. Setelah mengangguk pamit, ia segera melenggang pergi, kembali mengintip adik manisnya yang tampak sibuk dengan wajah belepotan kue di bawah meja.

"Ku-nii mau?" Naruto menyodorkan sepotong kue yang bentuknya sudah tidak jelas dalam cengkeramannya, tampak berbaik hati mau membagi kue kesukaannya dengan kakak tercinta. Kyuubi tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, untukmu saja Naru…" senyuman malaikat Kyuubi membuat mata sapphire adiknya berbinar. Naruto mengangguk lalu kembali memasukan kuenya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sekujur tubuhnya senang.

Yang tidak Kyuubi sadari, ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang memperhatikan kelakuannya, terpaku pada senyuman manis yang menonjolkan sebuah lesung di pipi kirinya.

Itachi menelan ludah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah meja khusus minuman beraneka ragam, bibirnya sejak tadi terus menggumamkan satu kalimat yang sama.

Akutidakmungkingayakutidakmungkingayakutidakmungki ngayakutidakmungkingay.

.

Hahaha! Kasihan Itachi…

**LoVe**

.

"Ohayou… namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, aku pindahan dari Suna…" Kyuubi membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyapa semua orang di kelas yang kini menjadi teman sekolahnya. Merasa tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya, Kyuubi kembali mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan seisi kelas yang mendadak hening. Semua mata teman barunya itu membola saat melihatnya.

Merasa canggung, Kyuubi berusaha tersenyum ramah, dan hal itu justru sukses membuat beberapa siswi di kelas barunya itu pingsan, sebagian besar justru kini berkyaaa ria karena kesenangan kedatangan lagi satu murid tampan.

"Tampan sekali!"

"Dia punya lesung pipi, imutnya…"

"Kyuubi-kun, jadilah pacarku."

"Sepertinya dia memang cocok jadi ukeku."

"Tidak, dia lebih cocok jadi seme."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita berkencan?"

"Menikahlah denganku Kyuubi-kun."

Dan serentetan teriakan memekakan telinga lainnya membuat kepala Kyuubi pusing. Ia sudah bosan dengan sambutan antusias para gadis dan beberapa siswa setiap kali ada di sekolah dulunya. Dan di sini pun ia menghadapi sambutan yang sama?

Astaga!

Salah siapa coba memangnya?

Salahkan saja wajahmu yang terlalu tampan, Kyuu.

"Namikaze, kau boleh duduk di… sana! Di samping Uchiha!" suruh Asuma, guru biologi yang sudah biasa menghadapi keributan di kelas. Apalagi kelas IX A, entah kenapa selalu menjadi tempat perkumpulan para lelaki tampan dan popular? Tidak cukup kah sudah ada tiga orang di kelas itu yang membuat kelas tidak bisa tenang?

Eh?

Tiga?

Mari kita kenalkan satu-persatu.

Yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari kiri bernama Akasuna Sasori, pemuda berwajah baby face dan bisa dibilang tidak banyak tingkah, rambutnya berwarna merah bata dengan mata sayu yang menentramkan siapa pun yang menatapnya. Sasori cukup popular dan digilai banyak siswi, usianya baru dua belas tahun tapi memiliki badan yang cukup tinggi dan tegap. Dia salah satu jenius andalan Konoha Junior High School, hobinya membuat robot dan melukis.

Yang kedua… Uzumaki Shukaku, mph… mungkin yang ini tidak perlu dijelaskan karena sudah Nay ceritain beberapa kali. Tapi biar adil, mari kita gambarkan ulang fisiknya. Shukaku pemuda tampan berkulit kuning langsat, kornea matanya berwarna kuning dan rambut coklatnya tampak tidak bisa disisir rapi. Shukaku salah satu pangeran sekolah yang digilai banyak siswi juga. Tidak banyak bicara dan tidak suka diusik. Kebanyakan orang takut padanya, terutama karena ia bermarga Uzumaki. Shukaku sendiri juga sebenarnya berasal dari Suna, hanya dia ikut orangtuanya yang kini bertugas di Konoha. Shukaku duduk di samping Sasori.

Dan yang terakhir dan yang paling popular karena nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum adalah pangeran Uchiha kita. Kini dia tampak sedang menebar feromon dengan memamerkan senyuman tulusnya. Tidak sadar dengan efek mengerikan yang dibuatnya karena kelas kini sudah banjir darah. Kenapa Itachi sejak tadi tersenyum?

Itu karena dia bahagia bisa melihat Kyuubi lagi bahkan kini satu kelas dengannya. Ahh… betapa senangnya Itachi, sampai tidak sadar jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar begitu mendengar banyak teriakan histeris yang memekakan telinga. Itachi kembali berwajah stoic dan mengambil tas yang tadi ia taruh di sebelah bangkunya yang hendak diduduki Kyuubi.

"Hai, Kyuu-chan!" sapa Itachi saat Kyuubi duduk di sampingnya. Kyuubi hanya memutar bola matanya jengah lalu mendengus.

"Berhenti membuat kelas ini banjir darah, keriput!" bentak Kyuubi sadis. Pelan tapi nyayat banget.

Itachi yang baru nyadar lagi-lagi tersenyum langsung cemberut. Apalagi saat dijuluki Kyuubi dengan kata-kata yang paling sangat diharamkannya. Tapi kalo Kyuubi yang manggil mana mungkin Itachi berani marah kan? Akhirnya do'i cuma mingkem sambil nopang dagu.

.

.

.

Semakin hari… rasa sayang Itachi pada Kyuubi semakin dalam. Itachi semakin sadar mungkin dia memang mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Dua bulan setelah berkenalan dengan Kyuubi, Itachi memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasannya, tapi langsung ditolak Kyuubi mentah-mentah karena saat itu Kyuubi memang straight.

Namun… bukan Uchiha namanya jika terlalu cepat menyerah. Itachi terus berusaha mendapatkan hati Kyuubi, apalagi saat melihat sikap Kyuubi yang semakin lama semakin luluh terhadapnya, sekalipun Kyuubi terus-terusan menolak perasaannya karena ingin mempertahankan imej sebagai cowok straight.

Tanpa sadar, sudah dua tahun Itachi lewati untuk mengejar Kyuubi, ia bahkan masuk SMA yang sama dengan si orange. Tidak sakit hati sekalipun Kyuubi selalu mencibir dan mencacinya. Tapi… lama-lama ia lelah juga. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena memaksa Kyuubi menyimpang sepertinya. Lalu… Itachi mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk terakhir kalinya pada Kyuubi, dan hasilnya…

Tetap Kyuubi tolak secara 'halus'. Kyuubi bahkan meminta Itachi untuk menjauh dari hidupnya dan membiarkannya hidup tenang. Dan tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Itachi langsung menuruti keinginan Kyuubi. Yah! Setidaknya membuat Kyuubi bahagia sekalipun tidak menjadi miliknya tidak terlalu buruk. Itulah yang dipikirkan Itachi saat itu.

Tapi…

Bagaimana dengan reaksi si Namikaze sulung kita?

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia juga menyukai Itachi. Ia hanya sadar dengan marganya yang kini berganti Uzumaki bisa mencelakakan Itachi. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Itachi, ia tidak mau Itachi terluka karena kesintingan kakeknya yang begitu terobsesi padanya dan adiknya.

Kyuubi menetap di kediaman Uzumaki semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, dua bulan tepat setelah Hasirama tahu keberadaan Kushina dari Shukaku. Untuk melindungi adiknya, ia menyerahkan diri dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat tentang semua informasi Naruto. Ia menjalani pelatihan fisik yang mengerikan, hatinya mencelos saat memikirkan adiknya bisa mati jika harus menetap di kediaman Uzumaki.

Namun…

Kenapa hatinya selalu sakit saat sadar Itachi kini menjauhinya? Dengan sengaja pindah kelas agar tidak sering bertemu dengannya?

Apa tanpa sadar Kyuubi juga begitu menginginkan Itachi?

Apa tanpa ia sadari hatinya sudah memilih Itachi?

Di koridor sekolah, siang itu Kyuubi hendak ke perpustakaan, ia melangkah lunglai karena merasa kehilangan. Anting yang dulu sempat diberikan Itachi kini dipakainya sekalipun tertutup rambut jabriknya. Yah! Itachi memang sempat memberinya anting perak berbentuk bintang, dulu Kyuubi menolaknya mentah-mentah, apalagi saat tahu antingnya hanya sebelah. Tapi karena kesal Itachi terus merengek, akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

Sekalipun aku tidak memilikimu…

Tapi hatiku memilihmu… Itachi…

Itulah pikiran tulus sang Namikaze sulung, ia cukup bahagia karena setiap kali melihat atau menyentuh anting itu, ia selalu merasa Itachi ada di dekatnya, memeluknya, berbisik lembut di telinganya.. Hhh… cinta memang membuat semua orang menggila.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Itachi, ia tersenyum saat melihat orang yang kini begitu amat dirindukannya. Namun… hatinya mencelos perih saat melihat wajah datar Itachi, jangankan membalas senyumannya, meliriknya saja tidak. Itachi terus berjalan lurus seolah Kyuubi tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang penting baginya.

Deg!

Kyuubi memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, entah kenapa matanya mendadak panas hanya karena tak dipedulikan Itachi. Belum satu minggu. Yah! Bahkan tidak sampai satu minggu Itachi bersikap tak peduli padanya. Tapi hatinya sudah sesakit ini.

Lalu…

Bagaimana dengan Itachi?

Hampir dua tahun ia tidak dipedulikan oleh Kyuubi, selalu dimaki dan dihajar Kyuubi tanpa pernah Kyuubi lihat rasa sakitnya.

Kyuubi meneteskan air matanya, segera diusapnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa sakit yang begitu amat tidak asing dirasakannya. Sama… seperti saat ia menangis sesenggukan saat kematian ayahnya. Sama… seperti saat melihat Kushina yang dikurung di kamarnya menangis sesenggukkan karena merindukan putra bungsunya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Itachi…" gumam Kyuubi lirih. Suara seraknya begitu terdengar menyayat saat memanggil nama Itachi. "Itachiiih…" panggil Kyuubi seolah memohon pada Sulung Uchiha agar mau berbalik dan kembali mencintainya. Bersamanya seperti saat sebelum Kyuubi memintanya pergi.

"Itachi…"

Damn it!

Kyuubi benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya sendiri. Seolah anak balita yang baru belajar bicara dan hanya bisa memanggil ibunya. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan nama lain selain nama Itachi. Membuat hatinya menjerit karena kebodohannya yang selama ini sudah menyia-nyiakan Itachi.

"Maafkan aku…" Kyuubi berbisik dalam tangisnya. "Maafkan aku…"

Lututnya mendadak lemas dan ia tersungkur di lantai. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia memegangi pelipisnya, baru sadar semenjak kemarin ia mengalami demam parah. Kyuubi berusaha berdiri dan berjalan dengan menopang beban tubuhnya pada tembok. Melangkah terseok-seok berbalik arah menuju UKS untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Dulu…

Setiap aku sakit di sekolah.

Si sinting Itachi itu akan panik dan menggendongku seenak jidatnya membawaku ke UKS.

Tapi…

Sekarang dia bukan Itachiku lagi…

Yah! Bukan Itachinya Kyuubi lagi.

Kyuubi tersenyum miris. Kedua matanya semakin menyayu menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Hhh… Kau butuh istirahat, Kyuu!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah stoic tampak menyeringai senang atas perlakuan kejamnya, ia memperbesar volume headsheet yang menempel di telinga kirinya. Tangannya terus memutar rekaman yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Itachiiih…"

"Hhh… tunggulah Kyuu. Aku akan segera membebaskanmu. Seharusnya kau jujur padaku sejak dulu!" Itachi bersidekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Menatap kosong lapangan basket yang kini dipenuhi beberapa siswa yang tampak asyik bermain. Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan cara agar bisa membebaskan beban yang selama ini ditanggung oleh orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membebaskanmu?"

Itachi mendengus kesal. Kesal karena merasa begitu tidak berguna untuk melindungi Namikaze sulung yang ia bilang begitu ingin dimilikinya. Ia takut suatu hari akan menyesal karena tidak bisa mengambil langkah cepat. Beruntung Kyuubi kini mau memakai penyadap suara –anting- yang dulu diberikannya. Jadi setidaknya ia selalu tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuubi meskipun tidak dilihat matanya.

**LoVe**

.

"Suk-kih day-yoh… It-tah-chiih…"

Deg!

Itachi membolakan matanya saat dinihari itu mendengar suara Kyuubi yang begitu terdengar lirih. Ia berteriak seperti orang sinting saat turun dari mobil melihat Kyuubi sudah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

Gila!

Karena alat penyadap itu Itachi bisa mendengar suara Kyuubi amat jelas. Kalimat yang selama ini begitu amat diidamkan Itachi kini justru di dengarnya seolah menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

Itachi mematung, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun saat melihat Kyuubi masih ditendangi Shukaku. Lalu kedua onyxnya mendadak berubah semakin kelam, tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Itachi menggenggam tongkatnya kuat-kuat lalu berlari cepat menghampiri Shukaku.

"KYUUUUUBIIIIIII!" teriak Itachi murka. Ia memukul siapa pun orang yang berani menghalangi jalannya, tidak peduli kawan atau lawan. Semuanya terkena imbas tongkatnya. Lalu berdirilah ia di depan Shukaku. Itachi menyerangnya membabi buta. Tidak peduli pada Shukaku yang kini tergeletak bersimbah darah nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Setelah puas menyerang Shukaku, Itachi berlutut di depan Kyuubi.

Wajah tampan Kyuubi tampak dipenuhi lebam dan bibirnya memamerkan seulas senyuman. Membuat tubuh Itachi mendadak bergetar karena kemungkinan Kyuubi sudah kehilangan nyawa. Kedua tangan Itachi berusaha menggapai kepala Kyuubi lalu ia letakkan di pangkuannya, air matanya menetes deras menyesali kebodohannya karena begitu amat tidak berguna.

"Kyuu…" Itachi menggoyangkan kepala Kyuubi pelan, sangat hati-hati karena takut Kyuubi kesakitan. "Aku datang, Kyuu…" tangisan Itachi semakin histeris saat Kyuubi tetap tidak membalas sapaannya. Sakit Tuhan! Hati Itachi sangat sakit saat Kyuubi sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Melihat orang yang kita cintai hampir mati tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Orang sekuat Itachi pun langsung tumbang dan meminta mati saat sadar ia gagal melindungi Kyuubi. Andai saja ia lebih cepat. Yah! Andai dia mengambil tindakkan lebih cepat mungkin kalimat rindu yang tadi diucapkan Kyuubi itu akan Kyuubi katakan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak menjadi kalimat terakhirnya.

"Maafkan aku…" Itachi berujar lirih. Membuat beberapa bodyguard yang ikut bersamanya ikut sedih melihat tuan mereka yang tampak begitu rapuh. "Maafkan aku… kumohon bangunlah…" Itachi berkata disela-sela tangisnya. Berusaha meredam sedikit rasa sakit yang menusuk relung kalbunya.

"Kyuuuh…" Itachi terus berusaha memanggil Kyuubi, meminta Kyuubi kembali membuka matanya dan berkata ini hanya april mop. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Kyuubi mati semudah itu bukan? Kyuubinya sangat kuat, yah! Itachi sangat yakin Kyuubinya masih hidup. "Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Kumohon bangunlah…"

Itachi semakin memelas, suasana hening di sekitarnya membuat suaranya yang lirih itu terdengar menggema, bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya kini ikut menangis haru. Hhh… kenapa di dunia ini selalu ada kisah cinta bergenre angst?

"KYUUBIIIIIIIIIII!"

Uhuk!

Mata Itachi membola saat Kyuubi terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Itachi segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia, sekalipun Kyuubi tetap tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ia masih hidup bukan? Yah! Kyuubi masih hidup, lalu sekarang apa yang harus Itachi lakukan? Itachi terlalu panik sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Itachi-sama. Kyuubi-sama masih hidup, a-ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" kata Iruka sambil mengelap air matanya. Itachi yang sempat terpaku langsung sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"I-iya! Cepat kalian siapkan mobil. Kita harus ke rumah sakit. CEPAT!" Itachi berteriak sinting. Ia memangku Kyuubi hati-hati dengan kalimat syukur yang terus ia gumamkan dalam hatinya. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas kesempatan kedua yang diberikannya.

Meskipun… Itachi harus bersabar lima tahun kemudian baru Kyuubi bisa membuka mata.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Kyuubi menutup mulutnya menahan tangis saat mengingat masa-masa yang ia lewati bersama Itachi. Amat sulit namun berkesan, cinta mereka begitu mendapat banyak cobaan sampai akhirnya tiga tahun belakangan ini mereka bisa hidup bersama. Kyuubi terus menangis sesenggukkan, gagal meredam suara tangisnya yang terdengar begitu lirih dan memilukan.

"Itachi… Itachiiii…" Kyuubi terus memanggil nama Itachi seolah menjadi mantera pengusir mimpi buruknya. Seolah hanya nama itulah yang bisa menjadi kekuatan untuk hatinya yang semakin melemah. "Aishiteru… Itachi…"

Tidak menyadari, masih belum paham jika kata 'Itachi' baginya seolah menjadi panggilan yang amat nyata bagi pemilik nama itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Deg!

Itachi terjaga dari tidurnya, kedua matanya langsung membola sempurna. Suara tangis Kyuubi terdengar begitu nyata di telinganya. Membuat Itachi panik karena merasakan firasat buruk yang kini menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Itachiiih…"

"Kyuu!" Itachi langsung bangun dan beringsut dari kasur, memakai celananya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari keberadaan sang Namikaze sulung yang suaranya terdengar begitu menyakiti hatinya.

"Kyuu!" panggil Itachi. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintu. Kosong! Itachi semakin cemas. Ke mana Kyuubi? Kenapa tidak ada di kamarnya?

"Itachiih…"

"KYUUBIIII!" teriak Itachi menggila. Hatinya semakin mencelos dan kalang kabut saat suara lirih Kyuubi sejak tadi terus menyebut namanya. Itachi membuka ruang ganti di kamarnya, tapi Kyuubi tetap tidak ada.

Kau ke mana Kyuu? Kumohon jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini…

"Itachiiih…"

"KAU KE MANA KYUUU?!" Itachi semakin histeris. ia keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berlari menuju tangga. Tidak kapok sekalipun beberapa hari lalu ia celaka, tetap nekad menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepatnya. "KYUUUBIIII!" Itachi terus memanggil nama Kyuubi. Berharap Kyuubi mendengarnya dan segera menghampirinya. Seperti waktu itu, seperti saat Itachi celaka kemarin. Sekalipun napasnya tersengal tapi tetap terdengar lega saat Kyuubi berlari menghampirinya. Kali ini pun Itachi mengharapkan hal yang sama, sekalipun ia tidak menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"KYUUBIIII!" teriakan Itachi rupanya membangunkan semua orang seisi mansion. Semua orang keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku sambil merapikan yukata tidurnya. Heran pada putra sulungnya yang belakangan ini selalu membuat gegar kediaman Uchiha.

"Tou-san lihat, Kyuu? Dia.."

"Itachiiih…"

"Astaga!" mendadak mata Itachi membola. Suara Kyuubi terdengar semakin lirih di telinganya. "Kyuu…" Itachi langsung berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya heran –kecuali Sasuke-. Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu utama. Matanya membola saat melihat Kyuubi berdiri di tengah gerbang rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Sekalipun jaraknya bisa dibilang sangat jauh, Itachi mengenali betul siluet pria yang selama ini begitu dilindunginya, Itachi yang posesif pasti tidak mungkin salah lihat bukan?

"KYUUBIII!" Itachi berteriak memanggil Kyuubi. Membuat orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan membolakan matanya. Air matanya mengalir deras saat melihat Itachi yang telanjang dada berlari cepat menghampirinya. Kyuubi tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi… ia membuat Itachi harus lari tak tentu arah mengejarnya.

Sebuah mobil ferarri hitam berhenti tepat di samping Kyuubi, pintunya langsung terbuka seolah menjadi isyarat perintah agar Kyuubi cepat masuk.

"Maafkan aku… Itachi…" gumam Kyuubi lirih. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memasuki mobil itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BODOH! CEPAT HALANGI KYUUBI PERGI!" perintah Itachi saat melihat para penjaga rumahnya hanya terdiam mematung menatap drama queen bergenre angst.

Semua orang mulai panik hendak mencegah Kyuubi, tapi Itachi yang memang bukan manusia biasa itu justru sampai di depan gerbang lebih cepat dari para penjaga mansionnya. Tepat saat Kyuubi menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, Itachi berusaha membuka pintu. Menggedor kaca mobil khusus itu sekuat tenaganya seolah ingin memecahkannya dan mengeluarkan Kyuubi secepatnya.

"Kyuu… ada apa denganmu Kyuu? Aku salah apa lagi? Jangan pergi, kumohon, jangan sakiti aku lebih dari ini!" kata Itachi kalang kabut. Matanya mulai memanas saat melihat Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya di dalam mobil. Sepertinya Shukaku memang sengaja menyalakan lampu mobil untuk semakin memanasi Itachi.

Shukaku jahaaaaat!

"Kyuu… kalau aku salah aku minta maaf, tapi kumohon jangan pergi. Aku juga tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi, aku tidak akan terlalu protektif lagi. Tapi jangan pergi, aku mohon jangan pergi!" Itachi semakin menggedor kaca mobil keras. Tidak memedulikan Shukaku yang menyeringai sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, membuat Itachi semakin panik.

"NAMIKAZE KYUUBI KUBILANG KELUAR DARI MOBIL!" Itachi semakin histeris kala mobil mulai berjalan lambat. Itachi terus mempertahankan posisinya di samping kaca mobil di mana Kyuubi duduk. Memohon sepenuh hati agar Kyuubi tidak lagi pergi. Demi Tuhan! Cobaan mengerikan apa lagi kali ini? Kenapa Tuhan terus mempermainkan Itachi?

"KYUUBIII!"

Itachi mengejar mobil Shukaku yang mulai melaju cepat. Tidak peduli pada kakinya yang kini terluka karena berlari tanpa alas. Menapaki aspal yang terdapat banyak kerikil kecil yang menancap di kedua telapak kakinya. Itachi terus berusaha mengejar mobil Shukaku sambil memanggil nama Kyuubi, berharap Kyuubi tidak pergi dan turun lalu memeluknya. Seperti dalam drama meteor garden saat Tauming-See mengejar Sanchai yang ada di dalam bis. Pada akhirnya Sanchai turun karena tidak tega bukan?

Tapi…

Yang dijalani Itachi saat ini bukanlah drama meteor garden.

Ini adalah kehidupan nyata yang harus di hadapinya.

Dalam mobil, Kyuubi terus menangis sesenggukkan, sesekali ia melirik kaca spion yang menunjukkan Itachi masih berlari mengejarnya. Terlihat begitu berantakkan karena rambutnya diikat sembarang dan tidak memakai sehelai kaos pun ditubuhnya, dan ia tidak pakai sandal?

Astaga! Bagaimana kalau kaki Itachi terluka? Bagaimana kalau luka itu membuat Itachi infeksi?

Tangisan Kyuubi semakin histeris memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa didapati Itachi. Tidak peduli pada Shukaku yang menatapnya tidak suka karena menangisi pria lain di hadapannya. Kyuubi terus menangis sambil menggumamkan nama Itachi.

Banci?

Cemen?

Seperti perempuan?

Kyuubi tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya membuat lega perasaannya sendiri. Tidak terjebak dalam sebuah drama romance picisan yang menyakitkan hati. Andai dengan tangisan bisa membuat dunia berhenti dan ia bisa bersama Itachi, mungkin Kyuubi akan merelakan seluruh air matanya untuk kebahagiaan yang amat sangat ingin dimilikinya.

"Maafkan aku Itachi… maafkan aku…" Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha tidak terlihat lemah sekalipun kini melepaskan separuh nyawanya. Yah! Seharusnya sejak dulu Kyuubi mati, ia masih hidup karena separuh nyawa Itachi, kalau bukan selama delapan tahun itu Itachi merawatnya, mungkin saat ini ia tidak ada di dunia lagi…

Dan kalau saja ia menuruti kata-kata Itachi untuk tidak kembali ke Konoha,

Mungkin…

Saat ini mereka masih bersama.

Dan…

Tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi.

.

"KYUUBIIIII!" pada akhirnya karena lari tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, Itachi terantuk trotoar dan terjatuh bergulingan di jalan. Kepalanya yang belum sembuh total menghantam aspal dengan keras. Lututnya seperti tersengat listrik saat membentur aspal. Namun Itachi tetap berusaha berdiri, melangkah dengan kaki terseok-seok sambil memanggil nama Kyuubi. Menangis histeris saat mobil Shukaku menghilang di perempatan.

"Kyuubi…" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kyuubiiii…"

"Itachi, kau baik-baik saja? Astaga!" kata Mikoto begitu turun dari mobil dan melihat keadaan putranya yang amat kacau. Mikoto menangis sesenggukkan, terlebih saat melihat Itachi yang berdiri mematung dan hanya menggumamkan nama Kyuubi. Melihat Itachi yang berlari keluar panik tadi, membuat Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusulnya dengan mobil. Mereka sangat khawatir.

"Itachi…" panggil Fugaku cemas. Ia takut anak sulungnya benar-benar shock. Fugaku menyentuh bahu Itachi yang bergetar. Itachi terlihat begitu mengerikan saat sedang menunduk dengan wajah tertutupi poninya yang tidak rapi. Tubuh putihnya dipenuhi banyak goresan.

"Itachi…"

"Kyuu-" Itachi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Fugaku menyeret Mikoto mundur sebagai antisipasi saat melihat putra sulungnya mendongak dan…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa, membuat anggota keluarganya menatapnya horror karena kali ini yakin Uchiha sulung pasti sudah gila.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua Uzumaki…" kata Itachi disela-sela tawanya, "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK!"

Itachi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "DAN AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NAMIKAZE KYUUBI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SIALAN!" teriaknya semakin menggila. Niat ngebunuh Kyuubi juga padahal Kyuubi itu orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tou-san… Itachi…" Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya yang mendadak sinting itu ketakutan. Air matanya menetes semakin deras karena ketidak warasan Itachi. Fugaku pun tidak sanggup bicara, ia tidak menyangka Itachi benar-benar akan gila jika dipisahkan dengan Kyuubi.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya prihatin, ia sedikit menyesal karena tidak mencegah Kyuubi pergi tadi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk merasa bersalah, ia sudah mengorbankan kedua kakaknya hanya untuk kebahagiaannya, ia sudah bersikap egois dan membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi menderita.

"Dan setelah aku membunuhmu…" lanjut Itachi lirih, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Aku akan ikut mati bersamamu…" Itachi tersenyum miris.

"Dan setelah itu, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita lagi…"

Bruk!

Itachi pingsan karena kepalanya mengalami pendarahan.

**LoVe**

.

Tebese

Aaarrrrggghhhhh! Apaan ini? Angstnya gak terasa banget, kan?

Hahahaha! Ngapain nyuruh nyiapin tisu? Gak sedih juga. Ini kan Nay cuma pengen ngerjain kalian aja. Hahaha!

Maaf kalo angstnya kurang greget, Nay gak bakat sih.


	10. Chapter 10

Zheazz  
Wah, kayaknya Nay harus minta maaf karena ItaKyuu gak lemonan lagi. Hahaha. Thx to review

.

Vermthy  
Misahin ItaKyuu? Tega gak ya? Baca ini aja deh. Hehe. Thx to review

.

Aoi rin  
Iya. Dua Namikaze dan dua Uchiha itu kasian banget, ya? Hehe. Thx to review

.

Hanazawa kay  
Ini dilanjut. Thx to review.

.

OchiCassjump  
Naru jadi cowo di chap ini. Hehe  
adegan Naru collaps? Kayanya gak ada. Thx to review

.

Key-kouru  
ItaKyuu banyakin? Kayaknya di sini gak ada. Hehe. Thx to review

hiyo akai  
makasih udah bilang keren. Thx to review

.

Uzumaki Scout 36

Semoga pengorbanan Kyuu gak sia-sia? Engh… yah. Nay harap juga semoga Scout-chan. Hahaha  
Thx to review

.  
Pink Purple Fuchsia

Tenang aja, Naru gak dibunuh Itachi kok. Hehehe Thx to review

.

.Micha007  
Apa yang terjadi sama Itachi? Ada di chap ini, hehe. Thx to review

.

Evisasodei 4 ever  
Sasori gak nongol di sini. Hahaha. Gomen. Thx to review

.

Itanarublueshappire  
Naru jadi cowo di chapter ini. Hehe. Thx to review

Blablabla

Bung? Nay ceweeeeeeek tauuuu. Huuuuuu  
Hu um. Nay juga di sini kadang ngerasa salah pairing. Hahaha. Thx to review

tiwiizqitama  
Hu um. Tapi di sini Naru gak egois lagi. Thx to review

BlackXX  
Ending cerita ini? Baca sendiri aja, yah. Hehehe. Thx to review

cvg  
iya. Ini endingnya. Dan Nay tulis hampir 6k. panjang kan Nay baik dong. Hehehe  
Thx to review

silent readers  
ini diupdate. Thx to review

uRuRuBaek  
ini update. Makasih udah bilang keren. Thx to review

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. Alur, ide, karakter murni dari otak beku Nay.

Rating : M

Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaKyu, SasuNaru

Genre: Romance, Drama, hurt

Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI.

NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!

Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!

10. LoVe! Heart Complicated

Kyuubi keluar dari mobil Shukaku, melangkah lunglai ikut masuk ke dalam mansion Uzumaki. Mengekori Shukaku yang tampak terlihat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa mendapatkan orang yang selama ini menjadi obsesinya. Shukaku membawa Kyuubi ke kamarnya, sengaja tidak langsung mempertemukan dengan sang kakek karena kakeknya itu pasti sedang beristirahat. Tidak peduli dengan ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang amat kacau, Shukaku mengecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Kamarmu sudah kubersihkan, Kyuu." Shukaku mengelus surai orange kemerahan Kyuubi lembut, sedikit berjengit saat melihat beberapa hickey baru di leher sang 'Uzumaki'. "Sepertinya kau sangat lelah." Nadanya terdengar menyindir sekalipun Kyuubi tampak tidak peduli.

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dulu, duduk di kasurnya lalu menunduk dalam. Membiarkan Shukaku pergi setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi…" bisik Kyuubi lirih. air matanya kembali mengalir deras, seolah tidak lagi memiliki harapan untuk kembali bersama Itachi. Seolah kehilangan cahaya kehidupan yang selama ini dibagi oleh Itachi.

Lagipula…

Setelah ini Itachi pasti akan sangat membencinya bukan?

Kyuubi hanya berharap di sana Itachi baik-baik saja.

Mendapatkan orang yang juga akan mencintai Itachi lebih dari cintanya dan tidak akan membuat sulung Uchiha itu terluka.

Sekalipun sampai mati mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Karena di dalam hati Namikaze Kyuubi…

Tuhan sudah menuliskan nama Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi…. Itachiku…" Kyuubi memejamkan matanya rapat. Menikmati setiap inchi rasa sakit yang menyelimuti relung kalbunya.

**LoVe**

,

"Kyuu…" kata seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang tak percaya. Matanya tampak membola dengan mulut yang membuka-tutup. Tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, memanggil nama putranya pun tidak bisa selesai.

"Kaa-san, aku merindukanmu!" kata Kyuubi lirih. ia berusaha tersenyum sekalipun terlihat getir. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di ruang tamu mansion Uzumaki, dengan Hasirama yang memberi Kushina dan Kyuubi waktu mengobrol berdua. Hasirama sangat antusias saat tadi pagi melihat Kyuubi, itu artinya ia bisa sedikit meringankan kebencian Kushina terhadapnya karena sudah membuat Minato meninggal dan berpisah dengan kedua putranya. Apalagi mendengar penjelasan Shukaku bahwa Kyuubi datang dengan sukarela.

Pletak!

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, bukan pelukan atau ciuman sayang yang didapatkan Kyuubi, tapi justru sebuah jitakan kasar membuat Kyuubi meringis kesakitan. Kejam! Setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu, rupanya sikap Kaa-sannya itu masih saja kasar.

"Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Namikaze? Dan kenapa… kenapa…" Kushina tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah putra sulungnya yang amat pucat dihiasi mata bengkak. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu lelah dan menyimpan banyak luka. Kyuubi tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jelas sekali Kyuubi tidak datang dengan sukarela. Dan rubi itu, terlihat jelas memamerkan sorot kesakitan yang dalam. "Apa pun yang kau alami, Kaa-san tahu kau bukan orang lemah, Kyuu."

Kushina merengkuh tubuh besar Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Kyuubi sedetik berjengit lalu tak lama kemudian tersenyum miris dan membalas pelukkan ibunya. Yah! Ia tidak mungkin membohongi ibunya sendiri kan? Kushina pasti tahu kesakitannya, Kushina pasti tahu saat ini ia tengah lemah. Kyuubi sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menguatkan hatinya. Karena Kushina adalah ibu kandungnya, wanita yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya.

"Kaa-san, lebih erat lagi…" pinta Kyuubi lirih. air matanya pun serasa sudah kering dan tidak bisa mengalir lagi. Sudah lelah semalaman itu harus menangisi Itachi. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan si sulung Uchiha yang begitu kacau saat tadi malam ditinggalkannya. Kushina mengikuti permintaan putra sulungnya, mempererat pelukannya seolah ingin meringankan beban di pundak Kyuubi yang membuat putranya itu tampak begitu lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki setampan ini. Dan kenapa kau tinggi sekali?" Kushina berusaha memberi candaan ringan yang membuat Kyuubi sedikit terkekeh. Ingin menghibur putranya yang sudah delapan tahun tidak dilihatnya.

"Karena aku anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san," jawaban Kyuubi membuat Kushina terkikik pelan.

Hhh… dia begitu merindukan Kyuubi yang sudah delapan tahun tidak dilihatnya… dan rasa rindunya pada Naruto yang hampir sepuluh tahun tidak pernah ditemuinya lagi… nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Kita ke kamarmu, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!" kata Kushina bossy.

**LoVe**

.

"Bukan kah aku egois Suke-nii?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk di luar kamar inap Itachi. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang begitu berat ke dada bidang Sasuke. Membuat kakak termudanya itu bingung karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa?

Bukan kah ia yang tidak mencegah Kyuubi pergi juga egois?

Bukan kah Sasuke juga mengambil peran atas luka Itachi karena membiarkan Kyuubi pergi?

"Aku membuat Kyuu-nii dan Tachi-nii terluka." Naruto menyeka air matanya. Ia menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto yang duduk di hadapannya, dengan pose yang sama. Mikoto terus menangisi nasib malang putra sulungnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan memberi Itachi cobaan seberat ini? Seolah kesabaran Itachi selama ini tidak berarti.

Mikoto tahu jelas bagaimana perjuangan Itachi selama sepuluh tahun ini sampai akhirnya bisa bersama Kyuubi. Dan jika Itachi gila… itu memang sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Mikoto hanya berharap Itachi tidak bunuh diri.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus menyerahkan diri ke Uzumaki agar Kyuu-nii kembali!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Merasa sebenarnya keputusannya justru melukai semua orang yang disayanginya. Merasa karena keinginannya yang ma uterus bersama Sasuke justru menyakiti pihak lain yang tak bersalah.

"Tidak!" jawab Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke kompak. Tidak setuju dengan keputusan ekstrim yang akan diambil Naruto. mereka yang sudah delapan tahun bersama dengan bungsu Namikaze tentu sudah sangat terlanjur menyayanginya. FugaMiko bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa Naruto bukan anak kandung mereka.

"Kyuu-nii melakukan ini karena dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu Naru, dia akan kecewa padamu." Sasuke mengingat kejadian dinihari saat Kyuubi menitipkan Naruto padanya. Membuat Naruto terdiam tak menjawab.

Yah…

Ini memang terbaik untuknya…

Tapi bukan untuk Kyuubi sendiri, kan?

Terutama untuk Itachi. Itachi yang selama ini begitu menyayangi Kyuubi dan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi sang sulung Namikaze. Bersikap protektif dan posesif.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tiba-tiba semua orang terdiam membatu saat mendengar suara tawa keras dari dalam kamar Itachi.

Itachi sudah sadar?

Eh?

Tapi kenapa dia tertawa seperti orang gila?

"Itachi!" kata Mikoto segera berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi, diikuti oleh suami dan kedua anaknya. Mata Mikoto membola saat melihat kegilaan putra sulungnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu menangis histeris dipelukan Fugaku, tidak sanggup melihat kelakuan Itachi yang makin tidak terkendali.

"Kau manis sekali," Itachi tersenyum pada sebuah cangkir bergambar rubah yang diambilnya dari meja kecil di sampingnya. Cangkir yang dibawa Naruto dari kantin rumah sakit saat membeli susu. Itachi tampak memperhatikan gambar rubah itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau Kyuubi, semua yang manis itu Kyuubi, dan semua Kyuubi kucintai."

Itachi makin sinting, dia mencium gambar itu berkali-kali lalu memeluknya erat. Membuat Fugaku memejamkan matanya rapat sambil mendesah.

Sepertinya…

Ia harus merelakan salah satu anaknya itu…

Menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

**LoVe**

.

"Salahku… semua memang salahku." Naruto terus melontarkan kalimat itu. Dua minggu setelah Itachi masuk rumah sakit jiwa, ia terus diliputi perasaan bersalah pada kedua kakaknya. Dilema karena sikap Sasuke yang juga mendadak berubah padanya. Sasuke terlihat lebih banyak diam. Mungkin juga merasa bersalah?

Melihat ibu angkatnya yang setiap hari menangisi kakaknya yang kini ada di rumah sakit jiwa juga membuat Naruto semakin terluka. Hanya karena seorang Naruto… begitu banyak orang yang menangis? Begitu banyak orang yang tersakiti?

"Ini dosaku, Kyuu-nii." Naruto menunduk sambil menyeka air matanya yang dibelai angin. Ia tengah ada di atap sekolah, sendirian merenungi nasibnya yang begitu rumit. "Semua salahku…"

"Dan aku pasti harus membayar semua kesalahan yang kulakukan kan?" Naruto mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat tanpa sengaja memergoki Sasuke sedang mencium Sakura di kelas mereka saat suasana kelas tengah sepi. Saat itu ia sama sekali tidak menginterupsi kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya itu. Hanya menatapnya dengan mata layu dan sorot penuh luka.

Karma?

Yah!

Kini ia mendapatkan karmanya sendiri karena sudah begitu banyak menyakiti orang yang selalu menyayanginya.

Tapi pengkhianatan Sasuke…

Benar-benar membuat hatinya rapuh. Membuat Naruto merasa kini tak ada satu pun yang menginginkannya. Pantas saja Sasuke yang mesum itu sudah tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya bukan?

Dia sudah menemukan Sakura yang memang jauh lebih cantik darinya.

"Ini balasanku, dan kini aku akan mengembalikan semua kebahagiaan yang sudah kurebut darimu…" Naruto tersenyum miris. Berusaha bersikap optimis. Ia harus kuat, karena ia adalah seorang Namikaze, Namikaze yang merupakan keturunan Uzumaki. Naruto bukan pengecut, karena dia tidak terlahir sebagai makhluk lemah berjenis wanita.

Naruto itu laki-laki…

Yah! Dan ia akan menjadi laki-laki sejati.

**LoVe**

.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun, malam ini kita berkencan, kan?" Sakura menggamit tangan Sasuke manja saat mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak terdiam dan sama sekali tidak meminta penjelasannya. Tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke meringis nyeri karena tindakkan konyol yang sudah dilakukannya.

Setelah delapan tahun mengejar orang yang dianggap adiknya sendiri seperti orang gila, lalu ia mendapatkannya, kini tak diacuhkannya hati rapuh si pirang yang amat penuh luka.

Bukan tanpa alasan…

Entah darimana Sakura tahu identitas Naruto yang seorang Uzumaki?

Ia mengancam Sasuke akan membeberkannya jika Sasuke tidak mau menjadi pacarnya.

Jadilah kini Sasuke menduakan Naruto, tidak berniat menceritakan masalah ini pada si pirang karena takut akan semakin membebani masalahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, pink!" jawab Sasuke cuek. Tampak tak begitu ambil pusing dengan kelakuan si gadis berambut pink.

Sakura hanya tersenyum senang mempererat genggaman tangannya, membuat orang-orang yang mereka lewati memasang tatapan iri dengan pasangan sempurna yang begitu diinginkan mereka.

Walau bagaimana pun Sakura juga menjadi salah satu gadis paling popular di sekolahnya, wajar saja bisa mendapatkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukan?

Hhh… jika semua orang sempurna mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna. Kasihan sekali buat para orang biasa yang tidak punya apa-apa.

**LoVe**

.

"Sudah Kakek! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku harus pulang!" kata Naruto sambil merapikan tasnya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di taman bersama seorang pria yang usianya bisa dibilang tua. Pria tua berpakaian rapi dengan raut wajahnya yang tetap tegas di usianya yang hampir tujuh puluh tahun.

"Kenapa buru-buru?" kata si kakek sambil memakan bekal makan siang yang diberikan Naruto. tadi di sekolah Naruto memang tidak memakan bekalnya. Jadilah ia memberikannya pada sang kakek yang sudah menjadi teman curhatnya selama beberapa hari ini.

Seorang kakek yang ditolongnya saat kalung berliannya yang katanya untuk putrinya itu masuk ke dalam got. Tangan besarnya tentu tidak bisa masuk ke celah besi got yang kering itu. Berkat bantuan Naruto, ia mendapatkan kalung itu kembali. Semenjak saat itu, mereka menjadi 'teman' baik.

"Sudah sore, nanti Kaa-san mencariku." Naruto cemberut, ia mengeluarkan botol obatnya dari tas yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya, "Aku lupa belum minum obat, huh!" Ia mendengus.

Si kakek tersenyum sambil menyerahkan botol minum Naruto yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah. Menatap si pirang khawatir karena raut wajahnya yang memang sedikit pucat. Matanya tampak bengkak dengan sorot sapphire cantik meredup. Pasti gadis itu sedang punya banyak masalah.

"Kau harus minum obat tepat waktu. Hhh… aku akan membantumu mencari dokter jantung terbaik agar kau bisa sembuh." Si kakek tersenyum cemas. Naruto ikut tersenyum sambil meminum beberapa pil obat dan airnya.

"Yah! Tapi di mana ada dokter itu Kakek? Ayahku yang Uchiha saja tidak menemukannya." Naruto memamerkan ayahnya bangga. Seorang Uchiha yang bisa mendapatkan apa saja termasuk menaklukan seluruh Konoha. Membuat si kakek tersenyum akan kepolosannya.

Gadis itu…

Kenapa tidak asing untuknya?

Kenapa ia begitu ingin melindunginya?

Ia tidak pernah bersikap baik pada siapa pun, apalagi pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi gadis ini membuatnya merasa berbeda. Membuatnya merasa begitu familiar. Hatinya tidak tega karena jelmaan malaikat itu punya penyakit parah padahal usianya masih sangat muda.

Kabuto…

Aah…

Mungkin doktor yang sibuk melakukan berbagai eksperimen tidak jelas itu bisa membantunya? Ia akan membicarakan hal itu dengannya.

"Kakek Hasirama!" tegur Naruto saat melihat sang kakek yang bernama Hasirama itu bengong. Hasirama tersentak lalu tersenyum, malu karena melamun di depan bocah yang selalu terlihat ceria sekalipun ia tahu kondisi hatinya tengah berbeda.

"Ahh… aku janji aku akan membantumu Naru-chan. Kau pasti bisa sembuh!"

"Yah! Aku juga yakin itu!"

Hasirama dan Naruto tertawa. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, mereka benar-benar mirip seperti seorang kakek dan cucu kandungnya bukan?

Eh?

Kayaknya ada yang ganjil di sini.

Bagaimana reaksi para Uchiha dan Namikaze Kyuubi saat tahu Naruto sudah bertemu dengan kakeknya ya? Sekalipun Hasirama masih belum menyadari bahwa Naruto memanglah… cucu kandung yang selama ini dicarinya.

Entahlah! Nih ff makin lama konfliknya makin banyak gak ketulungan. Hahahaha

**LoVe**

.

"Berdirilah, Kyuu! Semenjak tinggal dengan Uchiha kau jadi lebih lemah!" perintah Shukaku tegas. Saat ini ia sedang berlatih bersama Kyuubi di ruang olahraga. Kyuubi kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Sudah lama ia tidak berkelahi.

Jadi wajar saja tubuhnya sedikit kaku, apalagi melihat Shukaku yang lebih kuat. Sepertinya memang akan sedikit err sulit?

Shukaku berdiri santai, menunggu Kyuubi menyerangnya lebih dulu. Kyuubi berlari dan tanpa sungkan melayangkan tinjunya pada Shukaku, dengan cekatan Shukaku memiringkan kepalanya membuat Kyuubi hanya memukul angin. Kyuubi menendang perut Shukaku tetapi bisa ditahan. Shukaku menarik kaki Kyuubi membuat Uzumaki baru itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan terjatuh di matras dengan sukses.

Saat akan kembali bangkit Shukaku menahan pundak Kyuubi dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak memasang wajah takut, ia justru menatap Shukaku menantang membuat pria yang kini menindihnya itu menyeringai dan menghentikan kepalan tinjunya tepat lima senti sebelum mengenai pipi Kyuubi.

"Ngh!" Kyuubi berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Shukaku mencium bibirnya kasar. Maksa banget tuh orang. Bibir Kyuubi digigit sampe keluar darah gitu.

Tapi Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menolak walau juga tidak membalas. Dibiarkan saja Shukaku yang mulai mengecupi lehernya, tidak peduli pada ruangan ini yang bisa dimasuki siapa saja. Termasuk err…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU, RAKUN?!" teriak Kushina murka. Ia yang memang sudah punya alarm sendiri kalau sudah berhubungan dengan keselamatan Kyuubi dari monster rakun itu bertolak pinggang sambil memegang spatula. Buru-buru keluar dari dapur saat merasa Kyuubi dalam bahaya.

Shukaku cepat-cepat berdiri membuat Kyuubi menyeringai. Kyuubi ikut berdiri lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Menghampiri ibunya yang memasang wajah preman.

"Kaa-san masak apa? Biarkan aku makan ramen. Si keriput itu tidak pernah mengijinkanku memakannya karena menganggapnya tidak sehat." Kyuubi bicara out of topic, membuat ibunya sekilas berhenti memelototi Shukaku dan menatap Kyuubi lembut.

"Kaa-san akan membuatkanmu ramen tapi buatan sendiri. Dengan itu Itachi pasti tidak khawatir kan? Ahh… Kaa-san jadi sangat ingin melihatnya, mendengar ceritamu… sekarang dia pasti orang yang hebat. Kaa-san ingin berterima kasih karena selama ini dia sudah merawatmu." Kushina memeluk spatulanya sambil membayangkan wajah Itachi. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya, tapi dari foto yang ada di dompet Kyuubi saja ia sudah tahu Itachi tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan.

"Bibi Kushina… Kyuubi milikku saat ini." Shukaku mendesis, tidak suka karena KyuuKushi yang selalu membahas Itachi di depannya. Seolah sengaja ingin membuatnya cemburu. Cih!

Itachi hanya masa lalu.

Dan untuk sekarang termasuk masa depan…

Uzumaki Kyuubi hanya akan menjadi milik Uzumaki Shukaku…

"Kyuubi anakku, dia milikku." Kushina mendelik menatap Shukaku tak suka. Sorot matanya begitu dipenuhi emosi seolah Shukaku itu adalah seonggok makhluk menjijikkan. "Dan jangan coba mengancamku, aku bisa membantai habis keluargamu!" imbuhnya sadis.

Mendengar itu Shukaku terdiam, tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Teruslah bersembunyi di ketiak ibumu, Kyuu!"

"Akan aku lakukan jika aku bisa!" kata Kyuubi. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menghampiri Shukaku, menarik kepala Shukaku dan mencium bibirnya kasar, membuat Kushina membolakan mata karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran putra sulungnya. Apa-apaan Namikaze Kyuubi itu?

Shukaku pun tampak tidak kalah shock dari Kushina. Memasang wajah kaget dengan mata membola tidak percaya.

"Ingin menjadi semeku? Jangan bercanda, Shuka-chan. Kau masih belum tahu seberapa kuatnya aku sekalipun lebih pendek darimu!" kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai dan mengingat tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh berbeda.

"Tapi kujelaskan…" bisik Kyuubi erotis di telinga kanan Shukaku. "Aku saat ini Uzumaki Kyuubi…

"Yang tidak bisa kau remehkan seenak jidatmu itu." Kyuubi menjilat pipi Shukaku membuat pria di hadapannya merinding tapi juga menegang. "Karena aku… menempati posisi terkuat di klan ini, Kyuubi no kitsune, ahh… yah! Aku akan menjadi pimpinanmu Shuka-chan. Menjadi ukemu? Mimpi!"

Kyuubi mengecup bibir Shukaku sekilas lalu tersenyum iblis.

Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

Perjanjiannya adalah kembali ke Uzumaki dan menjadi kekasih Shukaku, bukan menjadi ukenya, kan?

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali membukanya total, hilang sudah kesan sayu menenangkan karena memiliki sorot malaikat itu. Kyuubi kini kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya saat pertama dididik menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Sorot matanya kini begitu terlihat tajam dan err… mengerikan? Kyuubi tersenyum setan sambil kembali mengecup bibir Shukaku.

"Mau bermain denganku Shuka-chan? Oke! Kita mulai…"

**.**

.

"Kaa-san ingatkan padamu, Kyuu. Kaa-san tidak mau si brengsek itu yang menjadi menantuku!" Kushina berkata tegas. Bersidekap dan membuang muka tidak mau melihat wajah putra sulungnya yang mendadak jadi menyebalkan. Ia sudah mendengar semua cerita Kyuubi yang rumit ini saat si orange itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya semakin membenci Shukaku.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Kaa-san!" bantah Kyuubi. Tatapan matanya kembali melembut saat berhadapan dengan ibunda tercinta. Mereka kini sedang duduk di meja makan dalam kamar Kyuubi, saling berhadapan dengan Kyuubi yang tampak sangat menikmati ramen buatan ibunya.

"Hati-hati dengan permainanmu sendiri."

"Aku merindukan Itachi." Kyuubi meletakan sendoknya lalu menopang dagu, mengingat beberapa lembar foto yang diberikan orang utusannya dua hari lalu. "Dia di rumah sakit jiwa. Sulit dipercaya…" imbuhnya lirih. merasa bersalah karena sudah menjadi penyebab atas kesintingan Uchiha sulung. Kushina menatapnya iba lalu menghela napas.

"Setelah kau bisa menunjukkan pada kakekmu kau yang terkuat di klan ini, mungkin kalian bisa bersama lagi. Kakekmu tidak akan mencari adikmu lagi, itu yang Kaa-san dengar." Kushina memberi semangat, ingin membuat Kyuubi optimis agar bisa segera menjadi pemimpin klan sesuai dengan harapan sang kakek.

Menjadi manusia terkuat di Uzumaki?

Astaga! Melawan Shukaku saja Kyuubi sudah cukup kewalahan. Apalagi beberapa orang yang lebih kuat dari Shukaku.

Tapi…

Karena yang memiliki darah Uzumaki langsung hanya Shukaku dan Kyuubi di klan saat ini, Kyuubi hanya perlu mengalahkan Shukaku. Yah! Setelah itu ia yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan selanjutnya, dihormati semua yakuza Uzumaki karena jabatannya sebagai pemimpin didapat bukan hanya karena anak langsung dari Kushina, tetapi karena memang kekuatannya patut diakui.

"Tubuhku memang sedikit kaku Kaa-san, semua ini karena Itachi!" Kyuubi bersungut-sungut mengutuk Itachi, gara-gara Itachi yang terlalu protektif ia tidak pernah berkelahi. Hal itu justru membuat semuanya lebih sulit saat ini.

"Itachi hanya takut kau terluka."

"Aku bukan perempuan!" bantah Kyuubi. Ia cemberut tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis saat mengingat wajah panik Itachi setiap kali Kyuubi melanggar semua aturannya. "Tapi aku senang karena dia selalu melindungiku…"

"Suatu hari nanti," kata Kyuubi lalu menghela napas, "Aku yang akan menjaganya…" janjinya pasti.

'Tunggu aku, Itachi…'

**LoVe**

.

"Naru…" panggil Sasuke lirih. ia duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan PR-nya di ruang TV. Sibuk berkutat dengan angka-angka yang bentuk hurufnya setelah sekian abad tetap gitu-gitu aja. Naruto yang sedang tengkurap di atas karpet menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Sasuke. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan penting, mulai saat ini… ia hanya akan menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakak.

"Yah, Suke-nii!" Naruto tetap berusaha terlihat ceria. Meskipun dipaksakan karena sebenarnya hatinya tengah terluka. Pengkhianatan Sasuke membuatnya merasakan kehampaan yang luar biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menggeleng.

Hati Naruto mencelos karena tadi amat berharap Sasuke hendak mengucapkan kata maaf dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan…

Hidup manusia tidak selalu bergantung pada harapan bukan?

Tangan mungil berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu kembali mencoret-coret buku, mengalihkan mata sapphire-nya yang mendadak redup karena kekejaman Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mengerjakan PR-nya sekalipun tidak fokus, berusaha tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang ia tahu sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

Sasuke ingin minta maaf, ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf dan memohon Naruto agar percaya padanya. Tapi jika itu ia lakukan otak cerdas adiknya itu bisa menanggapi cepat setiap kosakatanya dan akan mencium suatu hal yang tidak beres. Dan itu akan semakin membebani pikiran Naruto yang tengah rumit.

"Gomen…" lirih Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Naruto yang mendengarnya walau samar sedikit menegang. Permintaan Sasuke yang sedikit parau itu justru membuat hatinya semakin nyeri tapi sekaligus senang.

Seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan, otak jeniusnya langsung mencerna dengan baik kata ambigu Sasuke yang membuatnya mengambil sebuah hipotesis tak terduga.

'Kau memacarinya untuk melindungiku, Suke-nii? Sepertinya aku memang menjadi beban banyak orang.' Naruto membatin sambil tersenyum miris.

"Naru… ini Kaa-san buatkan ramen, ayo makan siang dulu!" teriak Mikoto dari ruang makan. Membuat Naruto duduk bersila di karpet lalu tersenyum senang. Hhh… hari liburnya menjadi menyenangkan saat bisa memakan ramen masakan ibunya sendiri.

"Iyaaaa Kaa-san! Suke-nii, ayo kita makan ramen!" Naruto menutup semua bukunya lalu berdiri mengajak Sasuke. Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat keceriaan adiknya, ia mengangguk setuju dan ikut berdiri lalu berjalan di belakang Naruto yang melompat-lompat menuju ruang makan.

Naruto menghampiri ibunya lalu mencium pipi Mikoto yang tengah duduk manis menunggunya, lalu berjalan ke arah Fugaku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pada Mikoto.

"Eh, Naru? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ceria?" Mikoto tersenyum curiga. Merasa aneh karena diberi ciuman makan siang yang sudah pasti ada maunya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada, Kaa-san." Naruto duduk di kursinya lalu mengambil sumpit dan melahap ramen panas yang begitu menggoda napsu makannya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, sekalipun aku bukan anak kandung kalian, tapi aku merasa beruntung karena memiliki kalian."

"Naru…" Mikoto tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Aku merasa senang karena kalian perlakukan seperti anak sendiri, aku sangat menyayangi kalian yang selalu melindungiku dan menyayangiku, aku bahagia karena memiliki Tachi-nii yang selalu memanjakanku bahkan daripada memperhatikan Suke-nii, aku juga sangat bahagia karena memiliki seorang 'kakak' yang protektif seperti Suke-nii. Dan aku… sangat bahagia karena pernah hidup di dalam keluarga hangat seperti ini…" Naruto menunduk lesu, mengukirkan sebuah senyuman tulus yang menggetarkan hati.

Entah kenapa? Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat hati semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa Naruto berkata seolah ia akan pergi dari keluarga ini? Mendadak Mikoto mengingat hasil diagnosa penyakit jantung Naruto yang belakangan ini sedikit memburuk. Naruto terlalu banyak pikiran, dan itu membuat ia yang sudah menganggap Naruto anak kandungnya sendiri khawatir.

"Naru… kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kaa-san tidak suka dengan kata 'pernah'mu itu."

"Apa belakangan ini penyakit jantungmu pernah kambuh, Naru?" Fugaku ikut berpendapat. Takut kata-kata Naruto menjadi sebuah firasat.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja." Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan binar bahagia. Yah… bahagia karena pernah mengalami menjadi seorang Uchiha. "Aku masih seorang Uchiha, kan?" yah… untuk saat ini. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tentu kau itu Uchiha, Sayang." Mikoto mengangguk mantap. Membuat Naruto memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Tadi aku lupa bilang… ittadakimasu!" kata Naruto lalu kembali melahap ramennya.

**LoVe**

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah sakit jiwa Konoha. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya saat melihat sekumpulan manusia berantakan sibuk berlari ke sana-kemari. Membuat hatinya sedikit lega karena kegilaan Uchiha sulung rupanya tidak membuat sang kakak bersikap kekanakan seperti teman-teman satu tempat tinggalnya.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, sesekali balas menyapa orang gila yang menyapa dan menggodanya. Berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit baru sampai di depan pintu kamar seseorang yang amat dirindukannya. Kakaknya yang dulu begitu menyayanginya. Naruto membuka pintu kamar Itachi pelan lalu tersenyum miris. Ia menatap sang kakak yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang dengan sebuah boneka rubah berekor Sembilan besar berwarna orange kemerahan di hadapannya.

"Hhh… kau manis sekali, Kyuu. Tapi kenapa belakangan ini kau menjadi pendiam?" Tanya Itachi yang memang udah sinting. Masa ngomong sama boneka sih?

"Kau masih marah, ya?" Itachi memasang wajah kecewa. Ia tetap tampak bersih dan rapi karena memang mendapatkan penanganan khusus. Rambutnya tetap dikuncir rapi. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku akan mengajakmu makan ramen? Apa kau tidak akan marah padaku lagi?"

"…"

"Kau memang manis, Kyuu-chan! Aku semakin mencintaimu!" Itachi memeluk bonekanya lalu menciuminya berkali-kali. Membuat hati Naruto semakin seperti diremas nyeri.

Astaga! Betapa egoisnya kau selama ini Naruto! mengorbankan semua orang untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tidak kau dapatkan? Heh?

"Itachi!" panggil seorang pemuda lembut. Naruto tadi tidak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak menyadari ada dua orang pirang lainnya di sampingnya.

"Dia juga manis, apa dia juga Kyuubimu?" kata pemuda pirang itu sambil menunjukkan seekor ulat bulu di telapak tangannya. Itachi menatap hewan itu lalu mendesis jijik, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, Dei! Dia bukan Kyuubiku." Bantah Itachi. Deidara mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu ia keluar melewati Naruto dan membuang hewan itu karena tidak disukai Itachi. Lalu seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Itachi dan menyerahkan sebuah boneka Barbie bersurai merah.

"Lalu, apa si manis ini bisa menjadi Kyuubimu seperti aku, suamiku?" Tanya gadis bermata amethyst itu dengan sorot berbinar.

Itachi memperhatikan boneka itu intens lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju, "Yah! Dia manis, mulai hari ini dia juga akan menjadi Kyuubiku!"

Mendengar itu Shion tersenyum bahagia. Ia memeluk boneka barbienya senang lalu mengecup pipi Itachi sekilas dan dibalas Itachi ciuman yang sama. Membuat Deidara yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar –tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu- cemberut karena tidak juga mendapat ciuman dari Itachi.

"Suamiku… lalu bagaimana denganku?" Deidara berjalan manja lalu menggamit lengan kanan Itachi.

"Kau juga Kyuubiku." Itachi mengecup rambut Deidara yang menyerbakan aroma citrus kilat. Membuat Deidara merona dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, Shion pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Eh?

Ada yang mau tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pesona Uchiha Itachi di RSJ pun rupanya membuat sebagian besar suster dan dokter keblinger bahkan termasuk para pasien di sana. Itachi yang berpendapat semua yang manis adalah Kyuubinya alias pacarnya tentu saja membuat banyak orang berebutan ingin Itachi akui sebagai Kyuubi. Bahkan bukan hanya manusia, para pasien di RSJ yang memang sudah bisa dipastikan kesetressanya itu selalu mencari banyak benda termasuk binatang yang mereka anggap manis agar dapat pelukan dan ciuman dari Itachi.

Dan dari sekian banyak pasien di sana… hanya Deidara dan Shion lah yang menjadi 'ratu' Kyuubi yang diakui dan disahkan Itachi.

Terdengar gila memang.

Tapi bukannya mereka semua memang gila? Jadi sah-sah aja dong ff Nay ini. Hahaha!

"Tachi-nii!" panggil Naruto lirih. ia membawa sebuah boneka rubah berukuran sedang lainnya untuk Itachi. Itachi menoleh lalu tersenyum, Naruto menghampirinya dan balas tersenyum, diam saja saat Itachi mengecup bibirnya karena sejak awal Naruto sudah ditegaskan Itachi sebagai 'Kyuubinya'.

"Kyuubi, kenapa sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu? Kau juga marah seperti dia?" tunjuk Itachi pada boneka rubah besarnya. Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Membuat Shion dan Deidara melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Yah, Kyuubi dua! Kenapa kau baru datang?" Tanya Deidara galak. Menunjuk Naruto sebagai Kyuubi dua karena seperti yang dikatakan Itachi. Deidara sendiri menempati Kyuubi nomor tiga dan Shion nomor empat.

Eh? Lalu siapa nomor satunya?

Tentu saja boneka rubah Itachi karena hanya dialah yang Itachi anggap paling mirip dengan Kyuubi asli.

Kasian Kyuubi. Hahaha

"Aku sibuk Kyuubi tiga!" Naruto menjelaskan dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Kau tidak berbakti pada suami kita!" tegas Shion makin sinting. Emang udah sinting juga kaleeee.

"Ini untukmu, Tachi-nii!" Naruto menyerahkan bonekanya yang langsung diterima Itachi. Itachi tersenyum puas karena mendapat Kyuubinya yang lain. Entah ia sudah punya berapa banyak Kyuubi? Yang jelas masih belum bisa mengatasi kerinduannya pada sang Namikaze sulung itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu. Aku senang karena di tempat ini semakin banyak Kyuubi." Itachi tersenyum menenangkan. Membuat Naruto semakin yakin dengan keputusannya.

Sudah cukup!

Tidak boleh ada lagi orang yang patah hati karenanya.

Tidak boleh ada lagi orang yang menderita karenanya.

Mulai detik ini, ia akan menghadapi Uzumaki dan tidak bersikap seperti seorang pengecut. Kalau perlu, ia akan kembali menjadi seorang laki-laki. Yah! Naruto memang sudah memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki, mengingat ramuan yang dibuat Kyuubi beberapa minggu sebelum pergi dan diberikan jika Naruto berubah pikiran. Menjadi penerus klan Uzumaki dan membebaskan kakaknya agar bisa bersama Itachi.

"Kau tenang saja Tachi-nii. Aku akan membawamu pada Kyuubi yang asli!" kata Naruto dengan seulas senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya.

**LoVe**

.

"Suke-nii!" panggil Naruto lirih. ia menggenggam hapenya kuat-kuat lalu tersenyum meyakinkan diri. Berusaha tidak terdengar ragu saat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau di mana? Sudah jam sepuluh malam. Cepat pulang, Kaa-san khawatir." Kata Sasuke panik, napasnya tidak beraturan saat sepulang sekolah tidak menemukan tubuh tan itu di manapun. Pikirannya langsung memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan buruk. Hape Naruto yang tidak aktif membuatnya terus mengutuk. Ia sedikit lega saat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menelponnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang Suke-nii. Uchiha bukan tempatku lagi…" Naruto menahan isak tangisnya. Lemah. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang sangat lemah. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyelamatkan Kyuubi jika ia selemah ini?

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? di mana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu! KATAKAN!" Sasuke berteriak gusar. Khawatir dengan keputusan bodoh yang akan diambil adiknya itu. Membuat Naruto tersenyum miris karena bahagia Sasuke masih mencintainya, memedulikannya…

Yah… setidaknya masih ada setitik tempat di hati Sasuke yang disediakan khusus untuknya bukan? Sekalipun… mungkin Naruto tidak akan membutuhkan ruang itu lagi mulai saat ini…

"Aku akan pulang, membawa Kyuu-nii kembali untuk Tachi-nii!" entah rumah siapa yang Naruto maksud saat berkata 'pulang', yang jelas Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya. Astaga! Ia sudah dipercaya Kyuubi untuk menjaga Naruto, tapi kini justru Naruto sendiri yang melepaskan diri dari perlindungannya. Damn it! Sasuke mengutuk segala kecerobohannya yang gagal melindungi orang yang ia cintai.

"Naru… kembalilah, jangan buat Kaa-san kita semakin sedih." Kata Sasuke memohon. Berusaha membuat Naruto berubah pikiran dan mengingat sang ibu yang sudah sangat terluka karena kegilaan Itachi. Ibunya bisa bunuh diri jika Naruto tetap nekad meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau bersembunyi lagi Suke-nii. Semakin lama, akan semakin banyak orang yang berkorban. Aku tidak mau ada yang sakit karenaku lagi, biarkan aku pergi, menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini malaikat Uchiha bukan? Dan aku tidak mau menjadi malaikat yang jahat. Aku malaikat yang akan melindungi Uchihaku, aku akan tetap menjadi malaikat baik hati agar Tuhan semakin menyayangiku…"

Naruto berusaha menahan getaran tenggorokannya agar tidak terlihat ragu, "Jaga Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Suke-nii. Tidak lama lagi, akan kupastikan Tachi-nii pulang dan berkumpul bersama kalian!" Naruto menutup telponnya lalu menonaktifkannya, tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang terus berteriak memintanya berhenti.

Ini yang terbaik!

Yah! Ini keputusan terbaiknya.

Naruto keluar dari taksi dan berjalan sedikit lalu berdiri di depan kediaman Uzumaki, tadi siang ia memotong rambutnya pendek dan memakai pakaian pria. Serum yang diberikan Kyuubi sudah ia suntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya dan mungkin dalam beberapa jam ke depan pasti mulai bereaksi. Tidak memedulikan rintik hujan malam yang kini sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Baginya itu justru terlihat bagus bukan? Air matanya menyatu dengan hujan.

Kini…

Kyuubi tidak perlu lagi berkorban.

Kyuubi tidak perlu meninggalkan Itachi hanya untuk melindungi identitas Naruto yang seorang Namikaze.

Karena…

Naruto sendiri yang akan memperkenalkan diri di depan sang Uzumaki Senju.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan tinggi tegap saat melihat Naruto. Ia adalah salah satu penjaga di kediaman Uzumaki.

Gadis manis yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi seorang pria itu berusaha mengeraskan raut wajahnya. Tanpa menoleh, ia menghela napas meyakinkan dirinya. "Aku… Namikaze Naruto… orang yang selama ini Uzumaki cari. Katakan pada kakekku, bebaskan Kyuu-nii, biar aku yang menggantikannya!" kata Naruto mantap. Membuat beberapa penjaga –yakuza- yang mengelilinginya langsung membolakan mata tidak percaya.

Lalu kemudian salah satu dari mereka berbalik dan menelpon seseorang.

"Dia bilang namanya Namikaze Naruto. dia orang yang selama ini kita cari!"

**LoVe**

.

Ada yang mau lihat reaksi Uchiha Sasuke saat Naruto menutup telponnya? Ayo kita intip dia di tempat shooting sebelah.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEEEEEEKKKK!" Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya ke sungai. Ia menendangi besi pembatas jalan yang sama sekali tidak berdosa akan kemalangannya. Sasuke yang tadi langsung mengerem mobil saat mendapat telpon dari Naruto kini terlihat begitu frustasi.

Astaga!

Kenapa dua Namikaze itu sanggup membuat dua Uchiha menggila?

Tidak kasihan kah mereka pada orang-orang yang amat mencintai mereka sepenuh hatinya?

"AAAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!" Sasuke menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Semakin frustasi karena sudah gagal melindungi orang yang dia cintai. Menyedihkan. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Kenapa hidupnya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Kenapa Naruto harus hadir jika akhirnya tetap pergi?

Air matanya mengalir seiring rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk relung kalbunya, membuat napasnya sesak akan emosi yang tidak bisa ia luapkan sepenuhnya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa cerita ini harus berakhir menyedihkan?

Sasuke berlutut di trotoar jalan sambil menangis histeris, tidak peduli pada imej Uchiha yang kini sudah jatuh ke titik terendah. Tidak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kasihan alias miris karena beranggapan ganteng-ganteng kok gila sih?

"Naruto… Naruto…" Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang nyeri, merasakan setiap rintik hujan yang kini membasahi tubuh atletisnya yang hanya dibalut seragam sekolah. Rambut jingkraknya kini melayu seperti hatinya. Mata onyx kelamnya kini tampak begitu sayu dengan sorot mata yang amat kosong.

Broken heart?

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

Semuanya begitu rumit, semuanya begitu sakit.

Cinta…

Dalam cerita ini sangat amat jelas hanya sedikit menorehkan bahagia yang selalu diselimuti duka.

Kekecewaan, pengkhianatan, rasa sakit, yang begitu amat dibenci namun dinikmati manusia.

Seolah menjadi kata sempurna padahal menjadi titik awal sebuah duka.

Seolah menjadi pelengkap hidup padahal menjadi sebuah bencana mengerikan disaat kita harus merasakan kehilangan.

Love… is heart complicated!

Yang kuatlah yang bertahan!

Yang lemah pasti mati karenanya…

.

.

End

.

Eh?

Beneran end ya? Hahaha

Nay lagi patah hati Minna-san, jadinya banting genre gini. Hiks.

Swear! Dulu pas pertama nulis gak kepikiran bikin angst, soalnya Nay sendiri juga paling gak suka baca cerita sad ending. Tapi berhubung Nay sedang menggalau, jadi beginilah akhirnya. Hahaha!

.

Tapi jujur aja Nay ngerasa titik jemu buat ngelanjutin nih fic yang gak menarik. Udah yang baca makin dikit, kayaknya kalo diterusin buat nyampai happy ending tapi dengan alur runtut itu pasti makan banyak waktu.

Nay punya kebiasaan kalo fic Nay gak diminati pasti Nay tinggalin and bikin fic baru sih. Makanya daripada nih fic discontinued mendingan Nay bikin ending aja sekalian. Huuuuu!

Ini Nay gak ngancem loh. Persediaan chapter buat Love! Heart Complicated di flashdisk Nay dari beberapa minggu lalu emang cuma sampai sini kok. Kalo dilanjut berarti Nay harus nulis lagi kan? Udah kayak bikin sekuel. Sedangkan Nay juga punya beberapa fic yang lain.

Jadi buat kalian yang kecewa sama endingnya Nay minta maaf ya. Tapi maaf banget, nih tadinya Nay pengennya happy ending, tapi kalo dipaksain di chapter ini kayaknya alurnya jadi kacau. Jadi apa adanya aja deh. Hehehe.

Ini chapter terpanjang yang Nay buat loh.

Nay harap kalian bisa ninggalin review sebagai perpisahan sama ini fic.

Terakhir… BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. ^^

Makasih banget udah ngikutin ini fic dari awal sampe ending.

RnR Pliiisss…

Sayonaraaaaaa!

.

**LoVe! Heart Complicated!**

Original by

Naymisella Alexa Keliva **–Nay-**

Facebook : Nay SasuNaru ItaKyuu


End file.
